Enjoy
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Ambientata poco dopo l'inizio della seconda stagione.
1. Uno

**Uno**

Kate Beckett si portò distrattamente le dita alle labbra e ne sfiorò con lentezza il contorno. Quasi in trance, aumentò la pressione fino a graffiarsi, provocandosi così una fitta dolorosa che la risvegliò bruscamente.  
Dandosi della sciocca per essersi fatta sorprendere in un gesto che era sfuggito alle maglie strette della sua censura, iniziò a sfregarsi con vigore. Si sarebbero arrossate e avrebbero fatto nascere qualche occhiata perplessa – perfino maliziosa – ma non le importava. Se le sarebbe strappate, se avesse dato retta al sergente interiore annidato nella sua mente, che le sbraitava ordini e la riempiva di biasimo.  
Non che avesse torto. Non era decisamente in quelli che si potevano definire ottimi rapporti con se stessa. E il colpevole era Castle. Il colpevole era sempre Castle, rammentò con una smorfia di disappunto, non scevra da un'ombra di senso di colpa, sempre in agguato. Basta con questi pensieri, ripeté stringendo le mani a pugno. Quel che è fatto è fatto. Non si deve piangere sul latte versato. Non sapeva quando fosse sorta in lei la necessità di esprimersi a frasi fatte, ma era un'altra delle cose che aveva recentemente scoperto su di sé e che ormai non la stupivano più. Non dopo quello che era successo.

Sospirò platealmente, in preda al desiderio non troppo malcelato di prendersi a schiaffi. Se solo fosse servito a qualcosa, grugnì in silenzio. Era tempo di tornare alla realtà, si ammonì, rientrando nel salotto dell'appartamento lussuoso dove era stata rinvenuta la vittima, all'alba.  
Castle le rivolse un'occhiata in cui lei lesse più interrogativi del più banale "Dove sei stata?". Non aveva nessuna voglia - o intenzione – di rispondere a nessuno di essi. Si era defilata con la scusa di dover fare una telefonata, piantandolo in asso quando non era più riuscita a sopportare la sua presenza. Aveva sperato che l'aria fresca l'avrebbe aiutata a schiarirsi le idee, ma non era andata così. Anche perché le idee su quanto accaduto ce le aveva molto chiare. Erano le conseguenza a non lasciarla, eufemisticamente, tranquilla.

Scrollò il capo e non lo beneficiò dell'ombra di un sorriso. Con un po' di fortuna poteva illudersi che non fosse lì. Erano insieme da ore e, a un certo punto, la sua pazienza aveva raggiunto il limite. Non perché Castle avesse fatto qualcosa di irritante, non più del solito, insomma. A essere del tutto onesti non era stato per nulla fastidioso. Quando si erano incontrati in strada, di fronte al palazzo storico dove avevano appuntamento, le aveva porto l'abituale caffè, stranamente muto. Le aveva però offerto un sorriso luminoso che contrastava tanto apertamente con il proprio umore molesto da indurla a bofonchiare un ringraziamento risentito e a voltargli le spalle. Non lo aveva guardato negli occhi, proprio come si era ripromessa di fare da quando si era svegliata, molto prima che il suo cellulare squillasse per avvertirla dell'omicidio. Non aveva dormito molto quella notte. Sempre che si potesse considerare "dormire" quell'assopimento frammentato da schegge allucinatorie tanto vivide da sembrare reali. Castle ne aveva fatto parte. _Ovviamente._

 _Qualsiasi cosa accada, niente contatto visivo_ , si ricordò per l'ennesima volta con forza, fissando il cadavere sul quale erano chinati entrambi. Perché la colpa era stata di quel paio di occhi blu, lo sapeva benissimo. Erano quelli ad aver fatto scattare il cortocircuito. Quindi, per il bene di tutti, soprattutto il suo e indubbiamente anche quello di Castle – anche se lui non aveva avuto modo di esporre la sua opinione in merito, perché lei non gliel'avrebbe chiesta – dovevano rimanere lontani. Se non fisicamente, perché il locale angusto non lo consentiva, dovevano farlo almeno mentalmente.  
 _Già_. Niente di più facile che togliersi Castle dalla testa, sbuffò sarcastica. Si chiese quando sarebbe scoppiata. Perché era indubbio che se avesse passato altre ore immersa in quella tensione irrisolta, avrebbe presto dato i numeri. _Concentrati, Kate. È una normale giornata lavorativa.  
_ Le sembrava però che il caffè avesse un sapore diverso. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di berlo. Non completamente, non sarebbe stato possibile, solo quello che lui le portava ogni mattina con tanta... _Non finire la frase,_ si rimproverò. _E pensa a quello che stai facendo._ Gli avrebbe inviato una nota scritta in cui lo esentava dal quotidiano compito di risvegliarle i neuroni assopiti. Era capacissima di prepararsi del caffè da sola. Non era inetta fino a quel punto e sapevano entrambi che glielo permetteva solo come estremo e, diciamolo, insensato, atto di cortesia nei suoi confronti, data la sua smania di rendersi utile.

 _Niente occhi, niente caffè.  
_ Era un ottimo piano di partenza. Ce l'avrebbe fatta. Doveva solo arrivare alla fine di quella giornata – difficile essere ottimisti, quando erano solo le otto del mattino e lei aveva già prodotto idee sociopatiche, aveva un omicidio da risolvere e nessun indizio da seguire e le sue narici continuavano a percepire con una chiarezza straordinaria il profumo di Castle in mezzo alla confusione di altri odori, qualcuno decisamente sgradevole. Finirò per impazzire, mormorò tra sé. Sempre che non mi sia già successo.  
Fu tentata di apporre quella giustificazione come firma ai fatti accaduti la sera precedente. Quelli per i quali si tormentava e che non la lasciavano in pace. Quelli che avrebbero chiesto a breve un prezzo da pagare, se non fosse stata più che lesta a non farsi trovare.  
 _Gli occhi. Erano stati quei maledetti occhi._

* * *

 _Qualche ora prima._

Era stata una giornata lunghissima, una di quelle che sembrano prolungarsi all'infinito, e sulle quali nessuno può imporre d'autorità una temporanea tregua. Erano stanchi, irritabili e molto nervosi. Lei, almeno. Castle era solo un po' provato, ma ancora padrone di sé e pronto a trascorrere la notte al distretto, se necessario. Dovevano tornare a casa, aveva esclamato lei, invece, quando si erano ritrovati da soli, appoggiati alla sua scrivania, testardamente impegnati a fissare la lavagna che non stava fornendo nessuna magica risposta.  
Sapeva bene che cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare, lo sapeva per esperienza. Doveva mollare la presa, lasciare che le informazioni si accumulassero nel suo inconscio, che le avrebbe filtrate e ricomposte in uno schema sensato che la sua razionalità, scolorita da ore di riflessioni e cibo spazzatura, non era più in grado di fare. Una buona nottata di sonno – a quel punto era stata ancora abbastanza ingenua da pensare che di lì a poco si sarebbe infilata nel proprio letto con il solo pensiero del caso a infastidirla – avrebbe fatto al caso loro. Aveva detto proprio così, voltandosi verso di lui e dandogli un lieve colpetto sulla spalla, per riscuoterlo dal torpore che cercava di avere la meglio su di lui, nonostante cercasse di combatterlo.

Avevano lavorato molto bene insieme, quel giorno. Era stato riammesso da poco al distretto e cercava in ogni modo di non farsi cacciare di nuovo, impegnandosi molto più del dovuto e smussando i suoi impeti sovreccitati, per non infastidirla. Per quello lei, Kate Beckett in persona, aveva abbassato la guardia. Perché se anche il suo desiderio primordiale era sempre quello di cacciarlo dalla sua vita una volta per tutte, era abbastanza onesta da riconoscere l'aiuto che le stava offrendo. Che offriva a tutti loro. E poi era divertente, il più delle volte. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, a meno di essere in tribunale, ma quell'estate senza di lui era stata troppo lunga. Vuota e tediosa.

"Temo che non riuscirò a dormire", mormorò Castle passandosi una mano sulla fronte. "Questo caso è...".  
"Un incubo", concluse Kate al posto suo, allungando le gambe davanti a sé per sgranchirle.  
Si sorrisero, come naufraghi approdati su uno scoglio provvidenziale che avrebbe offerto loro un dubbio riparo, prima di riprendere il comune sforzo contro la furia degli elementi.  
Castle continuò a sorriderle, in silenzio, anche quando le sue labbra erano già tornate a chiudersi nella consueta linea tirata. Era stata colpita dalle piccole rughe festose che gli si erano disegnate sul volto e aveva pensato, con una certa perplessità, che il sorriso di Castle non era il gesto meccanico di un puro atto di cortesia, né la smorfia stanca del mutuo soccorso. Era intimo e personale. L'aveva avvolta facendole dimenticare la stanchezza. Questo, per qualche ragione, l'aveva turbata.  
Scivolò dalla scrivania e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose in modo impacciato, infilando documenti alla rinfusa nella borsa. Non vedeva l'ora di essere fuori di lì, lontana dalla sensazione sconosciuta che Castle aveva prodotto in lei, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva. Non riusciva a darle un nome. Forse stava covando l'influenza e le stava salendo la febbre, cercò di convincersi. Vedo cose che non esistono. Castle è normale, e io sono solo troppo stanca.

"Perché non andiamo a bere qualcosa?", propose Castle con naturalezza, ostentando di nuovo quell'espressione che non sapeva definire, ma che produceva un istantaneo calore nel suo plesso solare. Cancellò subito _plesso solare_ dai suoi pensieri. Era la febbre. _Doveva_ essere la febbre. A pensarci meglio, era da qualche giorno che si sentiva un po' raffreddata.  
"Siamo esausti. Dobbiamo dormire. Ci vediamo domattina, Castle. Buonanotte", bofonchiò a mezza voce, in un tono poco convincente, fuggendo.  
"Siamo troppo su di giri per dormire", la voce l'aveva rincorsa mentre era già quasi arrivata nello spazio sicuro dell'ascensore, aperto davanti a lei.  
Kate indugiò. Mosse un passo verso quella direzione. Ce l'aveva quasi fatta, ma una forza superiore le impose di fermarsi. Le porte si richiuse e lei tornò indietro, riluttante. Si posizionò proprio di fronte a lui, che non si era mai mosso.  
"Che cosa proponi? Di andare a ubriacarci per decomprimerci?".

L'aveva detto beneficiandolo di un tono sferzante con il solo scopo di sottolineare la ridicolezza del suo suggerimento – non aveva nessuna voglia di "bere qualcosa", soprattutto non in sua compagnia. C'era ancora del decoro da salvaguardare e poi era ancora arrabbiata con lui per aver ficcato il naso nel caso di sua madre. _Molto_ arrabbiata.  
Il risultato fu che, invece, la sua frase suonò come un vero e proprio invito, oltretutto molto sensato. Si era messa con le spalle al muro da sola.  
"Perché no?", fu l'ovvia risposta. "È un'ottima idea. Un paio di birre, qualche nocciolina e un cambiamento di scenario non possono che farci bene. Domani saremo di nuovo qui con questo rompicapo".  
Era inutile che si dimostrasse esausto al solo pensiero. Sapeva che se la stava spassando un mondo alle prese con quel caso impossibile.

"Credo invece che sarebbe un'inutile perdita di tempo che potremmo impiegare invece riposando. Ciascuno nel proprio letto". Era impazzita? Perché aveva dovuto sottolineare che avrebbero dormito separati?  
"Hai fatto bene a specificarlo. Altrimenti avrei quasi pensato che avremmo trascorso la notte insieme", la canzonò.  
Si era imposta di non arrossire e ce l'aveva fatta, più o meno.  
"Hai capito che cosa intendo", replicò seccata, senza dargli corda.  
"Naturalmente". Davvero? Perché a lei non era per niente chiaro che cosa stesse combinando il suo cervello. "E insisto nel dire che sarebbe meglio fare una tappa in un posto diverso da questo, per _decomprimerci -_ ti sto citando -, prima di, _uhm_ , stenderci nei rispettivi letti". Non si sarebbe mai perso un'occasione di prendersi gioco di lei, soprattutto se lei si ostinava a offrirgliela in modo gratuito. "Ma se pensi che un paio di birre siano troppo rischiose e che mettano a repentaglio il nostro riposo... Ero convinto però che reggessi meglio l'alcol, o almeno così dice la leggenda".  
Quanto avrebbe voluto lanciargli addosso la scrivania e vederlo boccheggiare sotto di essa.  
Valutò la situazione e si rese conto che non c'era nessun modo di andarsene vittoriosa, se si fosse fermata lì.

Castle avrebbe pensato che avesse paura di ubriacarsi finendo con il portarselo a casa. Cosa assolutamente, _assolutamente,_ non corrispondente alla realtà. E sapeva molto bene che ignorare sarebbe stata l'opzione migliore. _Non dar retta ai folli_ , è così che si diceva sempre. Una breve risata sprezzante e un saluto appena accennato sarebbero stati un ottimo congedo e lei sarebbe stata salva. Ma avrebbero costituito un precedente. Lui avrebbe continuato ancora e ancora a lanciarle frecciate sulla sua fuga – l'avrebbe considerata così – nel tentativo di non cadere in tentazione.  
Doveva stroncarla sul nascere. Doveva fargli capire che non aveva nessun problema ad andare a bere qualcosa con lui, come si fa tra colleghi, anche se sapeva perfettamente che stava reagendo a una provocazione e non agendo secondo il libero arbitro. O, forse, sì.

"D'accordo", accettò, sfidandolo. "Ma non pensare di aver vinto tu. Ho solo voglia di una birra" _. E di non tornare a casa subito. E di stare in tua compagnia_.  
Ma quello non glielo disse. Non lo disse nemmeno a se stessa.


	2. Due

**Due**

La scelta ricadde sul primo locale nel quale si imbatterono. Non avevano un _appuntamento_ , si convinse Kate sempre rimuginando silenziosamente, in un laborioso e ininterrotto monologo interiore. Se avesse espresso quel pensiero ad alta voce, se avesse preteso che Castle convenisse con lei che era solo una semplice uscita post lavorativa, gli si sarebbero rizzate le antenne. Perché sottolineare l'ovvio? _Già, perché?  
_ Si accomodarono in un tavolo defilato – anche se la sua intenzione era stata quella di prendere posto davanti al bancone, sugli sgabelli alti che li avrebbero costretti a starsene appollaiati e a concentrarsi per mantenere l'equilibrio. Ma Castle aveva suggerito di cenare, già che se ne era presentata l'occasione. Qualcosa di veloce, si era affrettato ad aggiungere, per farle capire che non intendeva tenerla in ostaggio contro la sua volontà.

Sorprendentemente non ci fu nessun imbarazzo, una volta che si immersero nella lettura dei menu plastificati e un po' sbiaditi, per non dire unti, che trovarono a portata di mano. Sul tavolo rimaneva qualche briciola della consumazione dei precedenti clienti, ma non vi badò.  
Il frastuono che li circondava aveva raggiunto un volume assordante che rendeva quasi impossibile ogni tipo di conversazione. Non le dava fastidio. Era in qualche modo rilassante trovarsi catapultata nella vita di altre persone che non avevano a che fare con degli omicidi. Le dava un senso di prospettiva diverso. Aveva la tendenza a immergersi completamente in un caso e ritenere che il mondo si esaurisse nel suo lavoro. La distraeva, invece, trovarsi di fronte alla normale, banale, realtà di chi non doveva affrontare il grande tema della morte tutti i giorni. Si chiese se anche Castle avesse bisogno dei suoi spazi di "decompressione" - ormai era diventata la parola chiave della serata - , per ricaricare le batterie e tornare a far parte del mondo dei vivi. Decise di no. Lui trovava sempre tutto molto divertente, cadaveri inclusi, e di certo non veniva sfiorato dai drammi, dal dolore e dallo sconforto che ogni tanto, ancora, la prendevano, quando doveva affrontare il lato oscuro degli esseri umani. Lo invidiava, qualche volta. Molto spesso invece lo trovava superficiale e voleva solo sbarazzarsi di lui.

Non quella sera. Nonostante il baccano e la generale atmosfera ben poco adatta a confessioni personali, riuscirono in qualche modo a comunicare. Non si trattò di grandi discorsi, ma semplici chiacchiere, qualche pettegolezzo, una mostra che entrambi volevano andare a vedere prima che chiudesse i battenti e altre minuscoli discorsi che nascevano spontaneamente e che si trasformavano in altro senza nessuna forzatura. Dovevano limitare al minimo le emissioni verbali e furono costretti, senza accorgersene, a convergere l'uno verso l'altra perché fosse possibile udirsi senza dover strepitare.  
Kate si sentiva stranamente a proprio agio, mentre con un ultimo sorso finiva il suo bicchiere di birra e si guardava intorno. Aveva temuto che la vicinanza con Castle in un ambiente diverso mettesse a nudo le loro differenze e questo avrebbe creato una situazione poco simpatica da gestire. Cioè non era mai stata intenzionata a sperimentare sul campo se, oltre alla collaborazione lavorativa, avessero poi tutta questa tanto decantata – da altri – sintonia.  
Beh, alla fine si era scoperto che ce l'avevano. Niente di straordinario, comunque. Alla fine potevano essere amici che, ogni tanto – raramente – erano in grado trascorrere una serata fuori, insieme. Si divertivano insieme, ammise un po' a malincuore e un po' segretamente felice.

"Dovremmo rifarlo qualche volta", ammise quasi controvoglia, non del tutto sicura che lui non avrebbe approfittato di tale confessione per oltrepassare confini che dovevano rimanere tali, nella geografia del loro rapporto. "Fermarci a mangiare un hamburger dopo il lavoro, intendo". Una concessione di quel tipo suonò strana alle sue stesse orecchie, come se si fosse trattato di una lingua sconosciuta perfino per lei.  
"Stai dicendo che non ti spiace la mia compagnia?", chiosò, divertito.  
"A piccole dosi. _Sporadicamente_ ", lo sferzò in fretta, ribadendo il concetto. Meglio non perdere altro terreno faticosamente conquistato.

Castle tacque e Kate non poté fare a meno di stupirsi di quanto fosse diverso da quello che si era aspettata, uscendo – molte virgolette – con lui.  
Non aveva fatto battute stupide, non l'aveva trattata come una preda da conquistare, non si era lasciato sfuggire allusioni più o meno pesanti, non l'aveva costretta a rifiutare le sue _avances_ , se si chiamavano ancora così. Non aveva appuntamenti da una vita. Forse era il caso di ricominciare. Le era sembrato molto spontaneo, naturale e genuinamente interessato a farla stare bene e stare bene lui stesso. Si rimproverò per aver dato spazio nella sua mente a tanti pregiudizi contro di lui. Ma doveva comunque stare in guardia, consigliò a se stessa. Era pur sempre l'uomo che passava da una donna all'altra e che si era fatto fotografare con modelle seminude al distretto, indossando quel completo a righe che avrebbe visto bene in un film di mafia italoamericana. L'immagine la fece rabbrividire e tornare con i piedi per terra. Se poteva essere disposta a riconoscere, per onestà, che lui non era una cattiva compagnia, dopotutto, questo non significava che fosse un uomo di cui potersi fidare. Non era certo cambiato in una notte. E poi lei non era interessata.

"Brindiamo alla nostra nuova amicizia _sporadica_ ", la invitò inclinando verso di lei il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno, in cerca del suo, ormai vuoto, guardandola come se il resto del mondo fosse scomparso per magia. Era l'unica protagonista di quegli occhi colpevoli di averla ipnotizzata.

Era a quel punto che i suoi ricordi si facevano nebulosi, rimuginò dietro al volante, intenta a riportarli entrambi al distretto a metà mattina, con un Castle tranquillo seduto accanto a lei.  
Non sapeva come definire nel modo più preciso possibile l'evolversi degli eventi. Lei aveva chiuso i suoi, di occhi, come estremo meccanismo di difesa contro una corrente che aveva sfondato argini ormai inutili e lui si era approfittato della sua temporanea incapacità di intendere e di volere e l'aveva baciata. Ecco come era andata. Lei lo aveva spinto lontano, gli aveva fatto una lavata di capo ed ecco spiegato il mutismo odierno.  
Sarebbe stato bello, gemette tra sé, se fosse andata così. Avrebbe potuto assolversi.  
La verità, nuda e cruda, era ben peggiore.

Con estrema naturalezza, come se avessero provato quel copione infinite volte, si erano voltati l'uno verso l'altra, dimenticando il brindisi che dovevano fare e si erano avvicinati, senza nessuna esitazione, accorciando la distanza tra i loro visi. Come se l'avessero fatto migliaia di volte. E sì, le loro labbra si erano sfiorate. Era una conseguenza ovvia, quando si stava così vicini, tentò di giustificarsi, reprimendo la voglia di dare manate al volante.  
Era stato un miscuglio di shock – _lei e Castle si stavano baciando?_ \- e una sensazione di ineluttabilità – _Kate, quante volte te lo sei immaginato?  
_ Il grillo parlante della sua coscienza doveva finire sotto la suola dei suoi stivali, decise.

Non era stato come se lo aspettava – del resto che cosa è esattamente come ce lo aspettiamo, convenne saggiamente. Era stato meglio, realizzò con sgomento. E si era trattato di minuscolo bacio, solo delle labbra che si erano toccate per sbaglio per qualche secondo. Da qualche parte forse non era considerato nemmeno un vero e proprio bacio. Il tempo di realizzare quello che stava succedendo e fuggire. Le sarebbe piaciuto raccontarsi anche quella storia, naturalmente.  
Oh, sì, era andata così. All'inizio. Poi lei era stata vinta da una pazzia latente ed esplosiva che aveva atteso tutta la sua vita per manifestarsi.  
Si erano allontanati. Lei aveva mosso impercettibilmente indietro la testa e Castle l'aveva imitata subito, rimanendo immobile – forse senza nemmeno respirare. E lei aveva ceduto all'inevitabile. Una volontà superiore che non riconosceva come propria, e che ora odiava profondamente, l'aveva spinta con forza brutale di nuovo verso di lui. Non si era trattato di concorso di colpa, ne era consapevole. Castle era rimasto fermo, forse impaurito dalla nuova Beckett che si era trovato davanti o che non aveva saputo arginare.  
Si era abbattuta su di lui con un impeto che sembrava essersi accumulato in anni di attesa e desiderio, quando sapeva benissimo che non era così. Lo conosceva da poco. Era stata un'ovvia sorpresa anche per lei. Naturalmente. E non si era trattato di un rapido sfiorarsi di labbra incerte. Non le sue almeno. E se Castle aveva avuto qualche esitazione, era stata spazzata via dalla sua determinazione.

Le sarebbe piaciuto dirsi che le sensazioni travolgenti che aveva provato – perché, sì, c'erano state e c'erano anche adesso, pronte a rimescolarle lo stomaco e le viscere al minimo richiamo della memoria – le avevano impedito di rendersi conto con lucidità di quello che stava succedendo. Se ne era accorta benissimo, invece. Ogni istante l'aveva vissuto con la consapevolezza di voler continuare a baciare, e baciare di nuovo, quelle labbra morbide e invitanti – non le sembrava di aver mai toccato niente di più setoso – sentirle carezzevoli e leggere sulle proprie, ormai formicolanti sotto al suo tocco.  
Una persona che di certo non era quella che era abituata a guardare nello specchio ogni giorno aveva alzato una mano e l'aveva infilata tra i capelli di lui – qualcosa che era sembrato il naturale proseguimento della catena di eventi ormai impossibile da fermare. Aveva stretto le ciocche nel palmo e si era lasciata sfuggire un gemito quando Castle si era riscosso dall'iniziale ritrosia – forse dovuta all'incredulità - e l'aveva stretta a sé, rendendo il bacio qualcosa di molto diverso dalla precedente, cauta, perlustrazione. La mano era scivolata sulla guancia, per impedirgli di allontanarsi, mentre lui si sporgeva su di lei dopo averle passato un braccio intorno alle spalle, cercando di trovare spazio tra le panche, i loro cappotti stropicciati e il legno del tavolo che le premeva nel fianco.

Non si era affatto risvegliata da un sogno, percependo tutto l'orrore del casino nel quale si erano indubbiamente cacciati. Aveva continuato a pensare "ancora solo un minuto", che era il corrispettivo ubriaco di emozioni di "smetto quando voglio". Solo che non voleva. Non quando aveva sentito una mano intrufolarsi sotto la camicia, che aveva reso di colpo la pelle ipersensibile e bramosa di tocchi molto meno timidi.  
Chissà che spettacolo dovevano aver dato di fronte ad altri avventori, incapaci di fermarsi, scusarsi, dirsi che non era successo niente e salutarsi. Era un locale vicino al distretto, quindi non era impossibile che qualcuno che li conosceva fosse testimone attonito delle loro effusioni ben poco private. Un altro problema da affrontare. Si accorse di essersi morsa le nocche della mano, che si era portata alla bocca, proprio lì dove...

Scosse la testa, guardando Castle con la coda dell'occhio. Non si era mosso e non doveva quindi essersi reso conto che stava metodicamente ripassando ogni dettaglio della loro follia. Facile definirla così adesso, quando solo qualche ora prima aveva spento ogni luce di allarme che si era via via accesa con sempre maggiore vividezza.  
La situazione poteva ancora essere salvata, se si fossero semplicemente staccati, come avevano fatto, quando lei non aveva più potuto ignorare la necessità di ossigeno, il fatto che le girasse la testa e la certezza che non sarebbe stata in grado di reggersi sulle gambe tremanti. Potevano dar colpa alla loro chimica. L'attrazione fisica è qualcosa di biologico, si era sempre ripetuta come un mantra. Nessuno ne era colpevole. Era la natura a chiederlo, a incendiare i sensi. Qualcosa di primitivo. Cedere era solo un effetto collaterale di una sorta di predestinazione naturale.

Le cose si erano aggravate quando Castle non aveva smesso di tenerla abbracciata, le aveva rivolto un'occhiata intenerita che non potevano permettersi – nessuno dei due – le aveva accarezzato la tempia e poi la guancia con un dito gentile e le aveva dato un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, lento e affettuoso. Un'altra parola da eliminare al più presto. E lei era rimasta accoccolata tra le sue braccia, respirando avidamente tracce del suo profumo che adesso riconosceva tanto bene ovunque e aveva lasciato che esprimesse quella gentilezza di cui gli era molto grata, ma che aveva portato le cose a un punto di non ritorno.  
Non era fuggita. Si era alzata, in una condizione non riferibile senza vergognarsene, ma felice che le gambe riuscissero a sostenere il proprio peso, si era infilata il cappotto litigando con i bottoni e si era schiarita la voce. Più di una volta. Aveva stretto le mani in tasca per farle smettere di tremare.  
"Io...". Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe detto. Forse era meglio non parlare e ammettere semplicemente la sconfitta.  
"Devi andare". La voce di Castle era turbata quanto la sua. Si era limitata ad annuire di fronte all'inaspettata scappatoia che le offriva. Non l'avrebbe fermata, non avrebbe preteso di analizzare i recenti avvenimenti, non l'avrebbe seguita.  
Cercava solo i suoi occhi, ai quali cedette. Vi lesse sorpresa, struggimento, senso di colpa, forse. Non aveva la forza d'animo di farsi carico dei sentimenti altrui. Non mentre se ne andava a capo chino, facendosi largo tra le persone indifferenti alla sua sorte.  
L'aveva lasciato seduto, rivolgendogli solo un'occhiata supplichevole che racchiudeva tutte le sue preghiere, di cui ignorava il contenuto.


	3. Tre

**Tre**

Non aveva detto niente. Non che fosse rimasto a lungo senza parlare, non era qualcosa che fosse presente nei geni _Castle_. Aveva chiacchierato disinvolto, ma senza toccare _quell'_ argomento specifico, come se non fosse successo niente di particolare. O nulla del tutto.  
Aveva mantenuto un contegno inappuntabile, mostrandosi molto interessato a osservare il paesaggio urbano al di fuori dal finestrino, con le dita intrecciate in grembo, proiettando una sensazione di totale agio, a lei preclusa.  
Non recava in viso nemmeno i segni di una notte insonne, per quel che poteva scorgere.  
Lei, invece, avrebbe potuto concorrere per il primo premio di totale disastro mattutino. Non aveva fatto in tempo a passarsi uno strato in più di correttore sopra le occhiaie, che dovevano essere notevoli e, soprattutto, rivelatrici. Si pregò di non essere così dura con se stessa. Invece sì, doveva farlo. Doveva darsi una sferzata.  
Deglutì un paio di volte, prima di essere più o meno sicura di avere il controllo delle proprie corde vocali e la certezza che non l'avrebbero tradita.

"Va... tutto bene?", gli chiese intenzionalmente, quando il silenzio dell'abitacolo divenne quasi tangibile. Lame di luce abbagliante penetravano attraverso i vetri e si conficcavano nella retina dolorante. Aveva anche dimenticato gli occhiali da sole, giusto per rendere l'inizio della giornata il migliore possibile.  
Si voltò verso di lei come se stessero amabilmente conversando dell'opera teatrale al cui debutto si erano trovati ad assistere casualmente insieme. Kate sbatté le palpebre qualche volta di troppo e si impose di sottrarsi al suo sguardo gentile (lei avrebbe detto _magnetico_ , ma non era brava con i sinonimi), per tornare a concentrarsi sulla guida. Per fortuna era in grado di inserire il pilota automatico mentale anche in circostanze che avrebbero richiesto maggiore attenzione da parte di un guidatore meno esperto.

"Sì. Benissimo. Vuoi parlare del caso?". Il suo tono era diverso dal solito, se ne era accorta incontrandolo quel mattino. Profondo, ma venato di una nota più spensierata. O forse era sempre stato così e lei adesso stava dando i numeri.  
Nessun accenno a quello che era successo la sera prima, come sarebbe stato normale e come si era aspettata. Lo aveva temuto, anzi. Si era preparata a essere, nell'ordine: inseguita, tormentata, chiusa in uno sgabuzzino e indotta a parlare del loro... _scambio_ _serale_ \- era la definizione giusta-, con l'ausilio di preghiere, suppliche, incantesimi o promesse di doni.  
Niente di tutto questo.  
Se lui era in grado di essere tanto professionale, lo sarebbe stata anche lei, naturalmente.

"Mi farebbe piacere. Se non ti è di troppo disturbo".  
 _Perché?_ Perché faceva così? Era partita bene, aveva parlato con un tono serio, adatto alla circostanza. Perché aveva concluso su una nota molesta? Castle aveva lasciato correre con eleganza. Forse non si era accorto.  
Si permise di lanciargli una rapidissima occhiata. Quel mattino non si era fatto la barba – unica indicazione non troppo evidente che qualcosa non era andato secondo i piani, o forse dipendeva dal fatto di essere uscito di casa in fretta. Oppure voleva sedurla, per via dell'aspetto tenebroso che forse pensava di assumere. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, doveva trattenersi a forza dall'allungare una mano per accarezzarlo sulla guancia. La sensazione del calore sotto le dita si era conservata indelebile in tutte quelle ore.  
Smettila. _Smettila_. Comportati da persona adulta.  
Preferì disciplinare la sua mente costringendosi a staccare a viva forza gli occhi dal suo volto per concentrarsi su qualcosa di meno _audace_ , per esempio il colore della sua camicia. Blu? No, troppo ovvio e generico. C'era una sfumatura di viola, forse? Come lo chiamavano? _Azzurro glicine_? Perché non intavolare una discussione cromatica, già che c'era?  
Osservò che il colletto era impeccabilmente stirato e ancora in ordine nonostante fossero stati accovacciati a lungo sul pavimento, accanto al cadavere. Si chiese come facesse. Sembrava uscito dritto da una rivista patinata. Doveva trattarsi di abitudine, chissà quante volte era stato paparazzato nei posti più improbabili. Non che a lei interessasse, finché il suo stile di vita non interveniva a rallentare il loro lavoro.  
Fu così brava che non pensò nemmeno per un attimo alle compagne casuali che venivano fotografate con lui in tali circostanze.  
Si accorse che, mentre era impegnata a rimuginare su questioni di primaria importanza – "la moda secondo Richard Castle" –, lui aveva iniziato a discutere del caso e lei si era persa gran parte della conversazione, che era così diventata un monologo. Capì che lui stava aspettando una risposta a una domanda che le era ignota. Avrebbe dovuto fare un lungo discorso con se stessa, per far finire quella follia e molto prima che la giornata volgesse al termine.

Il supplizio proseguì alla scrivania, accanto alla quale Castle si era accomodato nella sua solita sedia che aveva visto giorni migliori, accavallando le lunghe gambe e appoggiandosi soddisfatto allo schienale. L'aveva raggiunta solo dopo qualche minuto, perché si era attardato a prepararle l'ennesimo caffè e a chiacchierare con qualcuno capitato lì per caso. Non aveva individuato di chi si trattasse, ma aveva teso l'orecchio per captare qualche brandello del discorso. Parlavano del più o del meno, da quello che era riuscita a ricostruire. Che cosa si aspettava? Che raccontasse i fatti loro al primo che passava? E poi non c'erano "fatti loro". Non c'era _niente_. Solo un buco nero che li aveva attratti a sé e poi dissolti.  
Continuò, senza alcun cedimento, a comportarsi impeccabilmente con lei. Nessun contatto ravvicinato, nessun tentativo di baciarla di nuovo – tecnicamente era stata lei a, _ehm,_ avventarsi senza un briciolo di ritrosia – e nessuna richiesta di chiarimenti. Il motore ben oliato di tale garbo senza macchia si era inceppato solo quando lui, del tutto inaspettatamente, l'aveva preceduta per aprirle la porta del distretto e lasciare che passasse per prima. L'unico dettaglio che incrinava un quadro di totale, perfetta precisione e ostenta noncuranza.

Lei non aveva previsto la mossa, così poco usuale, e aveva quindi rischiato di abbattersi contro la porta, la cui maniglia le era sfuggita di mano, a causa dell'intervento di Castle, quando era ormai quasi certa di averla afferrata. Solo in quell'istante aveva scorto un'ombra di incertezza nel suo sguardo che le aveva fatto pensare - in ascensore, dove erano stati divisi da almeno un metro di ottime intenzioni – se non fosse un preciso piano di Castle, quello di fare finta di niente. Era troppo plateale, il suo comportamento. Troppo curato.  
Ma si era trattato solo di un dettaglio trascurabile, forse solo un abbaglio creato dalla sua fervida immaginazione e dai suoi sensi all'erta.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli corti che a malapena le toccavano le spalle e bevve un sorso del caffè ancora bollente. Troppa caffeina non avrebbe aiutato a mantenere i nervi saldi, ma non ne poteva farne a meno.  
"Te ne preparo dell'altro?", si offrì sollecito, ma lei sorrise per ringraziarlo e scrollò il capo.

Le prime tracce di vero e proprio nervosismo fecero capolino intorno a metà pomeriggio, quando, stremata, avrebbe quasi preferito farsi dare il colpo di grazia per chiudere quelle maledette farfalle in un vasetto sigillato e dar loro fuoco. Le loro mani si sfiorarono per sbaglio, nonostante l'estrema cautela che l'aveva fin lì mossa.  
Non era stato facile sopravvivere sotto gli occhi di falco dell'intero ufficio, che lei sentiva, forse erroneamente, puntati su di loro. Nessuno aveva fatto il minimo riferimento a pettegolezzi sul loro comportamento poco professionale della sera prima, quindi erano al sicuro. Ma non ne aveva la certezza, e subodorava che ci fosse molto non detto (oltre al suo personale con Castle) che aleggiava su di loro, quindi era consigliabile rimanere in guardia. Non si poteva mai sapere da chi sarebbe arrivata la stoccata.

Si erano sporti entrambi nello stesso momento per recuperare un documento sepolto sotto a una montagna di altre carte, al termine di un ragionamento piuttosto proficuo sul caso, il primo in cui lei non era stata distratta da altro.  
Si era spostata precipitosamente per prima, mormorando delle scuse, e aveva lasciato che lo prendesse lui. La porzione di pelle venuta a contatto con quella di Castle non era andata a fuoco come succedeva di solito nei romanzi d'amore, a segnalare una grande e infausta attrazione fisica dal destino maledetto. Niente di tutto questo. Ma riusciva ancora a percepire, a distanza di tempo, il punto esatto in cui si erano toccati.  
Fu sconvolta dal rendersi conto che aveva voluto che lui le stringesse la mano. Non aveva mai avvertito un desiderio così vivido di vicinanza fisica tra loro, quasi insuperabile e difficile da gestire. Non che ne fosse stata tanto consapevole, almeno. Perché temeva che, invece, da qualche parte fosse sempre stato annidato. E, sì, aveva già avuto qualche dubbio, ma una prova tanto evidente era spiazzante.  
Aveva immaginato qualche volta, così per gioco, come _sarebbe stato,_ ma era sicura che non sarebbe mai successo. Forse in un altro universo, un'altra vita. Aveva accantonato il pensiero in un pertugio della sua mente e da lì non era mai più emerso.  
Forse doveva solo imparare a resistergli.

Si alzò di scatto, si scusò di nuovo – sembrava essere diventato il suo nuovo modello di comportamento – e si chiuse in bagno, dove si ritrovò finalmente da sola.  
Fissò la sua immagine allo specchio. Non era tanto male, e di certo non recava i segni di tutto quell'andirivieni tormentato tra la razionalità e...  
Si mordicchiò le labbra, che non avevano nessun bisogno di aumentare la sfumatura di colore.  
 _Smettila_ , si redarguì guardandosi minacciosa negli occhi, un po' più accesi del solito. Pensa al lavoro e non tormentarti con cose che non esistono. È stato solo un bacio. La gente non fa altro che baciarsi per sbaglio e poi non ci pensa più.  
Inspirò aria fresca, bevve avidamente dal rubinetto e si sfregò la bocca con il dorso della mano. Aveva perduto ogni traccia di civiltà e buona educazione ed era sicuramente un segno della sua mancanza di auto controllo.  
Era pronta a uscire.

Castle l'aspettava ancorato alla sua postazione, proprio dove lo aveva lasciato. Era intento a leggere alcuni documenti e a studiare la lavagna. Completamente professionale, si risentì. Lei aveva combinato poco o nulla.  
Provvidenzialmente arrivò una chiamata da parte di Lanie, che la interruppe nel suo mesto ritorno a passi strascicati verso Castle, che la informava degli ultimi dettagli del caso su cui stavano lavorando.  
"Arrivo subito", cinguettò felice al telefono, precipitandosi alla scrivania per raccogliere le sue cose in tutta velocità. Castle si allarmò e la studiò per capire il da farsi. Kate riattaccò prima che Lanie avesse modo di spiegarle che non c'era alcun bisogno di correre in obitorio, a quell'ora del pomeriggio.  
"Devo passare da Lanie", informò Castle, che si alzò volenteroso, pronto a seguirla. "Non serve che venga anche tu, Castle. È tardi e non è niente di importante".  
"Se non è niente di importante perché devi andare da lei? Non poteva darti le informazioni al telefono?", le domandò corrugando lievemente la fronte.  
Proprio ora doveva iniziare a mostrarsi tanto ragionevole e sensato?  
Kate scrollò le spalle, per comunicargli che ne sapeva tanto quanto lui.  
"Ti accompagno", insistette, facendo un passo verso di lei, che indietreggiò. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettergli di farle compagnia perché, tanto per cominciare, non c'era alcun bisogno di attraversare la città per raggiungere il laboratorio, e così Castle lo avrebbe scoperto.  
"Non serve, davvero. Non voglio che ti rovini la serata. Avrai degli impegni...". Buttò lì la frase per studiare la sua reazione.  
"Nessun impegno. Vengo volentieri con te".  
Sì, aveva capito il concetto. Non serviva che lo ripetesse in tutte le salse.  
"Il fatto è che... poi devo scappare. Ho delle cose da fare". Annuì per dare forza alla sua affermazione inventata su due piedi.  
"Hai un appuntamento?". Glielo lasciò credere. Non era la scappatoia migliore, ma avrebbe colto qualsiasi scusa per liberarsene.  
"Non è proprio... non è un appuntamento, ma...".  
 _Appuntamento_ , come no. Con i suoi rimorsi.  
Non seppe decidere se Castle era più incredulo, deluso o arrabbiato. Non che le importasse, non doveva importarle.  
Le ombre del cattivo umore, che la sua menzogna imbastita in fretta e furia avevano prodotto, scomparvero in fretta. Castle tornò alla compostezza che aveva ostentato per tutta la giornata e si fece da parte.

"Buona serata. Divertiti". Riuscì ad aggiungere anche un sorriso garbato, che la convinse, più di tutto il resto, che non gli importava che uscisse con chicchessia. Forse doveva farlo davvero.  
Quel bacio non aveva significato niente, pensò allontanandosi a testa alta. Non per lui e nemmeno per lei. Buono a sapersi. Forse essere di bell'aspetto e universalmente corteggiato lo faceva imbattere spesso in baci occasionali, nelle più strambe circostanze.  
Un'ultima occhiata verso la sua scrivania, dove Castle era rimasto in piedi a guardarla andare via, la fece però ripiombare nella confusione. Chinò la testa solo quando le porte si richiusero, lasciando che le spalle si afflosciassero.


	4. Quattro

**Quattro**

Quando giunse da Lanie, dopo aver faticosamente attraversato la città per via del traffico di cui di solito non avvertiva il peso, grazie alle doti di intrattenitore di Castle, aveva riacquistato la naturale compostezza. O così almeno le era piaciuto convincersi.  
Si era indirizzata un lungo discorso pieno di ottimi consigli e sagge ammonizioni, che aveva ascoltato con attenzione, annuendo, e per questo si sentiva, per la prima volta in molte ore, bendisposta nei confronti di se stessa, pronta a darsi una medaglia per aver superato quasi indenne una prova di tale portata.  
Nessun traguardo le era precluso, grazie alla determinazione e al brio che aveva infine riesumato.  
Certo, un'analisi accurata avrebbe di fatto sottolineato che non avrebbe dovuto cacciarsi nei guai fin dal primo momento, evitando di far deragliare il solido vagone dei suoi rapporti con Castle, ma dall'attuale comportamento di lui era chiaro che nulla era stato incrinato. Lui non aveva dato peso alla vicenda.

Dopo un lungo battibecco interiore, aveva deciso che era proprio questa la posizione di Castle. Del resto lei lo conosceva bene e sapeva leggergli nella mente come e più di lui. Si erano baciati, era stato, _uhm_ , bello (molto di più, molto di più! _Silenzio!_ ) e non ci sarebbero stati strascichi né chissà quali altre conseguenze. Anzi, da un certo punto di vista, a voler essere ottimisti, era stato molto meglio così, si disse.  
Avevano brillantemente superato la prova della loro attrazione fisica e ora potevano con agio buttarsela alle spalle, per dedicarsi proficuamente alla loro collaborazione lavorativa, che avrebbe solo beneficiato della pace dei sensi recentemente conquistata.  
Qualcosa aveva scricchiolato di fronte a questa curiosa definizione del suo attuale stato mentale, ma lei non vi aveva dato troppo peso. Gli abissi della negazione sono un richiamo irresistibile.

Lanie le riservò un'occhiata molto accurata e penetrante che scalfì appena la sicurezza che brandiva come un pugnale.  
"Perché sei venuta in obitorio? Non era necessario, come ti stavo spiegando al telefono, se solo mi avessi lasciato finire di parlare", la apostrofò con piglio deciso. Niente di importante sarebbe sfuggito al setaccio di quegli occhi indagatori.  
"Passavo di qui", replicò Kate scarna, studiando il cadavere depositato sul tavolo. Lui sì che aveva raggiunto la pace _eccetera.  
_ "Lavori dall'altra parte della città e vivi ancora più lontano".  
"Ho da fare in questa zona".  
Lanie la incenerì con lo sguardo, che lei sostenne stoicamente. Era così che ci si sentiva sotto interrogatorio? Sperò di essere altrettanto brava.  
"E dove è Castle? Sei fuggita da lui? Di solito non riuscite a districarvi l'uno dall'altra nemmeno per cinque minuti".  
Che bella immagine. Per niente pertinente e azzeccata. Arrossì violentemente e nascose il volto.  
"Aveva un appuntamento", mentì. Stava diventando brava a inventarsi bugie, cosette veniali che tenevano lontani i disturbatori della sua preziosa quiete.  
"Davvero? E a te non dispiace?".  
"Certo che no", negò con foga. Troppa. Doveva stare attenta. "Perché dovrebbe interessarmi? E comunque non è detto che fosse qualcosa di galante". Nemmeno quando mentiva riusciva ad affibbiargli una donna. Interessante scoperta.  
"Anzi, a proposito di appuntamenti...". Le venne un'idea improvvisa e insensata, e proprio per questo forse adatta alle circostanze straordinarie, che fino a pochi minuti prima, aveva definito "niente di importante".  
"Vuoi che ti organizzi qualcosa? Ho la persona giusta per te. Era ora che ti decidessi ad abbandonare la tua tana". Lei non si nascondeva in nessuna tana, ma preferì sorvolare.  
"Sì, grazie. Mi farebbe piacere uscire con qualcuno. Ma... pensavo più a qualcuno per Castle". Strinse le labbra, preparandosi alla reazione.  
Lanie cadde dalle nuvole. Era sicura di aver sentito un tonfo.  
"Vuoi che _io_ trovi una donna per Castle?! Da quando non è in grado di farlo da solo?".  
Non aveva torto, ma non poteva farsi fermare da tali sottigliezze.  
"Ultimamente mi sembra... non so... un po' stanco. Sta lavorando troppo". La fiera della banalità si era materializzata in Terra tra le donne di buona volontà.  
"Castle? _Richard_ Castle? L'uomo che non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso e che tu vuoi far precipitare in dirupo, pur compiacendoti segretamente che ti stia sempre intorno?".  
Kate sfoggiò una smorfia di pura stizza. "Non è assolutamente così". Non lo era davvero e non perché stava mentendo a se stessa.  
Lanie non le prestò attenzione, cosa che aumentò notevolmente il suo malumore. Le passò un documento con i risultati della analisi che aveva appena stampato. Kate finse di leggere con impegno, anche se era sicura che l'attacco al quale era stata sottoposta non fosse ancora terminato.  
"Esco io con lui, se ha bisogno di distrarsi un po'", propose l'amica con aria innocente.  
Le cadde quasi la mandibola sul pavimento. Anche quella fece rumore. Un fragore assordante.  
"Tu?! _Tu_ vuoi uscire con Castle?". Se le avesse detto che era in grado di resuscitare i morti – colse l'ironia – si sarebbe stupita di meno.  
"Sì, perché? Hai qualche problema a riguardo?", la sfidò.  
"Certo che no! Ma lui è...". Cercò la definizione più adatta.  
"Tuo?". Non la faceva mai finire di parlare.  
"Insopportabile. Egocentrico. Arrogante", ruggì. E non _suo.  
_ Lanie le lanciò un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire con lui, stai tranquilla. Ma è stato uno spasso vederti prendere fuoco". Erano insopportabili. Tutti. Doveva chiudersi nella sua caverna silenziosa al più presto.  
Lanie estrasse qualcosa da un cassetto. Come faceva a rimanere impassibile, continuare a lavorare e intanto darle il tormento?  
"Riassumiamo. A chi devo organizzare appuntamenti? A te o a Castle? Di questo passo dovrò prendere appunti scritti. O aprire un'agenzia". Si voltò verso di lei con un'agenda e una penna in mano, che aveva tolto dal taschino del camice.  
A Kate venne un po' da ridere, di fronte all'assurdità della situazione, che Lanie aveva tanto abilmente sottolineato.  
Lanie le puntò contro la penna.  
"Anzi... se avete tanto bisogno entrambi di compagnia, perché non vi affidate alla soluzione più semplice? Sei una donna di scienza, in fondo".  
Non le piacque quell'aggiunta finale, ma ancor meno le suonò tranquillizzante il discorso di cui non individuava lo scopo.  
"Cioè?".  
"Uscite insieme voi due! Due piccioni con una fava. Più semplice di così...".  
Kate diede un colpo di tacco sulle piastrelle bianche e lucide. Di male in peggio.  
"Non uscirò di certo con Castle!". Perfino dirlo le dava le vertigini.  
"Perché no?". Lanie finse di aver dimenticato che l'aveva appena definito egocentrico, arrogante e tutta la sfilza di altri nomi poco gentili che gli aveva affibbiato nel tempo.  
"Perché è un _donnaiolo_!". Le parve un motivo valido, tenendo conto che aveva dovuto inventarlo sui due piedi.  
"E tu sei una _donna_. Pensa se fosse stato l'inverso. Sarebbe stato un po' difficile da gestire".  
Era _più_ che esasperante. Avrebbe meritato di essere piantata in asso. Fece silenzio, ignorare era sempre l'arma migliore.  
"Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato nemmeno una volta? Devi esserti per forza almeno chiesta come sarebbe stato. Lui l'ha fatto di sicuro. Forse _più_ che pensato".  
Il tono era diventato troppo allusivo e ammiccante. C'era qualcosa d'altro che bolliva in pentola, molto più di quello che la sua espressione ingenua voleva trasmettere. Lanie non era così ignara come voleva apparire. Era intenzionata a farla confessare perché sapeva già che cosa era successo. Forse glielo avevano riferito. Kate non voleva passare le ore successive impegnata in un estenuante gioco al gatto e al topo, quindi decise di affrontarla apertamente, subito.  
"Sai qualcosa, vero? Ti hanno riferito di averci visto?".  
Saltò fuori che la sua paranoia le aveva fatto sospettare cose che esistevano solo dentro la sua coscienza molto sporca. Lanie trasecolò di fronte a quell'ammissione e Kate vide il suo errore madornale dispiegare ali immense e trascinarla via con sé.  
"Non mi hanno...". Era tanto stupefatta da rimanere senza parole, dopo quella rivelazione accidentale.  
Devo murarmi viva in un convento, pensò Kate. Perché non ho permesso a Castle di accompagnarmi? Non sarei stata costretta ad affrontare niente di tutto questo.  
"Visti dove? A fare che cosa? Siete usciti insieme?!". Aveva decisamente recuperato l'uso della favella.  
"No, non siamo _usciti_ ". Quello almeno era vero. "È solo stato un... incidente".  
"Sei accidentalmente finita tra le braccia di Castle?", la prese in giro. "Perché a me non capita mai?".  
"Non è andata così". Sì, a essere onesti. Tranne la parte in cui non era stata lei a offrirsi volontaria, proprio il contrario. "E non intendo parlarne".  
"Ne parlerai, invece, perché ci farò portare dei viveri e ordinerò di chiudere tutti gli ingressi dell'obitorio".  
Kae sbuffò rumorosamente, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato niente e non sarebbe servito a mitigare la sua ordalia.  
Le diede le spalle e andò a sedersi su uno sgabello di metallo. Le diede soddisfazione sentirlo cigolare fastidiosamente sotto al suo peso.  
"Siamo usciti a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro e...".  
Lanie la interruppe non appena ebbe pronunciato le prime parole. Di quel passo avrebbe trascorso la notte lì.  
"Stai parlando di un _appuntamento_ con Castle?". Perché doveva sempre drammatizzare le cose?  
"No", spiegò pazientemente. "Nessun appuntamento. Solo due colleghi che trascorrono un paio di ore insieme dopo una giornata particolarmente estenuante", puntualizzò. Era andata proprio così, non stava mentendo né cercando di sminuire la faccenda.

"E... ?", la incalzò.  
Si lisciò un'invisibile piega dei pantaloni, non solo per giocare perfidamente con l'impazienza di Lanie, ma anche per decidere come spiegare quanto successo senza far sorgere troppi interrogativi.  
"Ci siamo baciati". Lo ammise a voce così bassa e con tanta riluttanza che temette che Lanie glielo avrebbe fatto ripetere e lei non ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio. Ma non fu necessario. Aveva capito benissimo.  
"Divertente. Adesso però voglio sapere che cosa è successo davvero".  
 _Il colmo_. Con tutta la fatica che le era costata confessare i suoi peccati, non veniva nemmeno creduta.  
"Ehi. È andata proprio così", replicò un po' offesa. Era così difficile da credere?  
Lanie la squadrò poco convinta, ma d'un tratto fu vittima di una repentina trasformazione. Corse veloce verso la sua scrivania, prese il telefono e armeggiò furiosamente, rischiando di farselo sfuggire. Non era l'unica a essere impazzita, quindi. Era colpa dei baci di Castle. Rendevano isterici tutti, anche per interposta persona. Bastava nominarli.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", le urlò alzando la testa per capire che cosa stesse combinando. Non era dell'umore migliore per sopportare cambiamenti di personalità. Non quando aveva a che fare con Castle quotidianamente.  
"Riscuoto la mia scommessa. Mi ha fatto vincere parecchi dollari, con questo tuo... come vogliamo definirlo? _Exploit_?".  
Grazie alle sue riconosciute e notevoli doti deduttive, le fu chiaro nel giro di un istante che cosa Lanie avesse intenzione di fare. Balzò in piedi e la raggiunse prima che venisse fatto ulteriore danno alla sua reputazione. Oltre a tutto il resto. Le strappò il telefono dalle mani e non si curò delle proteste accese. Lo nascose in tasca, al sicuro.  
"Una scommessa?! Siete impazziti? Scommettete sulla mia vita privata?".  
"Scommettiamo su tutto", chiarì con sussiego. "Ma la tua aveva la posta più alta. Se potessi ridarmi il telefono, cortesemente, vorrei informare gli altri partecipanti...".  
"Non informerai proprio nessuno! Non è di dominio pubblico". No, il punto non era questo. "E non so quali siano i termini della scommessa, ma non è successo proprio niente. _Quindi_ non hai vinto".  
"Vi siete baciati, _quindi_ ho vinto. Si tratta di capire quanto è grande la mia vittoria e cioè se tu... se voi...".  
"No", tagliò corto. "Assolutamente, no".  
La delusione di Lanie fu palpabile.  
"Come sarebbe _assolutamente no_? Che cosa ti passa per la mente? Ti lasci finalmente andare e poi non te lo porti a casa? Che senso ha avuto allora baciarvi?!", la aggredì.  
"È quello che stavo cercando di spiegarti. Non è successo niente".  
Non la ascoltò, ma se lo era aspettato.  
"Vai subito a riprendere da dove vi siete interrotti! Usa il mio cellulare per chiamarlo!".  
"Non intendo fare niente del genere!", si infuriò. I toni si fecero accesi. L'ultima volta che aveva controllato si era trattato pur sempre della sua vita. Lanie la faceva facile. E dava scontato che lei volesse andare oltre. Non voleva.  
"Perché no?!".  
Che tutte volessero per forza trascorrere notti con Castle era un fatto assodato che non meritava ulteriori dibattiti, a quanto pareva.  
"Perché sono ancora arrabbiata con lui per aver ficcato il naso in cose che non lo riguardano".  
"E questo che cosa significa? Non devi sposarlo. O parlargli. Puoi rimanere arrabbiata con lui e intanto divertirti".  
"Io non faccio queste cose!", replicò esterrefatta, un po' ansante. Quella conversazione stava esaurendo la sua forza vitale del prossimo lustro.  
Fu il turno di Lanie di sbuffare.  
"Sì, ce ne siamo accorti", replicò con un'aria strafottente che la indispose. Rimpianse il silenzio di Castle, dopotutto. A confronto era stato molto più rilassante, se pure l'aveva costretta sulle spine per l'intera giornata. Lanie sembrò rassegnarsi.  
"Ok, dimmi almeno come è stato. O come è successo. Chi ha preso l'iniziativa?". Avvicinò uno sgabello al suo, ma Kate non si sentiva pronta – né ora, né mai - a questo grado di confidenza. Erano passati i tempi in cui ridacchiava in bagno con le sue amiche. Se mai lo aveva fatto. Era stata più il tipo che partecipava a serate di poeti ribelli.  
"Non intendo parlarne", ripeté cocciutamente. "E non succederà mai più".  
"Perché no?", questa volta la domanda non suonò come un'accusa rivolta alle sue abitudini _Hamish.  
_ "Perché...". Iniziò a pruderle un punto preciso del cuoio capelluto.  
"Perché siamo amici. Non ha senso rovinare il nostro rapporto per niente".  
 _Niente_ suonò troppo categorico e un po' disonesto. Ma Lanie necessitava di un trattamento deciso.  
"Quale amicizia? Primo, hai detto tu stessa di essere ancora arrabbiata con lui per quella storia di tua madre e lo sono anche io. In ogni caso non ho mai visto "amicizia" tra voi, solo due persone che faticavano a non strapparsi i vestiti di dosso".  
Questo era troppo brutale anche per lei.

"Beh, a quanto pare riusciamo a non strapparceli. Non è stato difficile resistere, anzi. Forse hai sempre visto qualcosa di inesistente. Adesso ne avete le prove".  
Quella punta di amarezza con la quale aveva chiuso il discorso era del tutto inaspettata.  
Lanie non era convinta, ma si astenne saggiamente dall'andare oltre nel tentare di convincerla a trascorrere qualche ora "divertente" con Castle, cosa che, ammise con se stessa mentre faceva a ritroso il percorso verso l'uscita dell'obitorio, non era un'opzione così sgradita, né repellente come aveva appena finito di descrivere. Meglio anzi non dilettarsi con illusorie e suadenti lusinghe.


	5. Cinque

**Cinque**

Se lo trovò davanti, appena aprì il portone dell'obitorio. Nonostante la sua testa fosse ancora immersa negli ultimi discorsi fatti con Lanie e tutto quello che essi suggerivano – qualcosa che ricacciò velocemente in un angolo appartato -, sarebbe stato impossibile non notarlo, appoggiato con totale disinvoltura allo sportello della sua auto. La sua Ferrari, che spiccava nel circondario come se avesse sopra di sé un'enorme freccia a indicarla.  
Il quadretto era così indisponente che si innervosì subito, soprattutto per l'espressione di autentico compiacimento che scorse sul suo volto, prima di volgere gli occhi altrove, fissando con ostentazione lo sguardo sulla strada.  
Avrebbe solo dovuto raggiungere la sua auto, purtroppo parcheggiata proprio davanti a quella di Castle. Era più che convinta che non si fosse trattato di una casualità.  
Sarebbe quindi stato necessario superarlo e non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di non strappargli quel ghigno soddisfatto dal volto. Si chiuse il cappotto fino all'ultimo bottone, per tenersi impegnata e, probabilmente, per mettere una barriera fittizia tra loro.

Dopo qualche istante di riflessione, ferma sulla soglia, fece un deciso passo in avanti, tenendo stretta la sua borsa. Ne fece un altro. Via via divenne più semplice accorciare la distanza tra lei e l'auto. Non lo degnò di uno sguardo, strada facendo, concentrata sul suo obiettivo. Avrebbe aperto lo sportello e sarebbe salita, lasciandolo lì imbalsamato, perché per lei non c'era proprio nessuno che stava dando spettacolo di sé proprio lì sul marciapiede. _Nessuno.  
_ Andò meglio del previsto. Nonostante diventasse sempre più rigida, mentre avanzava – avrebbe pagato quella tensione al collo, se non se ne fosse presa cura al più presto – la sua meta venne raggiunta in fretta, senza incidenti. Soprattutto senza che Castle la chiamasse o tentasse di fermarla. Il che era strano, ma ci avrebbe riflettuto sopra solo quando fosse stata al sicuro.

"Lo so che fingi di non avermi visto". Come non detto. La salvezza divenne un miraggio lontano. Ma non aveva decisamente voglia di avere a che fare con lui a quell'ora della sera – tecnicamente l'orario lavorativo era già stato concluso da un bel pezzo, nessuno, nemmeno il sindaco, poteva imporle di avere a che fare con un personaggio fastidioso del genere. Che lei aveva baciato, ma quello era un discorso chiuso e sepolto, come sapevano bene entrambi.  
Continuò a fare finta che lui non esistesse. Forse se lo avesse desiderato ardentemente sarebbe successo. Forse.  
"Se te ne vai corro a chiedere aiuto a Lanie", le gridò dietro, in parte divertito e in parte mortalmente deciso a dare seguito alle sue minacce. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che lo avrebbe fatto.  
Valutò precipitosamente le sue opzioni. Era odioso e insopportabile, e voleva solo infastidirla – c'erano le condizioni per denunciarlo o chiedere un ordine restrittivo?Purtroppo, non c'erano.  
D'altro canto, Lanie non era un'ipotesi percorribile. Dopo quello che le aveva raccontato, ci mancava solo che venisse fuori a dirimere la diatriba tra due contendenti di cui conosceva troppi retroscena. Forse la parola giusta non era _troppi_ – avrebbe significato che erano più di uno –, ma già quello di cui era al corrente bastava per farla sudare freddo al pensiero di un confronto a tre.

Dovette a malincuore tornare sui suoi passi. Non tutto era perduto, bastava che gli imponesse chiaro e tondo di lasciarla in pace. Sbuffò. Come se fosse mai servito a qualcosa.  
Lo fronteggiò, a braccia conserte, con la migliore espressione seccata che riuscì a produrre – non che fosse difficile. Era quella che le veniva meglio in sua presenza.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle? Perché sei qui?". Proseguì, senza permettergli di spiegarsi. "Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, possiamo parlarne domani. Sono stanca e voglio tornare a casa".  
"Pensavo avessi da fare stasera", sottolineò lui, facendole venire voglia di mandarlo a gambe all'aria.  
Non dimenticava mai niente di quello che era costretta a inventare?  
"Sì. Ce l'avevo ma, come ho detto prima...", lasciò che la sua voce assumesse un tono di superiorità che lei certamente non avrebbe tollerato. "Sono stanca e voglio solo andare a casa".  
Lo sfidò a smentirla. Ma lui non lo fece. Perse invece quell'aria da playboy in vacanza e divenne serio. Non che fosse un atteggiamento che assumeva spesso, ma tornò più simile al Castle che aveva imparato a sopportare, con il tempo.  
"Ho pensato che avremmo potuto prenderci qualche minuto per... risolvere la questione", concluse lui, ingarbugliandosi nelle parole. Per essere uno che lo faceva di mestiere, non si era preparato nessun discorso convincente.  
Non chiese di specificare meglio di che cosa stesse parlando, perché dal suo punto di vista non c'era nessuna _questione_ da risolvere.  
Lo fissò, muta. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di dire alcunché. Lasciò che se la sbrogliasse da solo.  
"Ok". Non era molto bravo a duelli visivi. "Capisco la tua posizione. Pensavo solo che dovremmo uscire insieme stasera", ribatté, per niente a disagio nell'esprimere quella follia, che la fece ardere di ira istantanea.  
Si morse la lingua. Più di una volta. Fu necessario anche calmarsi quanto bastava per non dargli corda e non raccogliere la sua provocazione. Non erano previsti premi? Lei di certo ne meritava uno per riuscire a mantenersi apparentemente imperturbabile.  
"Questo sarebbe il modo in cui di solito inviti fuori qualcuno?", replicò sarcastica. _Molto_ sarcastica.  
Lo vide farsi incerto. Il punto era suo.  
"Perché... vorresti... stai dicendo che potrei farlo?". Era divertente, tutto sommato, rendersi conto che perfino lui rimaneva senza parole.  
"No!", gli gridò in faccia con grande soddisfazione. "Castle, che cosa ti è preso? Perché ti presenti qui come se stessi interpretando un latin lover da due soldi di un film di terza categoria? Portandoti perfino dietro la Ferrari, a completare il quadretto".  
"Perché così avresti potuto non prendermi sul serio", confessò, lasciandola interdetta.  
"Ti senti bene?", chiese, seriamente preoccupata che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Gli posò perfino una mano sul braccio, ma se ne pentì subito. Non era il solito Castle, e già la variante normale avrebbe equivocato il suo gesto. La vita consigliava prudenza.  
"La nostra ultima uscita insieme – o come vuoi definirla – si è conclusa un po' bruscamente. Credo che sarebbe meglio riprovarci - intendo frequentarci come colleghi che si vedono anche dopo l'ufficio" chiarì ansiosamente. "Prima che quello che è successo rovini i nostri rapporti lavorativi e renda impossibile andare a berci qualcosa quando ne abbiamo voglia. Come quando si cade da cavallo e si deve risalirci sopra subito o si perde il coraggio".  
Lo pagavano, per quelle metafore?  
"Stai dicendo che siamo caduti da cavallo?", domandò impassibile.  
Le rivolse un sorriso un po' troppo accentuato che la mise in guardia. "Detto da te lo fa sembrare...".  
"Castle. Fermati". Alzò una mano per porre fine a quell'insensatezza. "La Ferrari in questo tuo piano come si inserisce?".  
Se doveva andare a fondo, lei si sarebbe divertita a mandarcelo.  
"Se fossi venuto con un'auto sobria sarebbe sembrato un invito ufficiale che avresti dovuto tenere in considerazione, e rifiutare, peggiorando la situazione. Così invece puoi prenderti gioco di me e intanto goderti la mia compagnia, senza altri fini".  
"Non ho mai avuto altri fini", precisò, anche se l'idea contorta che le aveva appena espresso l'aveva fatta sorridere. Di nascosto.  
"Lo so. Nemmeno io", si affrettò a rassicurarla. "Ma so che queste _questioni_ conducono spesso a problemi di comunicazione. E siccome sono appena tornato al distretto...".  
"Hai paura di essere cacciato di nuovo? Non preoccuparti, Castle, non accadrà. Non ho intenzione di allontanarti". Sì, lo avrebbe voluto, ma non era il momento adatto per discuterne.  
Fece qualche passo in direzione della sua auto. Era seccata perché lui aveva svelato il suo vero intento, che non riguardava se stesso e non lei in prima persona? Sì, anche se non ne capiva il motivo.  
"Beckett...".  
Tornò da lui per chiudere la questione per sempre.  
"Castle, non c'è bisogno che risolviamo nulla, né di tornare su _nessun cavallo_ ". Le veniva un po' da ridere a usare quella metafora. Ma cercò di rimanere seria. Sentiva che il punto stava per finire dalla sua parte e non aveva intenzione di perdere terreno. "È tutto ok tra di noi".  
"Non è sembrato così oggi. Anzi, eravamo un po'... tesi?", suggerì.  
Quindi lui era stato effettivamente qualcosa d'altro che non una statua sorridente completamente a suo agio? Buono a sapersi.  
"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando. Io sono tranquilla nel ripeterti che non è cambiato _niente,_ perché non è successo _niente_ ". Forse a furia di ripeterlo avrebbe convinto il mondo intero.  
"Quindi possiamo uscire a divertirci un paio d'ore senza che significhi _niente_. O che ci siano motivi per non farlo".  
L'aveva incastrata? Di nuovo?  
"Potremmo farlo, in linea teorica, certo. E capiterà ancora, più avanti, con altri detective, in altre circostanze". Annuì perfino, sapendo di mentire. "Ma stasera sono veramente stanca".  
"Va bene".

Aveva capito giusto? Stava rinunciando a tentare di convincerla? "Ma dal momento che siamo già qui e casa tua è piuttosto lontana, che ne dici di fermarci da qualche parte per un ultimo caffè? Dieci minuti?".  
 _Wow._ Che invito elegante. Perché non una camomilla in piedi, già che c'era? Non che naturalmente a lei interessasse. Lo diceva per principio.  
"Vorrei solo essere certo che tra di noi sia tutto a posto".  
"Ti ho già detto che è così, Castle".  
"Solo il tempo di raccontarmi che cosa ti ha detto Lanie", insistette.  
"Questo trasformerebbe la nostra _non_ uscita _non_ lavorativa in qualcosa che assomiglia a degli straordinari".  
Le sorrise. Lei ebbe il dubbio che sapesse perfettamente che cosa stesse pensando, e provando, e che l'avesse saputo per tutto il tempo.  
"Lo prendo per un sì? Non ti tiri mai indietro se c'è da lavorare qualche ora in più. Sono i cittadini che tu hai promesso di difendere, a chiederlo. È la _Giustizia_ ", concluse in tono ispirato. Vide perfino le virgolette nell'aria.  
Scoppiò a ridere forte : "D'accordo. Tanto non mi daresti tregua fino alla mia completa resa. Meglio farlo subito. Togliamoci il pensiero".  
Lo vide farsi dubbioso. "E con questo intendi... ?".  
" _Uscire_ , Castle. Uscire come colleghi. Per dieci minuti, non di più", puntualizzò.  
"Certo, certo, ovviamente. Saranno i migliori dieci minuti...".  
"Ce ne andiamo, Castle, o intendi stare qui tutta la notte a blaterare?".  
Il punto era definitivamente suo.


	6. Sei

**Sei - Castle**

"Devo passare da casa a cambiarmi", offrì Beckett come spiegazione esplicita alla sua domanda inespressa su perché non salisse in auto, rimanendo invece a una certa distanza da lui, senza avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

Non era ancora certo di come fosse stato possibile convincerla tanto facilmente – per usare solo la _punta_ di un eufemismo – a trascorrere parte della serata con lui. Né gli sembrava di aver dato il meglio di sé, nel tentativo di trovare giustificazioni più che logiche al perché dovessero vedersi di nuovo dopo quanto successo l'ultima volta che si erano avventurati nelle acque sconosciute di quello che _non_ era nato come appuntamento, ma che si era concluso come il peggior disastro della storia. O, almeno, quella era stata la sua impressione quando, inebetito, era rimasto a fissarla andarsene in fretta e furia dal locale affollato, per lasciarsi alle spalle ogni vaga e oscura traccia di quanto vissuto a quel tavolo che aveva iniziato a definire _galeotto_ , quando si era dannato a capire che cosa avesse sortito l'incantesimo che gliel'aveva spinta tra le braccia.

Non aveva avuto nessuna idea proficua e vincente su come affrontarla il mattino seguente, se non starsene saggiamente sulle sue, in attesa di capire come archiviare – o no – un evento assolutamente fuori dall'ordinario. Il problema era che lei non gli aveva dato il minimo appiglio su cui costruire una solida giustificazione che permettesse a entrambi di superare il prematuro arrivo dell'Apocalisse – o continuare da dove si erano fermato - alternativa su cui avrebbe puntato tutti i suoi averi, se fosse stata garanzia sufficiente per far avverare i suoi sogni.  
In quel preciso momento trovava quindi più che realistico che lei non avesse nessuna intenzione di dar seguito a quanto aveva accettato di fare, solo perché spinta maldestramente da lui.

"Perché? Mi sembra... vai benissimo così". Era perfettamente al corrente che era più che sensato non dar mai corda a una donna che valuta negativamente il proprio abbigliamento. Forse doveva perfino fare un balzo indietro per la stupore di scoprire che lei non lo considerasse più che adatto. Non che lui avesse in effetti delle critiche da muoverle. Era perfetta. Lo era sempre.  
"Solo se hai in mente di portarmi a un incontro hamish", replicò tagliente come un rasoio, beneficiandolo di una alzata di sopracciglia particolarmente eloquente.  
"Ti prego, Beckett, di non suggerirmi immagini così vivide...", esordì con fare sognante, con il solo proposito di infastidirla.  
"Castle!", lo fermò, inorridita.  
Castle dovette ammettere meschinamente tra sé che si stava divertendo un mondo.  
"D'accordo. Penso solo che i tuoi vestiti siano adatti – e non vedo perché non dovrebbero esserlo – per prendere un caffè al volo nel primo bar che ci capita, mentre mi ragguagli sul caso", elencò con tono volutamente incolore.  
L'espressione di stizza, magnificamente espressa dal mento proteso in avanti e le labbra serrate, gli fece capire che era riuscito nel suo intento, e molto meglio del previsto. "A meno che...".  
Lei divenne sfuggente. Non apprezzava moltissimo gli "a meno che", lo sapeva perfettamente.  
"A meno che tu non abbia in mente qualcosa di diverso che non una breve sosta di passaggio, prima che ce ne andiamo a dormire?". Omise di definire _innocente_ la sosta appena descritta, perché non voleva bruciare tutto il suo vantaggio. Si era anche avvicinato di qualche passo, ma rimase sempre al di qua della zona di allarme.  
"Se dobbiamo _risalire a cavallo_ , meglio farlo come si deve, no?".  
Quel cavallo, da lui tirato in ballo, li avrebbe ammazzati tutti, gemette tra sé.  
Preferì concentrarsi sul positivo: si trattava di una resa? Perché lui percepiva il profumo della vittoria arrivare da molto lontano a inebriargli i sensi.  
Che le piacesse o meno, aveva accettato di uscire con lui. E per più di dieci minuti. Evitò con cura di fare un giro di corsa dell'isolato per mostrare a tutti le medaglie appuntate al petto. Si schiarì la voce.  
"Se questa è la tua idea, non sarò di certo io...". Venne interrotto da uno sbuffo.  
"Non farla tanto lunga, Castle. Hai sempre saputo che non si sarebbe trattato di un caffè". L'aveva sperato, ma mai, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più arditi, avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a convincerla, neppure con l'inganno.  
Trovò più elegante non rispondere alcunché, prima che le divinità generose gli togliessero quella sudata ricompensa. Preferì spostare la conversazione in un'altra direzione.

"Stai usando la scusa di tornare a casa a cambiarti per chiudermi fuori dalla porta e rimangiarti la parola?". Non si poteva mai sapere, meglio mettere subito in chiaro le cose. Non avrebbe ceduto. Avrebbe invece chiamato un fabbro e divelto la serratura per portarsela via di peso.  
Non avrebbe mai confessato ad anima viva quello che la sua mente turbata e preistorica aveva appena processato.  
"Sei convinto che non ti faccia entrare nel mio appartamento?", si informò con naturalezza, incrociando le braccia sul petto e predisponendosi all'ascolto, all'apparenza molto interessata a quanto aveva da risponderle.  
 _Questo_ non l'aveva previsto. Stava giocando sporco oppure era in preda a una psicosi che l'aveva fatta smettere di intendere e ragionare. Oppure... c'era una terza ipotesi che gli sembrava troppo audace per prenderla perfino in considerazione.  
Sogghignò. "Non mi inganni, Beckett. Mi concederesti di entrare a casa tua solo imbavagliato, ammanettato e accompagnato da una scorta armata. Non che l'ipotesi mi dispiaccia, ma non è realistica. Quindi torniamo al punto di partenza. È una scusa per liberarti di me?".  
La vide valutare quale risposta sferzante si meritasse a quel punto, per poi decidere di concludere la schermaglia, probabilmente perché non desiderava far l'alba di fronte all'obitorio.  
"No, Castle. Voglio solo cambiarmi, non liberarmi di te, cosa che non avrei problemi a fare, senza ricorrere a nessun sotterfugio".

Lui si fermò appena in tempo dal rimarcare che, a rigor di logica, se non l'aveva fatto, significava che non _voleva_ farlo.  
Era euforico per gli ultimi sviluppi, ma mortalmente confuso dalla repentina trasformazione di Beckett in una creatura affascinante ma sconosciuta, che si sommava al comportamento imprevedibile di cui era stato vittima – consenziente – solo ventiquattro ore prima e che non gli permetteva di figurarsi con esattezza che cosa sarebbe successo nel prossimo futuro. Era elettrizzato, una sensazione adrenalinica che non gli capitava di provare da diverso tempo.  
La donna al suo cospetto non poteva essere più diversa dal poliziotto irreprensibile che lo tollerava a malapena – era certo che lei non avesse cambiato opinione su di lui – e questo apriva margini di imperscrutabilità che lo stuzzicavano e lo facevano fremere dalla voglia di sapere dove li avrebbe condotti questa versione di Beckett a lui preclusa, ma di cui aveva sempre sospettato l'esistenza, dietro quel suo primo strato di puro acciaio.

La aspettò in auto. Naturalmente non gli aveva proposto di salire e lui non se lo era aspettato, né aveva preteso che lo facesse. Per quanto si stessero via via spingendo nell'ignoto, il suo appartamento era ancora _off limits_ per lui e lo sarebbe stato finché non lo avesse invitato lei o non fossero stati abbastanza in confidenza perché fosse normale farlo. _Amichevolmente.  
_ Era fermamente intenzionato a non compiere gesti avventati. Non voleva che accadesse niente di irreparabile che avrebbe rischiato di allontanarli. Aveva già ficcato il naso nel caso di sua madre – continuava a pensare che fosse stata un'idea giusta, il fine che giustifica i mezzi eccetera e aveva rischiato che lei lo respingesse ai limiti del suo campo visivo e d'azione per il prossimo millennio. Era stata un'estate strana senza di lei. Non che ne avessero mai trascorse altre insieme in precedenza, ma gli era mancata la loro routine al distretto, le sue battute pungenti e gli occasionali momenti di cameratismo e vicinanza emotiva, quelli in cui lei gli faceva scorgere tracce del suo ricco mondo interiore, precluso ai più.

"Wow". Per quanto idiota potesse sembrare in quel momento, quell'assoluta mancanza di eleganza verbale fu l'unico responso che gli salì alle labbra quando se la trovò di nuovo davanti, trasformata nel brevissimo lasso di tempo in cui era scomparsa. Non che non si rendesse conto di quello che doveva esserci sotto tutti quegli strati di solida e sobria affidabilità di tutore della legge – ne aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio solo qualche tempo prima, quando gli si era presentata sotto copertura con un accento russo che faticava a dimenticare. Non si aspettava di vederla in quelle vesti nell'attuale circostanza. Non era preparato. Non sembrava idiota. Lo era davvero. E, a peggiorare la situazione, non era sicuro che i suoi fermi propositi di non affacciarsi sull'abisso sarebbero rimasti tali, se doveva trascorrere la serata in sua esclusiva compagnia, quando tutto quello su cui riusciva a concentrarsi erano i lembi di pelle generosamente lasciati scoperti dal vestito, suo temporaneo alleato.

"Se hai finito di startene lì a bocca spalancata, gradirei avere le chiavi e che ti spostassi sul tuo sedile", esclamò lei con tono annoiato, dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio. Era sicuro che avesse voluto fare un'entrata a effetto e che si stesse divertendo a lasciarlo senza parole, sottolineando così il suo momento ben poco brillante. Aveva ragione. Non si era sentito mai tanto stoccafisso nella sua vita.  
"Le chiavi? Pensavo che avrei guidato io", riuscì a balbettare al limite del patetico.  
"Perché? Di sera ti trasformi in un maschilista?".  
"No, no, certo. Mi sposto subito", si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
"Il locale lo scelgo io", affermò decisa mettendo in moto.  
Quando Castle si trovò relegato nella solita posizione, accanto a quelle lunghe gambe su cui per la prima volta poteva avere una più che ampia e comoda visuale, non riuscì a capire con precisione in che punto avesse aderito ai suoi ordini senza fiatare e perché mai sarebbe dovuto sembrare poco emancipato semplicemente dando per scontato di guidare lui stesso la propria auto, portandola da qualche parte e dietro suo invito. Ma preferì lasciarsi inebriare dal suo profumo, il brivido dell'avventura all'orizzonte e mettere da parte interrogativi di nessuna importanza.


	7. Sette

**Sette - Castle**

"Bella macchina", esclamò soddisfatta dopo aver spento il motore e avergli lanciato le chiavi, che lui, sempre ammutolito, aveva preso al volo con un gesto automatico.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se era rimasto più ipnotizzato dal suo deciso modo di guidare – beh, quella non era una novità, anche se sulla Ferrari l'effetto era molto diverso e altri aggettivi conturbanti che preferiva non specificare -, o dalla mancanza di tentennamenti con cui l'aveva condotto alla loro destinazione, senza informarlo dei progetti per la serata, da lei arbitrariamente decisi. Non era una novità nemmeno questo piglio autoritario, che lui trovava sempre affascinante.  
Ma forse il problema stava tutto nella stoffa troppo corta dell'abito su cui non aveva smesso un attimo di concentrare la sua attenzione, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti.

Non aveva idea di dove si fossero fermati – non riconosceva il quartiere -, ma gli sembrava poco virile domandarglielo e ammettere la sua ignoranza. Era però piuttosto ovvio che l'idea di un caffè fosse definitivamente tramontata.  
Era sempre convinto che _non_ si trattasse di un appuntamento vero e proprio, perlomeno non per il modo in cui era stato formulato l'invito, se così si poteva chiamare, anche se a quel punto non era più sicuro di chi avesse circuito l'altro. La sua facile vittoria e la fermezza con cui Beckett attendeva che si decidesse a recuperare le sue facoltà mentali, annebbiate dalla persistente esposizione alla fragranza probabilmente sovrannaturale da lei emessa, cominciavano a farlo sospettare che lei non fosse stata, in ultima analisi, vittima delle sue maldestre macchinazioni.  
Poteva forse cominciare a sperare che anche lei avesse magari _non_ desiderato uscire con lui - quello era sperare troppo -, ma che non trovasse così avversa l'idea di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia? D'altro canto non c'era nessun motivo per cui non potessero frequentarsi al di là dell'ambiente del distretto, che qualche volta gli sembrava il posto meno romantico del mondo, come era naturale che fosse, semplicemente per godere della reciproca compagnia.  
Gli sembrava che dopo quel lontano iniziale diniego, quando le aveva proposto di celebrare la chiusura del loro primo caso e lei si era negata con tale grazia e fascino da fargli desiderare di essere rifiutato più e più volte, la sola idea di chiederle di nuovo di uscire fosse qualcosa di inverosimile.

Perché no? D'accordo, era una domanda retorica, conosceva il motivo. La sua presenza al distretto era precaria, aveva invaso il suo spazio personale – anche se poi si era scusato – e lei non lo sopportava. Non più di quanto sopportasse il mezzo sferragliante che puliva le strade all'alba, in estate. Oppure le cose erano cambiate? E da quando lui se ne stava a rimuginare su come comportarsi con una donna, invece di agire, tuffarsi negli eventi nel suo solito modo spensierato e vedere come sarebbe andata? Che cosa aveva da perdere? Aveva _tutto_ da perdere. E lei non era una donna qualunque, questo gli era stato sempre molto chiaro e l'aveva inibito dal fare ogni ulteriore tentativo.  
Forse la prospettiva era mutata, ma l'avrebbe scoperto solo se si fosse deciso a uscirsene dalla sua tana e raggiungerla all'ingresso.  
"Bel posto", commentò, in una delle sue migliori performance di trita banalità, che lei colse spietatamente. Lo capì dallo sguardo divertito che le lesse in volto.  
"Non pensavo conoscessi questo genere di locali", aggiunse con disinvoltura, per fingere di essere ancora in grado di sostenere una conversazione che si potesse definire tale.  
Il sorriso si accentuò, illuminandola di puro godimento. "Se ti sembra tanto fuori dall'ordinario, dovresti vedere quelli che frequentavo un tempo".  
Immagini del suo passato ribelle – era sempre stato convinto che non fosse sempre stata la severa tutrice della Legge – gli sfilarono irresistibilmente davanti. Si distrasse.  
"Per lavoro, Castle!", lo redarguì, alzando il tono della voce e dandogli l'assoluta certezza che lei sapesse leggergli nel pensiero. O forse in questo suo nuovo stato di perenne intontimento dovuto, ne era certo, a qualche sostanza magica che lei emetteva quando non era impegnata a rincorrere criminali, era lui a essere piuttosto trasparente.

Non ebbe tempo di proseguire con i pensieri molesti che da qualche tempo non gli davano tregua, perché lei stava già superando la porta d'ingresso, apparentemente senza che il buttafuori trovasse fuori luogo la sua presenza. Non provò a fermarla e, anzi, sembrò accettare con naturalezza che lei entrasse a suo piacimento. Forse la conosceva già. Forse era una cliente abituale.  
Doveva smetterla. Doveva tornare a fare l'uomo, se non tutto d'un pezzo, quantomeno piacevole e dotato di un'autostima sufficiente a rendere allegra la serata, che lui aveva insistito che gli venisse concessa. Beh, forse non in questi termini. Doveva calmarsi, comunque. Beckett poteva condurre una vita piena di divertimenti notturni senza che lui dovesse agitarsi tanto.

Aveva sempre riconosciuto l'effetto che gli faceva, ma non aveva idea che sarebbe bastata una leggera deviazione dagli standard perché il cervello gli andasse in cortocircuito. La sera prima era stata una sorpresa. Un'enorme sorpresa. Lui aveva davvero pensato che avrebbero bevuto qualcosa _in amicizia_ ed era convinto che anche lei avesse le medesime aspettative. E già questo era clamoroso. Il fatto che lei lo assecondasse. Ma poi era successo l'inaspettato, e ora avrebbe dato tutti i suoi averi per capire che cosa le passasse per la mente.  
Magari non tutti i suoi averi. Voleva tenere da parte qualcosa per portarla fuori a cena. In vacanza. Comprarle un'isola. Oro e diamanti.  
Era meglio chiudere _anche_ con queste fantasie.

Il locale era molto affollato e molto buio. Non era un eufemismo, faticava a riconoscere la sagoma di Beckett che avvertiva, più che vedere, accanto a lui, se non nei brevi intervalli in cui veniva illuminata dalla luce abbagliante che ruotava sulla sala. Si chiese se lei avesse intenzionalmente scelto un posto in cui sarebbe stato facile far scomparire un cadavere, e impossibile parlarne. Non che loro lo facessero d'abitudine – parlarsi – ma qui era un'attività sociale preclusa già nelle premesse.  
"Balliamo?", gli propose, urlando per sovrastare la musica martellante, prendendolo per mano e indicandogli il centro della pista. Non voleva ammettere di esserne rimasto turbato, perché era naturale che richiamasse la sua attenzione con un gesto fisico, in quale altro modo sarebbe riuscita a farsi sentire sopra il frastuono? Ma la sua coscienza sporca gli faceva notare, amplificandoli, dettagli a cui un tempo non avrebbe dato nessun peso.  
Né si soffermò a stupirsi del fatto che Beckett _ballasse_ , perché di quel passo avrebbe dovuto ammettere che provava sconcerto per ogni manifestazione di normalità in una giovane donna che aveva ogni diritto di divertirsi e non solo lavorare duramente per cento ore la settimana. Per ogni manifestazione che non comprendeva _lui._

Annuì e si lanciò a fendere la ressa, andando avanti per primo e tenendola sempre per mano. Dal momento che si era presentata spontaneamente l'occasione, non vedeva perché non potesse rituffarsi nella recente dipendenza in lui sviluppatasi, cioè il tormento insoddisfatto provocato dal loro contatto fisico. Ricordava perfettamente, senza nessuno sforzo, la sensazione della sua pelle calda sotto le dita.

Il contesto non era ovviamente dei migliori. Era attorniati da corpi umani dimenanti che occupavano tutto lo spazio disponibile e non concedevano nessuna privacy. Non gli fu facile trovare un angolo dove potessero mostrare all'altro le loro abilità artistiche, attività a cui si dedicarono subito con serietà e impegno. Lei era naturalmente splendida, nel modo elegante e disinvolto con cui si muoveva nell'angolo che si erano ritagliati, del tutto a suo agio davanti a lui, come se fosse normale per loro starsene al centro di una pista, immersi in una musica assordante, a ballare uno di fronte all'altro. Costretti a una relativa vicinanza, ma rispettando i confini.  
Castle si ritrovò a non riuscire a smettere di fissarla ossessivamente, per quanto goffo potesse sembrare lì in piedi ignaro di tutto tranne che di lei, con un'espressione inequivocabile per qualsiasi osservatore che si fosse preso la briga di domandarsi che cosa ci fosse tra quei due.

Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare lei pareva non accorgersi di nulla, rilassata nel godersi quella che a tutti gli effetti era una serata libera che si era finalmente concessa, in compagnia di un collega con cui divideva un certo cameratismo.  
Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e si faceva pervadere dalla musica che l'assorbiva del tutto e la isolava dal resto.  
Curiosamente, lui non provava nessun senso di esclusione, anche se non era in apparenza coinvolto in qualsiasi cosa lei stesse facendo. _Ballare_ non era una descrizione che potesse esaurire completamente l'attività di cui era spettatore.  
Di tanto in tanto gli sorrideva, per quanto riusciva a vedere tra un bagliore e l'altro ed era proprio quello a non farlo sentire un ospite indesiderato. Il sorriso di Beckett, che a lui non era normalmente riservato in dosi generose, lo faceva sentire partecipe del flebile legame che si era temporaneamente instaurato tra loro.  
Muovendosi gli si era fatta più vicina, superando forse casualmente quel limite che si erano tacitamente impegnati a rispettare.  
Dal momento che era stata lei a prendere l'iniziativa, Castle si diede il permesso di fare altrettanto, sorridendole a sua volta. Non c'era niente di male. Non sarebbe successo niente di male o niente del tutto.

I suoi capelli gli sfiorarono una guancia e lui fu di colpo inebriato da una sensazione che gli era stranamente familiare ed estranea. Chiuse gli occhi per trattenerne l'essenza, ma fu questione di un attimo, perché lei si era già allontanata. Non riusciva a pensare a niente di più desiderabile e ovvio che non allungare le braccia per avvicinarla a sé e improvvisare qualcosa che, ne era certo, il suo corpo aveva già previsto alla perfezione.  
Fu quello che fece, mosso da una volontà che non era più la sua, ma che gli parve la più naturale e adeguata. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Le dita si strinsero intorno al tessuto sottile come se lo avessero fatto altre centinaia di volte. Nella sua mente, almeno un milione, anche in sogni di cui non aveva memoria, forse.  
Era sicuro che sarebbe sgusciata dalla sua presa, ma l'impressione che ebbe fu che non se ne fosse accorta o che non volesse farlo. Continuò a ballare, per quanto le era consentito, a una distanza che si era fatta più pericolosa. Forse fingeva che non fosse successo niente di strano, per non doverlo rimettere al suo posto in maniera spiacevole generando conseguenze sgradite, tra cui la prematura conclusione della serata. Era solo gentile, quindi, e lui la stava mettendo a disagio. O forse non aveva dato importanza a un gesto che per lei non significava niente.  
Strinse le mani più forte. A quel punto la sua bussola interiore era certa che avessero superato la zona di confine e che non sarebbero potuti tornare indietro. Era meglio osare l'impossibile, piuttosto che fermarsi nell'area grigia dei rimpianti. Meglio uno schiaffo in pieno volto che l'imbarazzo di non sapere dare un nome a quanto stava, innegabilmente, accadendo tra loro.

A un tratto Kate smise di muoversi e si fermò, davanti a lui, riconoscendo la sua presenza. Sarebbero potuti rimanere in eterno in quella posizione, se qualcuno non l'avesse urtata alle spalle, lanciandola di fatto verso di lui. Un tempismo che nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo creare, o pagare profumatamente perché lo facesse qualcun altro. Per non cadere su di lui si aggrappò alle sue braccia, opponendo resistenza. Fissò gli occhi nei suoi. Tra le ombre gli parve solo leggermente stupita, come se non capisse come si fossero ficcati in una situazione del genere, ma non arrabbiata, non in procinto di sparargli o arrestarlo. Anche lei aveva aumentato impercettibilmente la pressione delle mani e lui l'avrebbe considerato un invito se avesse avuto abbastanza lucidità da ricamarci sopra un pensiero razionale. In realtà non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, al punto da non rendersi conto di trovarsi in un luogo pubblico. Era stordito da qualcosa a cui avrebbe perfettamente saputo dare un nome, se avesse voluto. Non voleva.  
Forze magnetiche lo attrassero verso la curva del suo collo. Sentiva formicolare le labbra ancora prima che toccassero la sua pelle ed era convinto che niente avrebbe potuto trattenerlo dal fare esattamente quello che il fato gli stava suggerendo.  
Una mano decisa lo fermò brutalmente, piazzandosi sul petto senza nessuna esitazione, allontanandolo. Di colpo tornò nel frastuono, nell'orda di corpi ondeggianti e sentì il pavimento scivoloso sotto ai piedi.  
"Beviamo qualcosa?", gli propose con solo un accenno di turbamento che, se ne accorse benissimo, stava cercando di camuffare.  
Fu l'unica cosa che gli diede la forza di staccare le mani da lei, sorriderle, annuire e inviare maledizioni silenziose al Cielo.


	8. Otto

**Otto**

Toccò naturalmente a lui il compito di andare al bancone, per suoi gusti troppo lontano e affollato, per farsi versare qualcosa da bere. Non si era informato sui suoi desideri, non ce n'era stato il tempo, ma sapeva che quella sera non doveva essere reperibile e quindi poteva permettersi qualcosa di forte. Avere la totale responsabilità della lucidità mentale di Beckett nelle sue mani lo fece tentennare. Non era sua intenzione farla ubriacare, era molto più cavaliere di così e, soprattutto, non era ancora caduto tanto in basso da ricorrere a mezzucci, anche se, a onor del vero, lei reggeva benissimo l'alcol ed era perfettamente consapevole che, tra i due, quello che avrebbe corso il rischio di slatentizzare la provvidenziale inibizione in atto tra loro, sarebbe stato lui. E la cosa era già preoccupantemente oltre il livello di guardia anche senza la necessità di assumere sostanze per darsi il coraggio di compiere il primo passo. Se fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe corso a perdifiato tutta la distanza tra loro anche da sobrio.

Convenne quindi di mantenersi morigerato. Era un aggettivo che trovò molto adatto. _Morigerato._ Avrebbe ordinato qualcosa di alcolico, ma non eccessivamente forte, che gli avrebbe permesso di assumere un'espressione angelica di fronte a eventuali sospetti sulle sue intenzioni nascoste. Ma avrebbe evitato di portarle dell'acqua tonica. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto alle sue occhiate di scherno.  
Se era tanto difficile convenire tra sé su una questione tanto banale, non voleva immaginarsi alle prese con decisioni più importanti. Per esempio pilotare la serata nel modo in cui era naturale che si concludesse. Ma a quello avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
Con entrambe le mani ingombre dei loro calici colmi fino all'orlo, si fece strada prendendo la via più lunga, che gli permise di evitare la calca, ma che lo rallentò nel suo percorso. La cercò senza successo. Chissà dove si era nascosta.  
Quando la scorse seduta su un divanetto seminascosto, si rese conto che la sua presenza era quanto mai necessaria, dal momento che un altro esemplare maschile le stava già dando la caccia. Non che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di confessare ad alta voce una metafora tanto primitiva, ma il suo istinto era già entrato in allarme. Forse si trasformava davvero in un maschilista, a un certo punto della giornata.  
Non si aspettava certo di essere l'unico che notasse tanto splendore, ma si dava il caso che, almeno per quella sera, ne sarebbe stato il solo beneficiario.

Si fece largo incurante di infastidire gli altri avventori, che si scostarono irritati e prese posto accanto a lei manifestando grande padronanza di sé, che costrinse il nemico ad arretrare. Aveva ogni intenzione di dimostrare a chiunque il suo innegabile diritto a stare con lei. Preferì non sapere che cosa ne pensasse Beckett, che rimase fortunatamente in silenzio davanti alla sua marcatura del territorio.  
Castle appoggiò i bicchieri sul tavolino basso davanti a loro, ma nemmeno quando il pericolo si fu allontanato, lasciandolo solo con lei, si ritrasse dalla posizione che aveva assunto per ottenere il suo scopo e che gli regalava un contatto fisico che travalicava in un solo colpo la solita distanza. La sua gamba aderiva completamente a quella di Beckett, che non si scostò, o forse non se ne accorse. Dal canto suo era acutamente consapevole di ogni centimetro di carne che condividevano. Tutto quello che doveva fare, per non farla allontanare, era trasformarsi in un corpo morto e smettere di respirare, perché solo in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a evitare di appoggiarle una mano sul ginocchio. Altrimenti non avrebbe potuto garantire che il suo cervello primitivo, che stava già dando segni di sé, non prendesse l'iniziativa.

Il tutto venne complicato dal fatto che Beckett, del tutto inconsapevolmente, accavallò le gambe a suo favore, regalandogli un'ulteriore, insperata vicinanza che lo costrinse a deglutire. Ma lei si era solo sporta per raggiungere la bevanda da lui depositata un po' troppo fuori portata perché fosse agevole per lei recuperarla senza contorsioni.  
Bevve un sorso, ignara del tumulto che ogni movimento provocava in lui e della sua intenzione di sfidare ogni avversario a colpi di clava, se fosse stato necessario.  
"Sei sempre sorpreso di scoprire che anche io ho una vita dopo l'ufficio?". Le parole gli giunsero stranamente nitide. Non avrebbe saputo dire se era perché si era abituato alla musica o se il volume era meno assordante, lì nel loro angolo privato. Oppure poteva trattarsi di poteri extrasensoriali che li facevano comunicare telepaticamente. Non se ne sarebbe lamentato in nessun caso.  
La domanda lo stupì. Non tanto per il contenuto, ma perché quello che lui si stava chiedendo in quel momento rispondeva a delle esigenze molto più pressanti: una mano sul ginocchio era davvero un punto di non ritorno? E se fosse successo per sbaglio? Magari avrebbe potuto fingere di essere sonnambulo. Ci sarebbero state attenuanti?Evidentemente lei non era vittima degli stessi pensieri, visto l'argomento su cui si era diretta, che era del tutto innocente e amichevole. Avrebbe potuto rivolgere la stessa frase a chiunque, mentre lui avrebbe preferito sentirsi chiedere ben altro.

"No. Ho sempre saputo che eri più _Nikki Heat_ di quanto volessi farmi credere". Risposta perfetta. Non abbastanza spudorata da farla ritrarre, ma nemmeno del tutto neutra. Avrebbero potuto proseguire il discorso battibeccando su quanto lei non fosse affatto simile a Nikki, anche se ancora non aveva letto nessuna descrizione del suo alter ego, conosceva solo il nome da _stripper_ che l'aveva indisposta.  
A sorpresa, lei non replicò. Era strano essere al cospetto di una versione così poco loquace di Beckett che gli rendeva arduo decidere come muoversi. Rimanere immobile in attesa degli eventi poteva essere una buona soluzione, ma lui non aveva abbastanza pazienza. Né voleva passare per uno stoccafisso idiota incapace di prendere iniziative. La sera prima si erano baciati – era ancora strano dirlo, ma era una verità che nessuno poteva negare. Così come il fatto che, a dispetto di ogni previsione e della giornata imbarazzante intercorsa, erano ancora fuori insieme. Doveva pur significare qualcosa.  
Svuotò il bicchiere in un'unica sorsata e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, mentre Beckett stava ancora centellinando il suo. Era ormai deciso a fare quello li avrebbe portati al passo successivo, a qualsiasi costo. Se ne sarebbe assunto la responsabilità. E avrebbe accettato di pagare qualsiasi conseguenza.  
Ruotò leggermente verso di lei, che si scostò, allontanandosi, ma il gesto e l'intenzione sottesa non bastarono a farlo ritrarre. La sua mano era rimasta abbandonata tra loro e fu su quella che si concentrò. Le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice, fingendo che fosse normale e che il cuore non gli battesse tanto forte da stordirlo. Gli sembrò di essere tornato adolescente.  
Lei si irrigidì impercettibilmente. Lo guardò negli occhi e a lui non piacque quello che vi lesse. Subito dopo riprese possesso della sua mano, ritraendosi.  
Si accomodò meglio sul divanetto che fino a quel momento gli era sembrato il posto più invitante del mondo e tornò a ripristinare il solito spazio tra loro. Era stato certo che non avesse rifiutato a priori il contatto fisico, ma l'aveva fatto solo dopo una breve riflessione che l'aveva fatto ben sperare. La delusione ora venne a farsi viva. Era stato tutto così naturale la sera prima, perché mai doveva essere tanto difficile adesso che avevano già rotto il ghiaccio?  
"Castle... penso che dovremmo...". Si accorse che era in arrivo un discorsetto che non gli sarebbe piaciuto e in cui forse nemmeno lei aveva voglia di imbarcarsi, ma era costretta dalle circostanze che lui aveva prodotto. Era colpa sua. Non poteva far altro che ascoltarla, glielo doveva. Anche se avrebbe voluto interromperla e mettere subito fino al supplizio. _Ok. Scusami. Siamo solo non so nemmeno io che cosa. Non ci siamo mai baciati. Non ti ho mai desiderato in modi impuri._

Non gli sembrava però in procinto di condannarlo a morte e quindi si permise di fare respiri più ampi. Lei raccolse le idee, predisponendosi a parlare. Guardava il bicchiere che teneva con entrambe le mani, in cerca di ispirazione.  
Castle era già sul punto di immaginare come sarebbe stata difficile la vita al distretto sopportando di rivolgersi a lei solo come un'espressione di arte sacra al di sopra delle tentazioni della carne, quando un improvviso colpo di pistola interruppe ogni attività privata e ridusse l'intera sala a un unico ammasso urlante che respirava orrore all'unisono e lui si trovò scaraventato sotto al tavolo con il corpo di Beckett, immediatamente diventata operativa, a proteggerlo, prima ancora di rendersi conto di che cosa fosse successo. Aveva ottenuto la vicinanza desiderata, ma nel modo peggiore. Gli era rimasto abbastanza senso dell'umorismo per rendersene conto.  
"Stai bene, Castle?", gli domandò con affetto e apprensione, nonostante si indovinasse la stanchezza nel suo tono.  
Era stata magnifica. Non che non sapesse da sempre che era la migliore – era il motivo per cui scriveva romanzi su di lei – ma aveva preso in mano in modo formidabile una situazione confusa e inaspettata che aveva rischiato di generare isteria di massa con prevedibili conseguenze.  
Dalla loro posizione di sicurezza l'aveva vista recuperare la sua borsetta ed estrarre la pistola. Nel bel mezzo di una situazione allarmante, si era trovato a chiedersi se lei uscisse sempre con un'arma o se fosse un privilegio riservato a lui. Non aveva avuto il tempo di rispondersi perché lei, dopo una breve ricognizione in cui aveva valutato ogni dettaglio possibile, gli aveva dato istruzioni su quello che doveva fare, calma e lucida e del tutto padrona della situazione. Del resto aveva bevuto solo una microscopica quantità della bevanda alcolica, a differenza sua. Si era poi mossa con grande sicurezza ed esperienza, dando ordini e sedando il panico che aveva già iniziato a serpeggiare. Lui si era incaricato di chiamare l'ambulanza e i rinforzi. Non erano nella zona di competenza del loro distretto, ma non erano particolari importanti in quel momento.

Non era un attentato, come avevano pensato tutti in preda al terrore quando il colpo era riecheggiato e l'intera sala aveva trattenuto il fiato. Si era trattato di un tentato omicidio ai danni di una giovane donna da parte del suo ex fidanzato, con una storia di _stalking_ alle spalle. Beckett era riuscita a disarmarlo, dopo molti minuti di trattative in cui non aveva mai perso il sangue freddo, anche quando la situazione sembrava disperata e il minimo cambiamento avrebbe prodotto conseguenze fatali. Lui aveva fatto il possibile per aiutarla senza intralciarla e poteva dire con un certo orgoglio di essere stato un _partner_ all'altezza delle aspettative, assumendosi il rischio di iniziative che, se fossero risultate avventate, lo avrebbero esposto al pericolo di vivaci rimostranze e forse un colpo di pistola da parte sua, ma era andato tutto bene.  
Era stato anche il suo intervento a permetterle di mettere fuori gioco il ragazzo che avevano poi consegnato ai poliziotti, quando avevano fatto irruzione. Si erano accordati solo grazie agli sguardi muti, alla sintonia che era sempre stata una loro prerogativa e alla capacità che avevano di annullare contrasti e differenze quando lavoravano insieme.  
Si era sentito eccitato e pieno di adrenalina, mentre l'aveva aspettata fuori, seduto su un muretto, felice e fiero di quanto avevano ottenuto insieme. Erano una squadra perfetta. Potevano baciarsi e salvare vite. Un binomio impossibile da ricreare.  
Lei si era fatta attendere. Doveva mettere al corrente i poliziotti sopraggiunti, dare la sua versione dei fatti, ed era rimasta con la ragazza colpita finché non si era calmata ed era fatta salire sull'ambulanza. Avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco, ma sapeva quando doveva evitare di starle intorno.

Castle si alzò in piedi, quando lo apostrofò. Le sorrise. Kate gli porse una tazza di caffè fumante. Nel trambusto era riuscita a trovare generi di conforto il cui reperimento toccava di solito a lui.  
"Grazie". Il gesto lo commosse. "Sì, sto bene. E tu?".  
Lei si passò una mano sulla fronte, per scostare i capelli spettinati. Era sfinita. Aveva gli occhi rossi e il volto era teso. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla lì sul selciato.  
"Sono un po' stanca", ammise con un sospiro.  
Castle la vide distintamente appoggiare una mano sul suo braccio in cerca di equilibro mentre, con un gesto elegante, si sfilava una a una le scarpe con il tacco vertiginoso che dovevano averle dato un fastidio infernale. Vide se stesso sorreggerla galantemente, provando il sottile piacere di condividere un gesto tanto intimo e spontaneo. Sentì anche il proprio braccio intorno ai fianchi sottili e la stretta con cui l'avrebbe tratta a sé per confortarla e farla rilassare contro il suo petto.  
Lo vide tanto chiaramente da fargli credere che fosse accaduto davvero. Il risveglio fu brutale. Castle quasi sobbalzò quando si ritrovò nella desolazione di un vicolo affollato di gente in preda al furore dell'insperata sopravvivenza, con Beckett davanti a sé che sembrava trovare a fatica le parole per salutarlo. Perché di quello si trattava. Di un congedo.  
"Sei stato bravo là dentro". Non era da lei elogiarlo e quello lo rese grato e fiero.  
"Grazie. Ho fatto solo il mio dovere". La fece ridacchiare. Seguì una pausa.  
"Ti accompagno a casa".  
"Prenderò un taxi".  
Avevano parlato all'unisono, scusandosi subito dopo precipitosamente. Lasciò cavallerescamente che proseguisse lei.  
"Non voglio farti allungare la strada. È stata una serata dura per tutti e due".  
"Non è un problema per me", si affrettò ad aggiungere lui, in panico. La stava perdendo. Stava scivolando via e lui non aveva nessun appiglio per fermare la fine inesorabile.  
"È più semplice se prendo un taxi", ripeté ostinata. Altro silenzio. "Castle... io... credo che le nostre uscite tendano a diventare sempre un po'... vivaci. Forse dovremmo evitare...".  
"Evitare?", borbottò ottusamente.  
Era stato convinto che si trattasse solo di un intoppo, non che fossero di fronte all'interruzione totale delle trasmissioni. E lui non l'aveva nemmeno abbracciata. Avevano corso un rischio reale, dovevano consolarsi a vicenda. Era previsto dal manuale delle emergenze.  
"Forse la sera dovremmo andare a letto presto", spiegò criptica, cercando di infondere una vivacità che però non centrò l'obiettivo.  
Non ebbe nemmeno la forza di reagire con il più piccolo doppio senso.  
Non sapeva che cosa rispondere. Era evidente che l'esperimento per lei era terminato e le sue speranze azzerate. In un attimo era stato rimesso fuori dalla porta. Provò solo una grande tristezza, quando lo capì. Il problema non era essere stato rifiutato – non che gli succedesse di frequente, ma era un'ipotesi talmente probabile con lei da rendere minima la ferita al suo orgoglio.

Il fatto era che gli spiaceva ritrarsi. Lo trovava ingiusto. Avrebbero potuto fare tante cose insieme, che adesso invece gli erano precluse. E lui si sentiva un idiota per aver giocato tanto male l'unica partita concessagli. Anche se forse era stata colpa delle circostanze avverse e non di errori commessi. O forse non sarebbe dovuto succedere niente fin dall'inizio.  
"D'accordo". Fu costretto ad arrendersi. Voleva dirle che anche lei era stata brava, che era la miglior poliziotta del mondo e che lui era orgoglioso e felice di averla nella sua vita. Ma si trattenne. Si avvicinò e la baciò sulla guancia. Un bacio rapido che sapeva già di nostalgia e rimpianto e che lei accettò senza ribellarsi. Forse avrebbe preferito che lo facesse.  
Attese che prendesse un taxi e se ne andò solo quando l'ebbe salutata mestamente attraverso il finestrino.


	9. Nove

**Nove**

"Tutto bene, Castle?", domandò senza nascondere di essere un po' spazientita, dopo aver assistito alla progressiva perdita di attenzione e partecipazione al mondo circostante – che in quel preciso istante si limitava a lei, la sua scrivania e una tazza di caffè ormai freddo -, da parte di un Castle sospettosamente assente.  
Era perso a fissare il monitor del cellulare dal quale, diversi minuti prima, era pervenuto un unico bip, che non le era parso allarmante. Lui non aveva compiuto nessuna azione. Non si era allontanato per fare telefonate, né aveva digitato un messaggio in risposta.  
Castle alzò gli occhi, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento di essere ancora al distretto e ne fosse stupito lui per primo.  
"È successo qualcosa?", insistette lei.  
"Sì. No. No. Niente di importante". Le sembrava un po' confuso, o forse era lei a non essere nella migliore predisposizione d'animo per decifrare un atteggiamento incomprensibile.  
Non era stata una giornata piacevole fin dal mattino. Castle avrebbe almeno dovuto farle la cortesia di non peggiorarla ulteriormente.  
"Ti preparo un caffè?", si offrì lui, prendendola in contropiede e scomparendo dalla sua vista, senza attendere la sua risposta.  
Che cosa gli stava succedendo? Perché era tanto insopportabile?  
Represse una smorfia. Doveva essere onesta con se stessa. Lui non aveva nessuna colpa se lei era di cattivo umore, si ripeté, sforzandosi di essere più comprensiva. Forse aveva ricevuto brutte notizie, ma sarebbe stato più semplice se ne avesse parlato con lei. Come se loro due condividessero abitualmente confidenze sulle loro vite, notò con una punta di sarcasmo. Sospirò. Gli avrebbe consigliato di prendersi un po' d'aria o di tornare a casa. Non era costretto a stare lì se aveva altre faccende di cui occuparsi.  
Fece ritorno quasi subito e posò una tazza fumante davanti a lei, facendo attenzione a non fare confusione con i documenti sparsi intorno a loro.  
Si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei, sempre silenzioso, anche se con un'aria un po' meno svagata.  
"Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Lanie", annunciò con grande serietà, quasi le stesse svelando un complotto misterioso che solo loro due erano in grado di interpretare.  
"Sono arrivati i risultati delle analisi? Perché li ha spediti a te?". Non capiva perché fosse tanto turbato, non sarebbe stato un dramma in nessun caso. Erano solo all'inizio di un'indagine, nessun dato imprevisto li avrebbe costretti a elaborare nuove teorie.  
"No. Vuole... mi ha organizzato un appuntamento al buio".  
Fu solo grazie alla sua vasta esperienza e l'addestramento a mantenere il sangue freddo nelle situazioni più difficili che riuscì a non sputare tutto il caffè sulla scrivania e su se stessa, facendoselo però andare di traverso. Tossì, sforzandosi di tornare composta e ricominciare a respirare.  
"Dalla tua reazione deduco che sia strano anche per te?".  
"No, no, affatto. È il caffè... è troppo caldo", mormorò dando ancora qualche colpo di tosse discreto, ma smettendo di sentirsi in punto di morte. "Perché dovrebbe essere strano? È un appuntamento, non una rapina".  
A essere del tutto onesti aveva completamente dimenticato di aver pregato Lanie di organizzare un'uscita per Castle con la prima donna che le fosse parsa adatta.  
Era passato diverso tempo da quando i loro tentativi di _essere colleghi che si vedono anche fuori dal lavoro_ erano decisamente naufragati. Non era stato semplice recuperare una sorta di routine priva di quel disagio strisciante che aveva permeato i loro scambi nel periodo successivo, ma ce l'avevano fatta. Erano sempre loro. Non _partner_ , non amici e decisamente non persone che uscivano insieme. Qualcosa di eterogeneo ma confortevole che sfuggiva a ogni classificazione.  
Castle non evitava più di sfiorarla casualmente e lei era tornata libera di trattarlo come un tempo. Prima che gesti impulsivi e completamente avventati li facessero finire in una zona a loro preclusa. _Per sempre_ preclusa.  
Non era quindi pronta all'inequivocabile colpo allo stomaco che ricevette quando le spifferò la notizia.  
"Perché Lanie dovrebbe pensare che non sono in grado di trovarmi da solo qualcuno con cui uscire? Tu ne sai qualcosa?".  
"Perché dovrei saperne qualcosa?", replicò un po' troppo precipitosamente.  
"Non lo so. Magari ha tentato di organizzare un appuntamento anche a te", continuò, un po' dubbioso.  
"Così facciamo un'uscita a quattro?".  
Aveva parlato con il suo miglior tono di scherno, ma Castle non aveva evidentemente recepito l'intento – poteva davvero voler organizzare una cosa del genere? Nemmeno se fosse rinata in un altro corpo. Si illuminò di inopportuno entusiasmo.  
"Davvero? È un'idea magnifica. Organizziamolo!".  
Questa follia doveva essere fermata subito.  
"Castle", esordì girando su se stessa e inclinandosi verso di lui. "Non ho tempo per gli appuntamenti. E nemmeno voglia. Ho molto lavoro da fare, come puoi vedere anche tu. E non ho bisogno che Lanie mi trovi qualcuno".  
"Perché allora Lanie pensa che io invece ne abbia bisogno?". Non era granché rincuorante che il suo problema più grande fosse la ferita all'orgoglio perché qualcuno aveva messo in discussione l'indissolubile principio secondo il quale lui poteva benissimo trovarsi donne per conto proprio. O forse lo smacco all'orgoglio lo stava ricevendo lei, e per nessuna valida ragione.  
"Non lo so. Chiedilo a lei. Magari ti ha visto molto impegnato negli ultimi giorni. Sei sempre al distretto". E a lei non dispiaceva, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai confessato. "Avrà pensato che hai bisogno di svagarti". Era una pessima attrice e se ne rendeva perfettamente conto.  
La fissò, ancora leggermente perplesso.  
"Quindi a te andrebbe bene?".  
"Mi stai chiedendo il permesso, Castle?". Riprovò con l'ironia. Si rifiutava di prendere sul serio questa conversazione.  
"Non vorrei che interferisse con il mio lavoro qui. Con te". Tentò di suonare ragionevole e di non sottolineare con troppa enfasi quell'ultimo "Con te", ma senza riuscirci del tutto.  
Gli rivolse un ampio sorriso di cortesia.  
"Ti assicuro che siamo in grado di risolvere i casi di omicidio anche senza la tua assidua partecipazione. Come pensi che abbia fatto la polizia di New York a sopravvivere prima del tuo arrivo?".  
"Ma con me vi divertite di più, ammettilo".  
"Non ammetterò niente del genere. Si tratta di lavoro, non di un hobby divertente", lo frenò subito. Forse era stata troppo dura. "In ogni caso, non l'hai ancora conosciuta e ti stai già preoccupando di trascorrere troppo tempo con lei... " - le risultava curiosamente difficile usare il pronome femminile - "trascurando noi? Stai già progettando di sposarla? Sapevo che queste cose vanno velocemente con te, ma non fino a questo punto". Aveva decisamente parlato troppo. Ricevette in cambio un sorriso compiaciuto.  
"D'accordo, non la sposerò, per il momento", ribatté facendole l'occhiolino, per niente offeso dalla sua insinuazione. Recuperò la giacca e si alzò. "Meglio che vada, si sta facendo tardi". Quindi per lui l'argomento era chiuso? Tanta titubanza e poi aveva già deciso. _Uomini...  
_ "Perché? Devi uscire con lei già stasera?". Le scappò detto prima che potesse frenarsi.  
Le scoccò un'occhiata di autentico stupore. "No, certo che no. Devo passare a prendere Alexis".  
Era gelosa? Lui aveva già capito che era gelosa? Probabilmente no.  
Si sentì molto stupida per non essere stata in grado di controllarsi. Gli sorrise debolmente, farfugliò qualche frase e lo salutò, sperando che quell'umiliazione finisse al più presto, anche se lui non si era accorto del suo turbamento.  
Fu solo quando fu certa di vederlo scomparire in ascensore, all'apparenza imperturbabile, che si accasciò sulla scrivania, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Che problemi aveva? Perché non era riuscita a mostrarsi gentile ma distaccata? Era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. Perché non si era preparata qualcosa da dire?  
Aveva bisogno di fare due passi e alzarsi dalla sedia su cui le sembrava di essere inchiodata da tutto il giorno. Magari era meglio se fosse tornata a casa anche lei, ma prima doveva disperatamente bere un'altra tazza di caffè. Preferiva non sapere a quanto ammontasse il totale a quel punto della giornata.  
Non era mai stata granché brava a preparare dei caffè che fossero all'altezza di quelli di Castle, ma si sarebbe fatta bastare le sue rudimentali competenze.  
Fissò sconsolata la bevanda dall'aspetto sinistro, frutto dei suoi sforzi e, al culmine del nervosismo, la gettò nel lavandino, senza assaggiarla. Non capiva perché fosse così suscettibile. Non poteva dipendere dall'ultimo scambio avuto con Castle, visto che non le importava che uscisse con qualcuno. Era sempre successo e non si era mai illusa che conducesse una vita monastica. Per quale motivo? Era libero da vincoli.  
Non si era però aspettata che avrebbe accettato senza nessuno scrupolo l'invito da parte di una sconosciuta, anche se suggerita da Lanie, il che avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo sul fatto che non fosse una squilibrata pericolosa. E Castle era più che adulto, sarebbe stato in grado di gestire qualsiasi emergenza.  
Quindi si tornava al punto di partenza. Perché era si sentiva così? Forse non era rabbia, a meno che questa emozione primaria non nascondesse delusione. O tristezza. Ma lei non era delusa, né triste, era solo una giornataccia che si sarebbe conclusa di lì a poco, se lei avesse deciso di farla finita e tornarsene nel suo appartamento.  
Sentì un discreto bussare alla porta. Nessuno era tanto delicato da farlo, non in un distretto di polizia.  
"Castle! Che cosa ci fai qui?". Lo stupore la rese meno che gentile. "Hai dimenticato qualcosa?", si informò con più tatto.  
"Pensavo avessi bisogno di questo". Le porse un contenitore di cartone. Come aveva fatto a sapere che sarebbe andata a prepararsi un altro caffè? "È decaffeinato", aggiunse.  
Meno apprezzabile, ma l'avrebbe bevuto lo stesso. Almeno non si sarebbe ulteriormente innervosita. Lo accettò con gratitudine.  
Castle le si mise a fianco, appoggiandosi allo scaffale dietro di loro.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
"Non devo... per forza accettare la proposta di Lanie, se è un problema...". Il mormorio sommesso le diede una strana sensazione di intimità che fermò sul nascere qualsiasi risposta sferzante da parte sua. "Non ne ho nessuna voglia, a dire il vero".  
"Magari è divertente, Castle. Non puoi saperlo se non la incontri", ribatté con lo stesso tono smorzato. "E ti ho già detto che non è un problema".  
"Non voglio trascurare il... uhm... lavoro", aggiunse lui cauto. "Anzi, preferirei dedicarmi ai nostri casi senza farmi... distrarre da altro". Non era difficile intuire dove volesse andare a parare.  
"Sono certa che saprai dividerti tra i tuoi romanzi, il distretto e...". Fece un gesto vago. Non sapeva come si chiamasse la presunta futura nuova fiamma di Castle che lei gli aveva spinto tra le braccia con grande dimostrazione di irresponsabilità.  
"Tanya".  
Strinse le labbra per non fare nessuna battuta sarcastica, ma tanto nessun nome le sarebbe andato bene.  
"Tanya", annuì, senza aggiungere altro.  
"Stiamo sempre parlando di qualcuno che non ho ancora incontrato. E che non so se incontrerò".  
"Naturalmente". Se non lei, sarebbe stata un'altra. Non si faceva illusioni a riguardo. Quel che voleva chiarire era che lei non avrebbe fatto parte del gruppo.  
"O magari posso chiederle se ha un amico, o un fratello. Così possiamo uscire a cena tutti insieme".  
"Così finiremmo a parlare dei casi, escludendoli dalla conversazione", ridacchiò. Era la prima volta che trovava tanto rilassante chiacchierare con Castle da qualche settimana a questa parte, per ironia della sorte.  
"Sarebbe meraviglioso", osservò lui senza scherzare. Dovevano smetterla. Dovevano andare ognuno per la propria strada insieme a tutte le Tanye del mondo che erano lì fuori ad attenderli.  
"Si è fatto tardi. Non devi andare a prendere Alexis?".  
Castle guardò l'orologio, apparentemente rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell'orario. Chissà perché se ne era andato e poi tornato rischiando di far tardi all'appuntamento con sua figlia, che era il motivo per cui si era precipitato fuori in prima istanza.  
"Hai ragione. Devo andare". Le lanciò un'occhiata accorata che avrebbe preferito non ricevere. "Sono ancora in tempo a rifiutare... Lanie capirà". Le posò una mano sul braccio, stringendolo appena.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, Castle". Si scostò. "E poi è solo un appuntamento, non stai partendo per il fronte".  
"Hai ragione".  
È vero, aveva ragione. E allora perché era così triste guardando la sua schiena che si allontanava?


	10. Dieci

**Dieci**

"Aspettate. Prima devo chiamare Castle", esclamò Kate bloccandosi sul posto, mentre lei e gli altri erano già pronti a precipitarsi fuori dal distretto e recarsi sul luogo di ritrovamento di un nuovo cadavere, probabilmente legato al caso di cui si stavano occupando e che aveva istantaneamente promosso il loro ignoto assassino a quasi sicuro serial killer, con sua somma irritazione. Le morti violente aumentavano e loro non avevano una sola traccia valida. Se ne sentiva personalmente responsabile.  
"Pensi che sia necessario?", la interruppe Ryan, un po' troppo sibillino per i suoi gusti, ma senza aggiungere altro. Kate abbassò il cellulare, silenziandolo prima ancora che avesse finito di comporre il numero.  
"Sì. Certo. C'è stato un omicidio, è ovvio che lo chiami", chiarì, anche se si trattava solo di una risposta retorica. Era così che funzionava di solito. Che cosa c'era di diverso nelle attuali circostanze?  
Castle se ne era andato un paio di ore prima, raccomandandosi di avvertirlo se fosse successo qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa di _più_ _che importante_ era accaduto, e lei stava facendo quello che ci aspettava. Non si erano sempre lamentati che fosse troppo scontrosa con Castle? Non davanti a lei, naturalmente, borbottandolo alle sue spalle e magari ridendoci su.  
E quindi che problema c'era se adesso gli telefonava?  
"È fuori a cena", proseguì Ryan, come se questo bastasse a spiegare il suo comportamento oppositivo.  
"Non è la prima volta che lo chiamo in circostanze particolari e non se ne è mai lamentato". In ogni caso si stava facendo tardi. E loro avevano un altro caso di omicidio, Lanie li attendeva per fare il sopralluogo e questa conversazione non stava avvenendo.  
"È con Tanya. È una ricorrenza speciale. Una specie di anniversario, da quel che ho capito", concluse, ignorando le occhiate ammonitrici del suo collega.  
Quindi, era così. Era questo il motivo. Si sentì svuotare come se il palloncino dentro al suo stomaco fosse stato punto da uno spillo. Strinse la mascella, per compensare la perdita di concentrazione.  
Lanie ci aveva visto giusto, a quanto pareva. Doveva aver scelto la persona giusta per Castle, se le cose erano arrivate al punto da avere un anniversario da festeggiare.  
Il giorno dopo il primo appuntamento al buio Castle era arrivato al distretto sprizzando entusiasmo che avrebbe voluto condividere con lei.  
L'aveva bloccato subito. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di diventare la sua confidente sentimentale, gli aveva fatto presente con una durezza che era stata forse eccessiva – ragionando con il senno di poi – ma che allora le era parsa adatta.  
Per niente al mondo avrebbe voluto ascoltare i racconti delle sue avventure amorose o, peggio, essere relegata al ruolo di dispensatrice di consigli. Non era qualcosa che le si adattasse, tanto meno se si trattava di Castle.  
Doveva rimanere una certa decorosa distanza tra di loro. Erano colleghi, non amici. Non _quel genere_ di amici, almeno.  
Ma questo l'aveva messa nell'ingrata posizione di non essere a conoscenza dell'evolversi della situazione. Castle non le aveva raccontato altro e lei si era forse illusa che le cose non avessero funzionato. Del resto tra loro non era cambiato niente. Perché doveva pensare che Tanya fosse ancora nei dintorni? Castle non era mai mancato a nessun appuntamento lavorativo, né aveva trascurato le indagini.  
Invece erano usciti insieme, si erano frequentati e ora avevano perfino delle ricorrenze. Non poteva essere più contrariata. Non perché loro avessero una storia o quello che era. Ma perché si trovava davanti all'imbarazzante dilemma di rovinare la loro serata o proseguire nelle indagini senza avvertirlo. Era una decisione che doveva prendere lei? Perché Ryan si era sentito in dovere di metterla al corrente?  
"Capisco". Sentì diverse paia di occhi puntati su di lei. "Non voglio disturbare i piccioncini". Forse era stata troppo sarcastica. "Ma non voglio avere intorno domattina un Castle che si lagna di non essere stato avvisato. Gli manderò un messaggio. Immagino che se la serata è tanto importante...". Davvero doveva avventurarsi in un discorso del genere? Maledetto Castle. Era sempre colpa sua. "Non avrà il telefono acceso, quindi problema risolto".  
La soluzione sembrò andar bene a tutti e lei fu fiera di sé per essere riuscita a mostrarsi equanime senza averne la responsabilità.  
Una volta terminata l'incombenza imbarazzante, ficcò il telefono in tasca e fece segno agli altri di seguirla.  
Non pensò più a Castle da quel momento in avanti. Si era inconsciamente convinta che non si sarebbe presentato e non le importava perché dopotutto lui non era indispensabile. Era presa dall'omicidio e non aveva il tempo di concentrarsi su altro, ritenendosi abbastanza professionale dedicare tutta la sua attenzione alla vittima, annullando il resto.

Era talmente assorta nello svolgimento dei suo compiti, proprio come le succedeva sempre, che si accorse solo all'ultimo della presenza di gambe fasciate in abiti eleganti apparse nel suo spazio visivo, mentre se ne stava inginocchiata in posizione decisamente sfavorevole accanto a un cadavere scomposto sul pavimento.  
Castle era dunque arrivato, richiamato forse dal senso del dovere, che gli faceva naturalmente onore, dal suo punto di vista. Il punto di vista di _Castle_. Ma, con sommo sconcerto, realizzò con qualche secondo di ritardo che si era portato quella _donna_ con sé e questo era sbagliato per così tanti motivi che sarebbe stata necessaria tutta la notte per elencarli tutti.  
Doveva alzarsi, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa. Accucciata in un angolo non avrebbe infuso abbastanza forza alle sue rimostranze. Castle non le aveva ancora rivolta la parola, qualcosa di ignoto trattandosi di lui, che doveva avere visioni premonitrici molto chiare dell'ira che si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui.  
"Beckett", tentò di fermarla con un'occhiata significativa, prima che esplodesse. Non poteva essere fermata. O forse, sì, quando il suo sguardo si posò su Tanya.  
Era bionda. Ovviamente. Ma diversa da come se l'era immaginata tutte le volte in cui _non_ aveva lasciato che la sua immaginazione provasse a dare un volto a una possibile compagna di Castle di cui lei non era nemmeno a conoscenza, se non per qualche dettaglio superficiale.

Era a suo agio, nonostante il clima ostile che si stringeva soffocante su di loro come una sinistra creatura ansante. Non era tanto giovane come si era aspettata, e aveva molta classe. Quella classe innata che la faceva immediatamente sentire spettinata, sporca e impresentabile, soprattutto dal momento che aveva alle spalle un corpo morto su cui si era concentrata nell'ultima mezz'ora. E a cui sarebbe dovuta tornare in fretta, dimenticando le difficoltà e il senso di inadeguatezza immotivato che una donna molto bella e perfettamente composta e a suo agio accanto a Castle le aveva suscitato.  
"Lei... è Tanya", aggiunse Castle sforzandosi di rispettare i dettami della buona educazione.  
"E io sono Beckett", aggiunse a bruciapelo, senza togliersi i guanti per stringerle la mano. Non intendeva contaminare la scena del crimine, anche se le sue preoccupazioni potevano essere infondate e lei apparire troppo scrupolosa.  
Non voleva comunque essere costretta a stabilire un legame di cortesia con sconosciute che avevano invaso il suo spazio, che era sempre un luogo sensibile in procinto di essere minuziosamente analizzato e in cui nessun estraneo doveva presentarsi. Chi l'aveva lasciata entrare? Gli era dato di volta il cervello? "Castle, posso parlarti?", sibilò a denti stretti, facendogli segno di seguirla altrove.  
"Ti aspetto fuori, Rick", annunciò _Miss Voce Flautata_ , senza che un solo capello fosse sfuggito all'acconciatura perfetta incastonata sopra un elegante cappotto color crema. Gli posò una mano sul braccio e lo strinse affettuosamente, sorridendogli. Kate si voltò di scatto, ma non poté evitare di essere testimone delle loro effusioni. Che cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi una cosa del genere? Non aveva già abbastanza morti nella sua vita? Doveva anche occuparsi personalmente della prematura dipartita di Castle?

"Lo so che sei arrabbiata", cominciò Castle, pieno di rammarico e buone intenzioni.  
"Certo che sono arrabbiata. Non puoi presentarti qui con una persona non autorizzata. Stiamo lavorando. Potrebbe compromettere delle prove. Non devo ricordartelo io". Le dava soddisfazione essere tanto brusca.  
"Lo so, ma lascia che ti spieghi...".  
"Stiamo arrivando a 'Non è come pensi'? Perché io davvero Castle non ho tempo per queste sciocchezze. E non dovresti averlo nemmeno tu. Quindi, o tu e la tua amica ve ne andate... ". Sì, era stata meschina. E lui irresponsabile. E loro non stavano facendo il bene di nessuno, tanto meno della città che dovevano contribuire a tenere al sicuro. Un po' altisonante, forse, ma era la verità.  
"Eravamo fuori a cena. È il nostro _mesiversario_ ".  
"C'è gente che festeggia questo genere di cose? Tu, Castle?", replicò in tono derisorio.  
Qualcuno doveva fermarla, perché di quel passo l'avrebbe ridotto a brandelli sul pavimento a far compagnia alla vittima. E a lei che importava? Non l'avevano invitata a festeggiare con loro, no?  
"Ok. Cercavo solo di contestualizzare. Ho letto il tuo messaggio e ho pensato di dover essere presente. Ti ho promesso che non avrei lasciato che qualcosa interferisse con il nostro lavoro. Tanya è stata molto comprensiva e non le è importato interrompere la nostra cena. Anzi, ha voluto accompagnarmi". _Tanya, donna dalle mille virtù._ Forse avrebbe dovuto uscirci anche lei, se era tanto meravigliosa.  
"Apprezzo l'intento, Castle. Ma non puoi portarla qui, è contro le regole. Nessuna persona non autorizzata può essere presente in una circostanza come questa. Lo sai", si ostinò a ripetergli.  
"Hai ragione". Ce l'aveva sempre, ma che lui lo ammettesse era una novità. "Mi spiace averti irritata".  
"Non sono irritata!", sbottò. Era una manovra spregevole quella di far passare lei per quella irragionevole, quando esistevano delle regole che non aveva fatto lei e che erano tenuti a rispettare.  
Respirò profondamente. Non aveva tempo per contare fino a dieci prima di cacciarlo dalla _sua_ scena del crimine. Non avrebbe fatto il bene di nessuno se avessero litigato davanti a tutti e in più sarebbe stata una scena pietosa a cui assistere.  
"D'accordo. Se hai intenzione di fermarti con noi, trovati un paio di guanti e accertati che nessuna persona non autorizzata oltrepassi quella porta. Se invece preferisci continuare con i festeggiamenti, voglio tranquillizzarti che la tua presenza qui non è indispensabile".  
Non era stata sgarbata, aveva solo detto le cose come stavano. Non aveva nemmeno pronunciato la parola _mesiversario._

Castle accettò di rimanere, e si comportò in modo impeccabile. Gradualmente il suo nervosismo si placò e fu in grado di apprezzare il contributo che lui era sempre in grado di fornire. Non pensò più a Tanya lasciata sola fuori da un appartamento in cui loro si muovevano in totale sintonia, anticipandosi l'un l'altra senza bisogno di parlare, e senza alcun genere di conforto. Castle non uscì mai ad accertarsi che le servisse qualcosa, o semplicemente a salutarla e lei arrivò al punto di dimenticarsene. Gli avrebbe comunque fatto una piccola predica il giorno dopo per farsi promettere che situazioni del genere non accadessero mai più, ma l'avrebbe fatto solo per soddisfazione personale e anche perché era quello che ci si aspettava da lei dopo un incidente di questo tipo. L'avrebbe fatto con chiunque, non si trattava del fatto che Castle aveva portato una donna nel suo territorio. No, nel modo più assoluto. Lei poi non ragionava in questi termini.  
Rimasero a parlare a lungo, congetturando sugli indizi che erano emersi dal sopralluogo, tentando di farli combaciare con quelli già in loro possesso per trovare un filo conduttore che stentava ad apparire.  
Visti da fuori potevano sembrare assorti in una conversazione sommessa di nessuna importanza, appoggiati contro il bordo di un tavolo defilato, per non intralciare le analisi della scientifica, a braccia conserte e sguardo concentrato sulle ipotesi che alternativamente proponevano.  
Fu solo molto tempo dopo che, pervasa da una stanchezza insolitamente accentuata, si stiracchiò e decise che, dopotutto, non sarebbe successo niente di male se avessero ricominciato il mattino dopo.  
"Ok, Castle, grazie del tuo aiuto", lo congedò sorridendo. "Puoi tornare alla tua cena di anniversario. Mi spiace averlo rovinato. Tanya deve essere stanca di aspettarti".  
Tecnicamente lei non aveva rovinato niente, ma era abbastanza di buonumore per permettersi un gesto magnanimo. Immaginarlo insieme a lei a brindare su una tovaglia immacolata non le provocava più dissesti emotivi.  
Castle scoppiò a ridere.  
"Beckett, è notte fonda. Tanya se ne è andata da un pezzo. Apprezzo la tua cortesia, ma ormai è troppo tardi".  
Che cosa stava dicendo? La stava prendendo in giro?  
"Come sarebbe che se ne è andata? Quando?"  
"Ore fa".  
"Non può essere passato così tanto tempo", protestò, dando un'occhiata all'orologio, trattenendo a stento un grido quando si rese conto dell'orario. Il tempo era volato _eccetera._ Chissà se poteva usarla come giustificazione.  
"Scusami. Non volevo rapirti". Non sapeva perché avesse scelto proprio quella parola. Le era sfuggita.  
"Non mi dispiace farmi rapire".  
 _Alt. Alt._ Stava flirtando? Gli scoccò un'occhiata mista di rimprovero e disgusto. Non cambiava mai?  
"Voglio dire che, anche se era una ricorrenza speciale, esserti stato d'aiuto – come tu hai sottolineato e io farò incidere sulla pietra – mi ha fatto piacere. Ti ho promesso che non mi sarei fatto distrarre e sono rimasto proprio per dimostrarti che parlavo sul serio".  
"Ok. Capisco. Grazie?". Non sapeva di preciso che cosa si aspettava che rispondesse dopo la sua sentita esternazione. "Ma non c'è bisogno che tu sia tanto rigido con questa storia di non farti distrarre. Non è il tuo lavoro. Non devi esserci sempre".  
"Voglio esserci sempre".  
Continuava a sembrarle che ogni frase contenesse milioni di altri significati che lei non aveva intenzione di indagare.  
"Hai bisogno di un passaggio?", gli domandò per cambiare discorso e mostrarsi civile.  
"Sì, grazie. Ho lasciato l'auto a Tanya. Non volevo crearle altro disagio".  
 _Che uomo generoso._ Strinse con forza tra le dita il bordo liscio del legno. Per motivi ignoti da definire, constatare che Castle distribuiva in giro la sua auto con allegra noncuranza le fece venire voglia di strozzarlo.  
"Molto gentile da parte tua", mormorò seccata, precedendolo.  
Castle la fermò posandole una mano sul braccio, proprio come aveva fatto quella donna con lui. Si copiavano anche i gesti? Si scostò senza nessun garbo.  
"Va tutto bene?", si informò con premura eccessiva. "Tra di noi, voglio dire. Sei ancora arrabbiata con me per aver portato qui Tanya?".  
Quel nome doveva continuare ad aleggiare tra loro come un cencio slabbrato strappato dal vento?  
"Non c'è nessun problema tra noi, Castle. Possiamo andare, adesso? Tra poche ore devo essere in ufficio".  
"Me lo diresti se ci fossero dei problemi?".  
"Perché dovrebbero esserci? Ti stai fissando come al solito".  
"Non voglio che altre persone interferiscano con il nostro rapporto. Rapporto lavorativo", si affrettò a precisare.  
Era insopportabile. Mortalmente ripetitivo – ed era un campo che conosceva bene - e assolutamente fastidioso.  
Si voltò ad affrontarlo per mettere in chiaro la situazione una volta per tutte.  
"Non ho nessun _problema_ con Tanya. O con _te e Tanya._ E noi due non abbiamo nessun rapporto che possa essere turbato da altre _persone_ ". Aveva usato intenzionalmente le sue stesse parole, perché il concetto si stampasse nel suo cervello insonnolito.  
"Ok. Bene", mormorò, come se lei lo avesse colpito di proposito.  
"Ottimo. Andiamo?".  
Se ne uscì impettita. Dal passo strascicato di Castle dietro di lei e il silenzio imbarazzato che calò su entrambi, capì che invece qualcosa si era frapposto tra loro, ma non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fosse.


	11. Undici

**Undici**

Si meritava un po' di divertimento e non di tumularsi viva in quel distretto – così l'aveva presa di petto Lanie con i suoi modi energici la sera prima, avanzando nel corridoio semibuio a passo marziale, quando se ne erano già andati quasi tutti. E Castle non era lì con lei ad aiutarla a difendersi dall'attacco che non le aveva lasciato scampo.  
Non aveva potuto far altro che capitolare e acconsentire a qualsiasi programma Lanie avesse organizzato a sua insaputa.  
Non le era andata troppo male. Si era trovata costretta a uscire di casa a metà di un sabato mattina non lavorativo, vestita in abiti comodi – non aveva nessuna intenzione di sprecare più di un minuto davanti al suo armadio - per andare ad accomodarsi a sorpresa su un divano molto ampio e avvolgente da cui non si era mai più alzata.  
Con davanti a sé una tazza di caffè, che avrebbe giurato essere grande il doppio del normale, e una generosa fetta di torta che nessuna protesta aveva impedito a Lanie di ordinarle, poteva considerarsi più che soddisfatta.  
Lanie le aveva spiegato che il locale in cui si trovavano aveva aperto solo recentemente, ma che era già diventato uno dei suoi preferiti. Per lei non faceva differenza, dal momento che la sua vita sociale era pari a una linea piatta, si fidava ciecamente del giudizio dell'amica. Il caffè era sicuramente molto buono, proprio come piaceva a lei. Proprio come quelli che preparava Castle.  
Si limitava a starsene sprofondata tra i cuscini, godendosi il tepore della giornata autunnale che aveva concesso loro di accomodarsi in una nicchia confortevole all'aperto, abbastanza lontane dalla strada perché il traffico di New York non le infastidisse, ma non troppo isolate da far avvertire a Lanie l'urgenza impellente di riportarla nel mondo dei vivi, che era il compito che si era prefissata, ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Bevve un altro sorso di caffè, si appoggiò allo schienale e permise a un sospiro appagato di farsi rumorosamente strada, fino ad attirare l'attenzione di Lanie, seduta composta e intenta a scrutarla come un falco.  
"Che effetto ti fa non avere niente da fare, per una volta? Ero convinta che avresti controllato maniacalmente il tuo telefono", sentenziò.  
"Sono perfettamente in grado di godermi una mattinata libera", replicò raccogliendo la provocazione. Il suo telefono se ne stava ben nascosto in borsa e non aveva provato nessuna tentazione di controllarlo, tanto meno _maniacalmente.  
_ "E che cosa ne dici se ti proponessi una serata fuori? Consideralo come il passo successivo dopo esserti avventurata nella terre sconosciute del relax", continuò con cautela. Stava tessendo la sua tela con grande perizia, doveva riconoscerglielo.  
"Dove vuoi portarmi?". L'avrebbe stupita accettando senza nessuna protesta.  
"Non con me. Pensavo...". Smise di parlare e le lanciò un'occhiata da cospiratrice. "Non vuoi che ti organizzi un appuntamento? Sono brava a farlo, devi ammetterlo. Sono riuscita perfino a trovare la persona perfetta per Castle, proprio come mi avevi chiesto. Potrei quasi aprire un'agenzia matrimoniale".

Kate ingoiò in fretta e furia il suo caffè che, d'improvviso, non le sembrava più tanto gradevole. Era solo brodaglia tiepida, ormai. Evitò intenzionalmente lo sguardo attento di Lanie, preferendo dedicarsi a un'intensa osservazione dell'ambiente circostante.  
Era stufa di sentir sempre magnificare Tanya e tutte le sue virtù. Avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro sulle numerose doti della splendida compagna che Castle era stato tanto fortunato da incontrare. Sì, conveniva che era bellissima, piena di fascino e completamente diversa dalle donne con cui Castle usciva di solito. Infatti si stavano ancora frequentando, nonostante tutti fossero stati convinti che sarebbe durata giusto un paio di settimane. Ma in che modo questo la riguardava?  
Era felice per loro e se ne stava alla larga, augurando il meglio a entrambi. Perché doveva rovinarsi la giornata pensando all'unione di anime affini che la sorte - e la corposa spinta di Lanie – avevano fatto incontrare?  
Perché Castle doveva far capolino nella sua mente, quando era stata lieta di non averlo intorno, almeno per qualche ora e perfino, sperabilmente, per l'intero weekend? Capiva che Tanya fosse una amica di Lanie e che a lei facesse piacere aver interpretato il ruolo di Cupido, ma non era decisamente un argomento che aveva voglia di affrontare nel suo tempo libero. Come se Tanya non fosse già di per sé sulla strada della beatificazione, senza che le servissero altri sostenitori.  
"Non ho bisogno di nessun appuntamento al buio", replicò alla fine della lunga invettiva interiore.  
"Ok, ok. Torna pure a fare il porcospino", ribatté Lanie alzando gli occhi al cielo. L'immagine la fece ridere, dissolvendo istantaneamente la tensione tra loro.  
"Non voglio _fare il porcospino._ Dico solo che non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi organizzi un'uscita perché...", si interruppe, per mantenere un po' di mistero.  
"Adesso mi dirai che hai incontrato qualcuno, solo per zittirmi. Molto divertente, ma non è così facile ingannarmi".  
"Ho davvero incontrato qualcuno!", replicò, un po' offesa. Per una volta che faceva quello che le veniva incessantemente ripetuto, si trovava a dover convincere la gente della sua buonafede.  
"Non sei mai stata brava a mentire".  
"Perché non sto mentendo!". Si sentiva un po' ridicola a continuare a insistere di avere un appuntamento, se così si poteva chiamare.  
Lanie la scrutò diffidente. Sotto quello sguardo indagatore le venne quasi voglia di confessare di essersi inventata tutto, cosa che però non corrispondeva al vero.  
"Quando l'avresti incontrato? E dove?".  
"Ho una vita oltre al lavoro, nel caso non te ne fossi accorta". Si divertì per ripicca a tenerla sulle spine.  
"Io mi sono accorta benissimo che, invece, _non_ ce l'hai. E continuo a crederlo. Chi sarebbe questa persona? Esiste nella realtà o è il tuo fidanzato immaginario?".  
Se non si fosse trattato di Lanie se ne sarebbe già andata furibonda.  
"Sì, esiste. L'ho incontrato a una mostra l'altra sera".  
Lanie sbuffò. "Speravo l'avessi conosciuto in un posto più divertente. Ma immagino non ci fosse molta scelta. È carino?".  
A un tratto una voce molto nota si intromise tra loro.  
"Chi è carino? Buongiorno, anche voi qui?".  
 _Castle?_ In carne e ossa, a proprio agio e di bell'aspetto? Che cosa ci faceva lì?  
In preda a sconcerto misto a crescente irritazione, riuscì solo a fissarlo, senza trovare il necessario brio per rispondergli a tono. Cominciava a farsi in strada in lei un sospetto decisamente poco gradito.  
Si fermò dal profferire qualcosa di tagliente solo perché si accorse che Castle era accompagnato da Alexis, che le stava sorridendo innocentemente, sorpresa quanto lei dell'incontro.  
"Siamo entrati a prendere un caffè al volo, prima che Alexis abbandoni il suo vecchio padre per qualcosa o qualcuno di più interessante".  
"Non essere così modesto Castle, non ti si addice". Il suo cervello era riuscito a ripristinare in fretta le sue abilità linguistiche, mantenendo intatto il solito sarcasmo. Ricevette in cambio un sorriso altrettanto _non colpevole_ che incrinò la sua certezza di essere stata raggirata. Sembrano una normalissima coppia padre-figlia intenti a godersi una passeggiata in giro per la città, senza nessun altro scopo. Apparentemente.  
Dopo aver scambiato qualche convenevole, al quale lei si sforzò di partecipare spolverando il suo lato più socievole, i due si allontanarono per dirigersi verso il bancone e ordinare i loro caffè. Lanie non li aveva invitati a unirsi a loro e lei se ne era ben guardata.  
"Sei stata tu!", sibilò a denti stretti rivolta verso l'amica, che trasecolò nel sentirsi apostrofare con un atteggiamento tanto minaccioso, di cui non capiva evidentemente la ragione.  
"Sono stata io a fare cosa?", domandò stupefatta.  
"Mi hai trascinato qui e poi vi siete messi d'accordo perché Castle fingesse di entrare per caso. Sono una detective! Come potevate pensare che non me ne sarei accorta?".  
Chi pensavano di prendere in giro con un trucchetto tanto banale? Se dovevano tenderle delle trappole, che almeno lo facessero in modo più fantasioso.  
Lanie spalancò gli occhi. L'effetto fu quasi comico.  
"Sei impazzita?! Perché avrei dovuto fare una cosa del genere?".  
"Si tratta di statistica. Quante probabilità c'erano di imbatterci casualmente proprio in Castle? Con tutti i locali esistenti in questa città? Io di sicuro non l'ho informato".  
"Per la cronaca, non l'ho fatto nemmeno io. E continuerò a sostenere la mia versione, anche se mi fissi con quello sguardo da interrogatorio. Lo avrà portato qui Tanya, perché a dire il vero è stata lei a farmi conoscere questo posto. Lo vedi anche tu che è molto frequentato, non è un nostro segreto. Ti assicuro che non c'è nessun complotto ai tuoi danni. Non vedo soprattutto perché avrei dovuto trascinare qui Castle per fartelo incontrare. Vi vedete tutti i giorni, siete riusciti a uscire e baciarvi anche senza il mio aiuto, prima che tu buttassi tutto al vento".  
"Non ho _buttato tutto al vento._ E non siamo usciti insieme per come la intendi tu. Non c'è stato niente".  
Sorvolò sul fatto che si fossero baciati. Lei non ci pensava più. In parte.  
"E vedete entrambi altre persone. Quindi, perché avrei dovuto organizzare tutta questa messinscena? So perfettamente che non ti interessa. E lui ha occhi solo per Tanya. Dovresti affrontare le tue manie persecutorie, prima di accusare ingiustamente il prossimo", concluse offesa.

Kate si era già pentita del suo scatto impulsivo che le aveva fatto vedere ombre dove non ce n'erano. Aveva ragione. Perché avrebbe dovuto ingannarla in quel modo? Non c'era motivo per cui qualcuno volesse obbligarla con l'inganno a frequentare Castle, visto che lui aveva altri interessi e lei aveva sempre insistito nel considerarlo solo una seccatura, premurandosi di farlo sapere a tutti. E allora perché era stato il suo primo pensiero, quando se l'era trovato davanti?  
Alexis superò velocemente il loro tavolo, salutandole con affetto, ma senza fermarsi. Qualche istante dopo comparve Castle, che diede un'ultima occhiata alla figlia prima che scomparisse dalla sua vista, dirigendosi poi a passo lento verso di loro.  
Kate si sentì tremendamente in colpa anche nei suoi confronti, senza che ci fosse un vero e proprio motivo, tanto più che Castle non era al corrente dei suoi vaneggiamenti. Si sforzò di accoglierlo con più di calore di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza.  
Lui le rivolse un sorriso smagliante, forse sorpreso dal suo repentino cambio di atteggiamento. Qualcosa dentro di sé suonò un flebile campanello d'allarme, ma lasciò perdere ulteriori riflessioni in quella direzione.  
"Vi auguro buon proseguimento, signore", esordì con le solite maniere perfette, senza insistere per rimanere con loro, pretendere di sapere i loro programmi o semplicemente andarsene in giro fastidioso come al solito. Quando non esagerava riusciva perfino ad apprezzare la sua compagnia – ma sempre a piccole dosi.  
"Te ne vai già, Castle?".  
Era stata lei? Aveva davvero pronunciato quelle parole, scese in un silenzio sbigottito? Aveva voluto essere gentile, ma aveva esagerato in senso opposto. Meglio rimanere nel territorio confortevole e familiare dei porcospini.  
"Sì, beh... Ero entrato solo per un caffè, ma vedo che preparano ottime colazioni. Magari potrei...".  
"Perché non ti unisci a noi?", propose Lanie sfidandola con gli occhi a contraddirla. Non poteva farlo. Era stata lei la prima a esporsi in modo impacciato e senza nessun altro fine che colmare un silenzio imbarazzato, con esiti evidentemente più che disastrosi. Doveva accettare il destino avverso.


	12. Dodici

**Dodici**

"Che programmi avete per oggi, signore?", domandò Castle dopo che ebbe preso in mano la situazione e ordinato dell'altro caffè per tutti. Di quel passo avrebbe sofferto d'insonnia per i successivi sei mesi. Ma la caffeina era la scusa di cui aveva bisogno per non ammettere con se stessa che l'aumento disordinato del battito cardiaco non era affatto dovuto alla vicinanza di Castle che, senza alcuna esitazione, o chiedere il permesso, aveva scelto la postazione accanto alla sua sul divano che, d'improvviso, si era fatto più ristretto.  
 _Non essere sciocca. Passate intere giornate insieme seduti vicini. Non è diverso dal solito.  
_ Eppure qualcosa era cambiato, anche se preferiva non approfondire le sue sensazioni per chiedersene il motivo.  
"Nessun programma. Solo goderci la giornata libera e rilassarci", rispose lei allontanandosi impercettibilmente e tirandosi le maniche della felpa oltre i polsi, un gesto che non sfuggì al controllo serrato di Lanie.  
"Davvero? Ed è qualcosa che sei in grado di fare?", si meravigliò lui, spalancando gli occhi più di quanto fosse necessario. O fattibile.  
"Sì, Castle, sono perfettamente in grado di non lavorare per qualche ora, anche se a tutti sembra tanto strano. Tu invece che progetti hai per la giornata?".  
Come erano finiti a limitarsi ai convenevoli? Di che cosa avrebbero parlato, dopo? Del tempo?  
Castle si fece pensieroso. Prima di rispondere diede un'occhiata all'orologio. Le parve reticente, ma forse era solo deformazione professionale. Le sembrò quasi che rivolgesse un rapido sguardo a Lanie, ma, di nuovo, probabilmente era lei a essere diventata ipersensibile e sospettosa.  
"Devo incontrare Tanya, più tardi".  
 _Tanya. Sempre e solo Tanya._ Era possibile concludere una conversazione senza nominarla? Evidentemente, no. Nonostante non fosse presente, la sua presenza implacabile aleggiava su di loro.  
"Non c'è bisogno che ti fermi con noi, Castle, se hai degli impegni. Non vogliamo farti arrivare in ritardo al tuo appuntamento".  
"Non mi perderei Kate Beckett che si rilassa un sabato mattina come una persona normale per niente al mondo", replicò tornando il solito Castle.  
Kate sbuffò. Stavano esagerando tutti nel dipingerla ligia al dovere al punto da non potersi staccare dal lavoro nemmeno per mezza giornata, ma gli sorrise. In fondo si stava divertendo a farsi prendere garbatamente in giro. Mettendo Tanya da parte.  
"Non vorrai nemmeno perderti Kate Beckett che esce con un ragazzo noioso che ha conosciuto al museo", intervenne Lanie, sottolineando la parola "museo" come se avesse voluto invece dire _cimitero di automobili.  
_ "Dice sul serio, Beckett? Tu frequenti i musei e non mi dici niente? Ti avrei accompagnato volentieri".  
"Noi non andiamo da nessuna parte insieme, tanto meno a vedere mostre, Castle", lo bloccò subito perché sapeva che con lui le cose sarebbero degenerate in fretta.  
"Potremmo cominciare, però".  
Qualcuno doveva fermarlo prima che se ne uscisse di nuovo con la storia che erano due colleghi che dovevano comportarsi come tali. Avevano già percorso quella strada e non era finita bene. Ci pensò Lanie a creare un diversivo.  
"Se l'avessi accompagnata tu, il giovane intellettuale non si sarebbe fatto avanti", ribatté con logica ferrea.  
Castle sembrò soppesare con cura le sue parole. "Può darsi. Oppure l'avrei aiutata a valutare se il ragazzo in questione fosse un tizio pericoloso. Vuoi che faccio un controllo in archivio per te, Beckett?".  
Ci mancava solo una cosa del genere. E lui non era autorizzato a cercare in nessun archivio.  
"Grazie, Castle, ma sono perfettamente in grado di riconoscere le persone sospette. E posso controllarlo anche da sola".  
"Ed è questo che fai di solito? Verifichi che i tizi con cui esci non abbiano precedenti?". Castle inclinò la testa per osservarla meglio e lei si sentì un po' a disagio, ma si impose di non arrossire. "È una cosa molto sexy", continuò imperterrito. Forse riuscire a non arrossire era un compito fuori dalla sua portata, ma fece del suo meglio e non se la cavò tanto male. Nessuno si era accorto del tuo turbamento.  
"No. Non è così che faccio di solito. Non controllo la fedina penale di nessuno".  
"La mia sì", fu pronto a risponderle.  
"Perché tu eri una persona utile per risolvere un caso di omicidio, non perché volessi uscire con te".  
Meglio ripeterlo, a beneficio di tutti i presenti e se stessa.  
"Peccato", mormorò lui accavallando una gamba sull'altra, un movimento che sembrò ipnotizzarla. Che cosa le stava succedendo? Lanie se ne era accorta?  
A essere del tutto onesta faticava a ricordare che Lanie fosse lì con loro. Si era fatta molto silenziosa, ma era sicura che li stesse tenendo d'occhio. Del resto quale occasione più succulenta di averli a portata di mano entrambi, dopo averle avventatamente confessato di averlo baciato. Castle non ne era al corrente – non sapeva delle sue confidenze all'amica -, ma lei era acutamente consapevole che Lanie stesse pensando proprio a quello, mentre li fissava con aria del tutto innocente, lasciandoli alle loro schermaglie.

Le chiacchiere fluirono a lungo, al punto che da farle perdere la cognizione del tempo. A sorpresa, la presenza di Castle non aveva turbato l'atmosfera rilassata che si era creata intorno al tavolo. Era come se si stesse godendo una mattinata finalmente in pace con amici di vecchia data con cui si trovava del tutto a suo agio.  
D'un tratto Lanie ruppe l'incanto e annunciò che doveva andarsene perché si era fatto tardi e aveva impegni improrogabili. Tutti loro li avevano, ma sembravano non curarsene.  
Kate recuperò la sua borsa e fece per alzarsi, prima di essere fermata dall'amica.  
"Non c'è bisogno che te ne vada anche tu. Sei in buona compagnia", esclamò ammiccando. Le sarebbe piaciuto sotterrarsi, ma l'asfalto le pareva inadatto allo scopo.  
"Anche Castle deve andarsene, non è vero? Hai un appuntamento", gli ricordò.  
"Ho ancora un po' di tempo prima di scappare. Posso rimanere, se tu non hai niente di urgente da fare. Ti va un ultimo caffè?", aggiunse premuroso.  
La stavano incastrando drogandola di caffeina? Perché la sensazione che aveva era proprio quella.  
"Potrei avere da fare anche io".  
"Hai la giornata libera", puntualizzò Lanie. D'un tratto non fu così certa che non si fossero messi d'accordo per tenerla in ostaggio, ma non ne intuiva lo scopo. Castle doveva vedere Tanya, una donna realmente esistente con cui aveva una relazione più o meno solida, ma pur sempre reale. Non facevano che parlarne tutti. Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso mettere in piedi un complotto per farla rimanere da sola con lui, così come non ne aveva l'idea che Lanie avesse organizzato il loro incontro alle sue spalle. Si era pentita dei suoi precedenti sospetti e l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era offenderla di nuovo mettendo in dubbio la sua buona fede. Quindi, doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e rimanere. Non capiva di preciso in quale punto avesse abdicato al suo libero arbitrio, ma ultimamente le succedeva spesso e Castle era sempre nei dintorni, in quelle occasioni.  
Tornò lentamente ad accomodarsi. A quel punto forse Castle avrebbe dovuto mettersi a sedere di fronte a lei, nel posto lasciato libero da Lanie, perché stare seduti vicini sullo stesso divano sarebbe sembrato troppo... intimo. O anche di essere al cinema. Ma Castle non mostrò alcun imbarazzo e rimase dove si trovava.  
"E poi non mi hai ancora raccontato di questo nuovo ragazzo. Ce lo tieni nascosto, Beckett? Magari posso darti qualche consiglio. Sono bravo a farlo".  
Kate si prese la testa tra le mani senza trattenere un gemito, ascoltando la risata divertita di Lanie che si stava allontanando.  
Temette per un istante che, una volta rimasti da soli, il clima generale avrebbe smesso di essere spensierato e si sarebbe trasformato in qualcosa di più serio. Confidenziale, magari. Non aveva nessuna voglia di mettersi a fare discorsi a cuore aperto su lui e Tanya. Nossignori.  
Fortunatamente Castle non sembrava avere i suoi stessi timori, ma era deciso a mantenersi sullo stesso tono, senza imbarcarsi in nessuna confessione amorosa particolare.  
"Castle, se sei tanto entusiasta del mio appuntamento, perché non ci vai tu?".  
"Io non passo i miei sabati sera al museo", replicò inorridito.  
"Ci siamo solo incontrati lì, non sarà la meta di ogni uscita. Si tratta solo di un invito a cena". Non era da lei dar via tanti dettagli sulla sua vita personale.  
"Vuoi che venga con voi? Posso sedermi a un altro tavolo e tenervi d'occhio. Nel caso ci fosse qualche problema".  
Niente era più apocalittico di uno scenario del genere, ma Castle le sembrava autenticamente convinto e questo non deponeva a favore della sua sanità mentale.  
"Ti ricordo che ho una pistola", lo tramortì in fretta, prima di che continuasse a delirare.  
"Ti presenti agli appuntamenti con una pistola?".  
D'accordo, ne aveva abbastanza. Non erano amici, non si facevano confidenze, non voleva suggerimenti o consigli su qualcosa che per lei non rivestiva nessuna importanza.  
"Castle, è quel momento in cui faresti meglio a chiudere il becco, prima di pentirtene". Come se lui si pentisse mai di qualcosa in cui si gettava con la consueta frenesia e impazienza.  
Le sorrise. Che problema aveva quel giorno con i sorrisi di Castle? Le sembravano diversi. O forse era lei ad aver decisamente bisogno di far ritorno nella realtà. E come mai finivano sempre "fuori insieme", senza che lei lo avesse previsto o magari deciso in autonomia?  
"Ti trovo bene così rilassata". Aveva anche cambiato tono, abbassando la voce, ridotta quasi a un sussurro. Non riusciva a credere di trovarsi ancora nella medesima situazione, con gli occhi a terra, desiderando scomparire e alla frenetica ricerca di qualcosa da dire che li riportasse in territorio neutrale.  
"Anche tu stai... bene", ribatté confusa. "Come va con Tanya?".  
Che cosa le saltava in mente? Aveva detto la prima frase che le era balenata davanti, ma si trattava di quella sbagliata. Decisamente sbagliata. Non le importava proprio nulla di Tanya.  
"Bene. Lei è...". Castle rimase curiosamente a corto di parole, quasi chiudendosi in se stesso. "Va bene", tagliò corto. Capì che era un argomento di cui non voleva parlare e questo era molto più che strano, trattandosi di lui.  
"C'è sempre l'opzione uscita a quattro", riprese Castle con più energia, preferendo evidentemente la strada sicura dell'umorismo a quella delle confidenze a cuore aperto.  
"Nemmeno in un film horror, Castle".  
E si sorrisero, di nuovo.


	13. Tredici

**Tredici**

Una chiamata inattesa venne a interrompere una strana, ma confortevole vicinanza di cui entrambi avevano deciso di godere fingendosi intenti a fare altro. Come per esempio di essere lì per caso. Cosa che in effetti corrispondeva a verità – non si erano dati appuntamento – ma che avrebbe ingannato solo uno spettatore distratto. Chiunque avrebbe capito che erano due persone un po' troppo felici di trovarsi insieme.  
Ascoltò con attenzione, aggrottando la fronte, e riattaccò pensierosa.  
"Mi dispiace, io... devo andare". Non le era chiaro perché avesse assunto quel tono di scuse. Non era colpevole di niente. Raccolse a occhi bassi i suoi oggetti personali, che aveva sparpagliato intorno a lei.  
"È una chiamata di lavoro?", si informò cortesemente Castle, senza mostrarsi avido di saperne di più. Si trovò a pensare che doveva trattarsi di una domanda retorica. Se si fosse trattato di qualcosa legato a un omicidio, gliene avrebbe naturalmente parlato.  
"No. Era il mio portiere. A quanto pare deve essere successo qualcosa di spiacevole nel mio appartamento. Dei tubi rotti, se non ho capito male. Il vicino del piano di sotto si è accorto di una perdita d'acqua sul soffitto".  
"Ed era tutto normale quando sei uscita stamattina?".  
Si fermò a riflettere, cercando di ricordare se avesse notato qualcosa di strano.  
"Sì. Credo di sì. Me ne sarei accorta, altrimenti". Non ne era del tutto sicura. In ogni caso, doveva tornare in fretta a casa senza perdere ulteriore tempo. Si alzarono simultaneamente. Castle rimase in piedi, senza dirigersi verso l'uscita, silenzioso. Un atteggiamento che la innervosì.  
"Grazie per il caffè e la... compagnia". Non capiva perché si sentisse d'improvviso a disagio e il suo cervello riuscisse a produrre solo frasi di circostanza.  
"Vengo con te", annunciò Castle serafico, come se si fosse trattato di qualcosa di scontato, di cui era l'unica a non capire la logica.  
"Non è necessario, Castle. Non è un'emergenza", replicò cominciando a irritarsi. Non aveva tempo per le sue trovate irragionevoli.  
"Non lo sai ancora. Intendo dire, non sai se non è qualcosa di grave o se il tuo appartamento è interamente allagato", spiegò con grande sfoggio di buonsenso, di cui non era normalmente provvisto.  
Gemette fra sé all'idea di quello che ci sarebbe stato ad attenderla a casa, ma rimase esteriormente imperturbabile.  
"In ogni caso, posso farcela da sola", replicò decisa.  
"Avrai bisogno di una mano. E del parere di un esperto".  
"Cioè il tuo parere di scrittore? Non sarebbe meglio quello di un idraulico? O hai doti nascoste?". Incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, senza resistere alla tentazione di velare le sue parole di sarcasmo e una punta di divertimento.  
"Mi piacerebbe svelarti tutte le mie doti...".  
"Castle!". Ci mancava solo che si mettesse a flirtare con lei in una situazione del genere.  
"D'accordo, non sono esperto di tubi che perdono, ma posso farti compagnia, aiutarti a pulire, prepararti del caffè, intrattenerti con le mie abilità oratorie...". Lei si sentì in dovere di sbuffare. "E trovarti il miglior idraulico della città, grazie alle mie vaste conoscenze. _Chiedi e ti sarà dato_ ", concluse orgoglioso della sua citazione colta.  
Non aveva alcun dubbio che fosse provvisto di una lista di numeri da chiamare in caso di qualsiasi necessità.  
Non le dispiaceva averlo intorno dovendo occuparsi di una faccenda che sarebbe stata sicuramente molto più che noiosa, se non addirittura problematica. Ma non voleva sottrargli tempo prezioso che lui, come aveva più di una volta confermato, avrebbe dovuto trascorrere con un'altra persona. No. Non un' _altra_. Lei non faceva parte e non era uno dei termini di un'equazione con due variabili femminili.  
Non aveva però voglia di essere la persona che tirava fuori per l'ennesima volta l'argomento, perché a quel punto sarebbe sembrato che all'appuntamento con Tanya dovesse andarci lei.  
Né voleva accettare senza mostrare la giusta resistenza, perché non voleva apparire la sprovveduta incapace di scovare un idraulico senza il possente aiuto di un esemplare maschile. Strinse le labbra, riflettendo sul da farsi.  
"Non ho nessun bisogno che tu venga con me. So cavarmela benissimo da sola", asserì una volta esaurite le riflessioni e la pazienza con se stessa.  
"Lo so", si affrettò a rassicurarla Castle, senza mostrare nessun segno di impazienza.  
"Ma mi farebbe piacere avere... compagnia. Se tu hai...", concluse con un po' di riluttanza, sperando che lui non esagerasse come faceva sempre e non leggesse troppo nelle parole che aveva appena pronunciato, che, era evidente anche a lei, non erano state enunciate con la giusta neutralità.  
"Ce l'ho. Ho tempo. E voglia. E anche tante idee...".  
La inseguì fuori dal locale continuando a blaterare senza interruzione di tutte le soluzioni che via via gli venivano in mente su come risolvere un problema domestico di cui non conosceva ancora le dimensioni.  
Mentre guidava in silenzio, sorridendo alle sue teorie strampalate, si chiese come facesse Tanya a gestire un tale effluvio di energia nervosa davanti alla quale lei riusciva a malapena a seguire il filo. E poi decise che sarebbe stato il caso, una buona volta, di smettere di infierire contro se stessa con quell'equazione che non aveva nessun senso di esistere.

Il danno, insieme alla seccatura, si rivelarono maggiori del previsto. Se avesse potuto farlo, si sarebbe accasciata contro una parete per insultare la sorte, e chiunque le fosse capitato a tiro, per lo spettacolo che le si era parato dinnanzi una volta aperta la porta del suo appartamento. Sarebbe anzi fuggita via, se non ci fosse stato Castle a impedirglielo con la sua sola presenza.  
Castle che, trasformandosi sotto ai suoi occhi nella persona più utile e piena di buonsenso del circondario, le era stato di immenso aiuto. Aveva preso in mano la situazione, aveva parlato con il portiere, con i vicini – invitandoli anche a cena, ma su questo aveva preferito soprassedere – e si era inginocchiato con lei a raccogliere l'acqua che aveva allagato la maggior parte del pavimento di casa. Si era limitata a seguirlo docilmente quando si era rimboccato le maniche, le aveva chiesto di procurargli spazzoloni e asciugamani e si era messo all'opera. Lei aveva pensato per tutto il tempo che non ce l'avrebbero fatta, che si stavano sottoponendo a una fatica improba di nessuna utilità e che erano stati catapultati verosimilmente nella versione privata di un qualche inferno terrestre nel quale Castle era stato fatto prigioniero per caso. Lui però non si era mai lamentato. A tratti, aveva sospettato che si stesse trattenendo per mostrarle il lato migliore di sé e in qualche modo impressionarla, ma dal momento che non vedeva il motivo, aveva allontanato il pensiero molesto, preferendo non disperdere le sue energie.  
Ce l'avevano fatta. Qualche ora più tardi, dopo che l'idraulico scovato da Castle era già passato per fare un sopralluogo, lei e Castle erano riusciti ad asciugare tutto il pavimento e rendere la casa di nuovo vivibile.  
Erano stramazzati sul suo divano – sembrava che non facessero altro che trovarsi seduti vicini per caso – a godersi il meritato riposto, con una birra ghiacciata in mano come misero premio dei loro sudati sforzi, incapaci di muovere un muscolo. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, quantomeno, o dire qualcosa di brillante, ma il solo pensiero di muovere le labbra per articolare pensieri sensati era insopportabilmente faticoso.  
Si limitò a fare silenzio, con la testa appoggiata contro lo schienale, talmente stanca da potersi addormentare nel giro di qualche istante, se solo avesse provato a chiudere gli occhi.  
"Hai fame?", le chiese Castle con insospettabile vivacità, rompendo il silenzio. Le sue forze non si esaurivano mai?  
Aveva fame? Non ci aveva fatto caso.  
"Non molta", mugugnò senza sollevare la testa. Voleva solo andare a sdraiarsi su una superficie orizzontale anche se scomoda.  
"Ordino una pizza?". Da quando Castle si preoccupava che si nutrisse? E, soprattutto, perché ci pensava con tanto anticipo? Non era ancora ora di cena. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio, per dimostrargli che era ancora troppo presto, quando si rese conto con enorme rammarico che, a voler essere pignoli, l'ora di cena era passata da un pezzo.  
E lui era ancora lì con lei. Si sollevò di colpo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli nel tentativo non molto riuscito di metterli in ordine. Buffo come fosse la prima cosa che le fosse venuta in mente di fare.  
"Castle, te ne devi andare!", esclamò sgarbatamente. Si alzò in piedi, pronta a spingerlo fuori dalla porta, se fosse stato necessario. Lui la fissò imperturbabile.  
"A prendere le pizze? Pensavo di telefonare e farcele consegnare qui", replicò con grande naturalezza. Osò perfino accavallare le gambe.  
"Hai un appuntamento!". Glielo disse con grande calma e scandendo bene le parole, perché le sembrava tutto a un a tratto che lui avesse perso il senso della realtà.  
" _Avevo_ un appuntamento. Si è fatto tardi, ormai".  
 _Oh, no. No, no, no, no.  
_ L'avrebbe agguantato per un braccio e lo avrebbe messo personalmente sul primo taxi che fosse riuscita a fermare, fischiando in mezzo alla strada. Era brava a farlo.  
"Non è tardi, Castle", si ostinò, come se lo sapesse meglio di lui. "Se ti muovi, invece di startene appollaiato sul mio divano, puoi ancora farcela". Si mosse verso di lui, decisa a mettere in pratica i suoi propositi.  
"Ho già avvisato Tanya, mentre ti preparavo l'ultimo caffè. E non sono _appollaiato_ , sono semplicemente seduto. Le parole sono importanti, Beckett".  
Ci mancava solo la ramanzina sull'importanza della correttezza semantica. Si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
"Perché ti agita così tanto il fatto che abbia dovuto rimandare la mia uscita?", le domandò con gli occhi più innocenti che avesse mai incontrato.  
 _Perché è la seconda volta che il vostro appuntamento salta per colpa mia, ecco perché,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere. Se fosse stata nei panni di Tanya l'avrebbe aspettata sotto casa pronta a tramortirla con qualche oggetto contundente di dubbia provenienza.  
"Non mi sto agitando. È solo che...". Sarebbe stata dura da spiegare. "Ti sono molto grata per avermi aiutato, ma non voglio approfittare della tua disponibilità".  
"Puoi sempre approfittare tutte le volte che vuoi...". Eccolo che ricominciava.  
"Grazie. Davvero", lo interruppe. "Non so nemmeno come ripagarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Ma non è giusto che ti tenga in ostaggio di nuovo".  
"Quando è stata l'altra volta che mi hai tenuto in ostaggio? È un peccato che non me ne sia accorto". Si permetteva perfino di ridacchiare e di prendersi gioco di lei.  
"Non voglio che continui a dar buca a Tanya per colpa mia", si sentì dire in preda all'orrore di aver detto troppo, e cioè la verità.  
"Non è colpa tua. Non credi che si sia trattato di una libera scelta? E chiunque avrebbe capito che era un'emergenza, proprio come ha fatto lei". Certo, c'era da immaginarselo che la Donna Perfetta non avrebbe fatto una piega.  
"Ok, ma...".  
"La vuoi la pizza?", le domandò di nuovo, senza darle retta.  
"Sì. Sì, mi farebbe piacere", ammise in un soffio. "Ma continuo a non trovare giusto aver rovinato i tuoi piani".  
"Tu non lo avresti fatto per me? Non saresti corsa a sostenermi?".  
"Se si fosse allagata casa tua avremmo finito dopo una settimana", replicò inorridita.  
"Quindi è un sì?", insistette.  
"Immagino di sì. Sì, certo, ti avrei aiutato. E avrei probabilmente rimandato qualche impegno, se ne avessi avuti".  
Castle, del tutto inaspettatamente, allungò una mano verso di lei. "Affare fatto, allora. È questo che fanno gli amici, no?".  
"Ti stai allargando, Castle. Non siamo amici, siamo persone di buon cuore che si aiutano". Più o meno. "E che cosa ti aspetti che facciamo adesso? Un patto di sangue per suggellare la promessa di futura reciproca collaborazione?", si informò quando lui non accennò ad abbassare il braccio.  
Le sorrise divertito. "Sarebbe perfetto, se non avessi paura degli aghi. Mi limiterò a una banale stretta di mano".  
Gliela tenne un po' più del necessario. Quanto bastava perché lei alzasse gli occhi nei suoi e si chiedesse se la stanchezza non le stesse dando alla testa. Probabilmente, sì. Leggeva troppo in gesti amichevoli del tutto normali. Leggeva troppo in tutto. Di quel passo avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi ai fondi di caffè.  
Di nuovo, senza averlo deciso, e senza aver capito di preciso come si fosse ficcata nella medesima situazione così tante di volte di fila – preferiva non tenerne il conto -, si trovò a trascorrere una serata piacevole con lui. Divertente, avrebbe perfino potuto definirla, se si fosse data il permesso di farlo. La stanchezza non era scemata, ma si era trasformata in rilassato languore che le faceva ridere per qualsiasi battuta e raccontare aneddoti allegri della sua vita, come non si era mai trovata a fare in presenza di Castle. Quasi le spiacque vederlo andare via quando la serata si prolungò oltre i limiti della decenza.

"Sono esausta. È ora che tu vada a casa", esordì durante una pausa della conversazione, osservando pigramente i cartoni della pizza e le bottiglie di birra sparse davanti a sé. Le era così difficile concentrarsi su qualcosa che richiedeva più del minimo sforzo di attenzione da non rendersi conto di aver appoggiato del tutto casualmente una mano sul suo ginocchio. Fu solo quando sentì il palmo asciutto e caldo di Castle accarezzarle il dorso impercettibilmente che comprese la situazione in tutto il suo dramma. Che cosa le stava succedendo? Perché si stava lasciando andare in quel modo inconsueto per lei? Perché aveva abbassato la guardia? E, soprattutto, perché il suo istinto, lasciato a se stesso, la conduceva sempre nello stesso punto?  
Saltò in piedi e corse verso la porta, sfregandosi una mano sull'altra per eliminare il ricordo del contatto fisico.  
Castle la raggiunse con calma. Era stanco anche lui, aveva gli occhi arrossati e un'aria meno che gioviale. Non sembrava però per nulla turbato dagli ultimi eventi che, come sempre, avevano preso il volo solo nella sua mente. Cercò di tranquillizzarsi per non mostrargli un disagio che era solo suo.  
"Grazie". Le parve poca cosa, rispetto a quanto aveva fatto per lei, a quanto si era dato senza riserve per aiutarla, ma se avesse parlato avrebbe detto cose sconsiderate. Meglio sigillare le labbra.  
"È stato un piacere".  
Ridacchiò. Pulire l'intera superficie del suo appartamento non si poteva certamente definire un piacere, ma apprezzò il tentativo di gentilezza.  
Lo guardò, con un po' di timore. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, ma non le venne niente di sensato da usare come commiato.  
"Buona notte", mormorò Castle, avvicinandosi per darle un bacio appena accennato sulla guancia, che bruciò come se l'avesse sfregiata.  
Sarebbe stato irrispettoso e maleducato fuggire via, quindi si impose di non trasalire mentre riceveva il suo saluto, del tutto fuori luogo ed eccessivo. Ma non poté fare a meno di deglutire e chiudere gli occhi.  
Si chiese se se ne fosse accorto, quando finalmente chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si permise di ricominciare a respirare.


	14. Quattordici

**Quattordici**

Le era sembrata una buona idea accettare l'invito di Jeff, il ragazzo carino che aveva incontrato quella sera al museo, solo qualche giorno prima, quando lui non aveva desistito e non si era ritratto di fronte ai suoi ripetuti dinieghi dovuti a svariati e improrogabili impegni e alle disdette dell'ultimo minuto e aveva invece continuato imperterrito a chiederle di uscire, perseverante senza essere insistente.  
Più che considerarla una buona idea in sé, si sentiva lievemente in colpa per il modo in cui lo aveva trattato e non aveva nessun motivo valido per eliminarlo definitivamente dalla sua scarna rubrica.  
Le era sembrato gradevole e gentile, quando avevano scambiato qualche chiacchiera nella caffetteria del museo, e soprattutto l'aveva trovato un buon conversatore.  
E Castle quel fine settimana era negli Hamptons. Con Tanya, naturalmente.  
Non che questo avesse contribuito alla sua decisione di uscire con chicchessia. Era solo un fatto e lei amava i fatti. Amava infilarli davanti a sé per trovare un senso a quello che la circondava.

Tornò a concentrarsi su quello che Jeff le stava raccontando con tanto ardore. Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse. Sperò che nel frattempo non le avesse fatto nessuna domanda diretta, perché la sua mente aveva preso la curiosa abitudine di divagare, senza riuscire a rimanere ferma sulla conversazione per più di qualche minuto.  
Accavallò le gambe. Forse il vestito che aveva scelto non era dei più adatti. Troppo corto o troppo vistoso. Troppo, insomma. La spallina aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di scivolarle lungo la spalla e lei l'aveva già riposizionata troppe volte perché non venisse visto come un gesto nervoso. Di insofferenza, perfino.  
La cena tardava o forse era lei a essere impaziente, senza saperne il motivo.

Era un ragazzo beneducato che aveva tenacemente atteso che lei avesse una serata libera. Il minimo che potesse fare era quello di essere almeno un'interlocutrice interessata. Diede un'occhiata di sfuggita alla borsa appoggiata sulla sedia. Per correttezza aveva spento il telefono, anche se avrebbe potuto dire di dover essere reperibile. E in quel momento aveva in effetti delle faccende in sospeso al distretto su cui avrebbe gradito essere aggiornata, ma, sebbene non frequentasse il mondo degli appuntamenti da diverso tempo, sapeva con certezza che non sarebbe stato un atto rispettoso.  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla sala, non troppo piena e poco rumorosa. Un ambiente perfetto, se non fosse stato per il suo umore altalenante e la sua incapacità di godersi una serata fuori con qualcuno che sembrava apprezzare la sua compagnia.  
Sarebbe stato buffo se lei e Castle si fossero trovati fuori a cena nello stesso ristorante. Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e si morse piano una nocca, senza dare nell'occhio. Perché mai le venivano in mente pensieri del genere? Non sarebbe stato per nulla divertente imbattersi in Tanya e Castle. Per fortuna erano molto lontani da lì. E poi quelle cose accadono solo nei film, non nella vita reale.  
Finalmente arrivò la loro ordinazione a salvarli da un silenzio che, protraendosi, sarebbe potuto diventare imbarazzante.  
Decise di sforzarsi perché l'appuntamento fosse un successo. O, quantomeno, perché non si rivelasse un totale fallimento, e tutto per colpa sua. Non era stato così, quando si erano conosciuti. Avevano chiacchierato, riso e lui le era sembrato interessante. Tranquillo. Quella giusta dose di umorismo e pacatezza che aveva sempre considerato affascinante e affidabile in un uomo. Ma quello era _prima.  
_ Se non avesse smesso di fare paragoni privi di ogni utilità si sarebbe presa a schiaffi da sola.  
Gli sorrise sopra al piatto di risotto che, a giudicare dal profumo invitante, prometteva di essere squisito.  
"La prossima volta posso cucinartelo io. È uno dei pochi piatti che so preparare". D'improvviso il risotto non le parve più tanto buono. Era bollente e rischiò di scottarsi, quando lo assaggiò.  
Stava già pensando a come far progredire la loro conoscenza, invitandola da lui? O autoinvitandosi da lei? Non era un gesto inopportuno? O avventato, magari? E poi come era possibile che sapesse giusto cucinare un piatto di risotto? Mettendo insieme le loro forze non sarebbero riusciti a garantirsi la sopravvivenza.  
Prese tempo portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere di vino che un solerte cameriere teneva sempre pieno fino all'orlo. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza. Questo le diede modo di deviare il discorso, cambiando strategia. Gli chiese di lui, della sua vita, fece qualche domanda generica sperando che abboccasse.  
Erano immersi in una appassionata descrizione di qualche hobby che lui praticava con grande soddisfazione, ma di cui non aveva capito esattamente le origini, quando con la coda dell'occhio vide una figura percorrere la sala del ristorante guardandosi in giro, come se stesse cercando qualcuno. La colpì perché sembrava a disagio e senza una meta.  
Il suo istinto si mise subito in allerta. Si voltò a controllare meglio lo sconosciuto che aveva attratto la sua attenzione, smettendo per un istante di dedicarsi a chi aveva davanti, per capire che cosa avesse generato in lei l'allarme. Non riuscì più a scorgerlo. Probabilmente era solo qualcuno che era arrivato in ritardo e non sapeva dove fosse seduto il resto della compagnia.  
O forse era Esposito, che si materializzò - con suo sommo orrore – davanti a lei, accanto a Jeff, che guardò l'estraneo in piedi al loro tavolo con un misto di incredulità e leggero fastidio. Le stesse emozioni che stava provando anche lei.  
"Non riesco nemmeno a formulare nella mia mente la domanda su che cosa ci fai qui, Espo", lo apostrofò duramente, chiedendosi se non fosse vittima di uno scherzo o se non fosse uno di quei sogni senza capo né coda.  
"È un mio collega", aggiunse a beneficio di Jeff, che però non sembrò convinto del chiarimento. "Che adesso ci spiegherà perché è qui e se ne andrà subito, non è così?".  
Lo gratificò di un'occhiata minacciosa con cui avrebbe voluto incenerirlo. Perché non veniva mai lasciata in pace?  
"Abbiamo rintracciato la persona sospettata, come ci avevi chiesto di fare tu prima di prenderti la serata libera. Avevi detto di fartelo sapere il prima possibile e il tuo telefono è spento", esordì serafico.  
Si stava divertendo, lo vedeva benissimo. Lei non si era presa _la serata libera_ e non aveva, soprattutto, lasciato detto a nessuno che voleva essere avvisata con urgenza. Anche perché non si era aspettata che le cose si sarebbero evolute tanto in fretta. Le riflessioni le impedirono di gestire la situazione con il piglio deciso che le sarebbe altrimenti venuto naturale e che sarebbe stato necessario.  
Jeff si aspettava che lei facesse qualcosa per chiudere l'imprevisto e continuare la loro cena, mentre Espo era certo che lei si sarebbe alzata e l'avrebbe seguito al distretto. Del resto non si sarebbe preso la briga di rintracciarla – avrebbe indagato su come aveva fatto a trovarla lì, non ricordava di averne accennato con nessuno di loro, ma forse ne aveva parlato con Lanie – se non si fosse trattato di una cosa urgente.  
Non si trattò nemmeno di prendere una decisione sofferta, perché non aveva alternative. Doveva dichiarare conclusa la serate, scusarsi profusamente, e andare a occuparsi del suo caso. Era sicura che all'ennesimo ostacolo, Jeff si sarebbe dato per vinto. In ogni caso, lei era pur sempre un poliziotto e questa era la sua vita. Faceva parte del pacchetto, che lei non gli aveva mai nascosto.  
"Temo di dover andare", esclamò tenendo di proposito la voce bassa, perché Esposito non aveva ritenuto opportuno allontanarsi con discrezione. Lo minacciò mentalmente e per fortuna il suo sforzo parve avere effetto. Si alzò, e Jeff con lei.  
"Certo. Lo capisco... il tuo lavoro. Sarà per un'altra volta", farfugliò non troppo convinto, senza nascondere la delusione.  
Si sentì _profondamente_ in colpa, a quel punto. Era davvero un caro ragazzo che teneva alla sua compagnia e lei si era sforzata di non distrarsi per tutta la durata del loro breve incontro. Ed era anche carino. Quante volte l'aveva già ripetuto? Scosse la testa, irritata con se stessa. Lui si stava dimostrando un vero gentiluomo mentre lei voleva solo smettere di sentirsi il mostro della situazione.  
Non sapeva in che modo accomiatarsi senza che si sentisse piantato in asso in mezzo al locale, ma non poteva attardarsi, né c'era in effetti una soluzione al dilemma. Gli rivolse quello che sperò venisse percepito come un sorriso smagliante, con l'intento di prenderlo alla sprovvista e paralizzare il suo intelletto, lo ringraziò sommessamente e, sempre troppo tardi per i suoi gusti, riuscì a imboccare la strada verso l'uscita, con Esposito alle spalle che la scortava fuori.  
Si bloccò sulla soglia, quando si rese conto, al colmo della meraviglia, che Esposito non era venuto da solo. Ryan e Castle erano appoggiati all'auto, intenti a chiacchierare piacevolmente, come se non avessero un problema al mondo. Che avrebbero invece avuto presto. Castle, almeno.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", lo investì malamente.  
"Non possiamo arrestare la gente senza di te. Sei tu il capo", si giustificò, per niente impressionato dal suo tono, anzi, interessato al suo vestito mosso dalla leggera brezza. Rimise nervosamente al suo posto la spallina ribelle.  
"No, parlo di te, Castle. Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui. Non dovevi essere negli Hamptons?". Tanya non venne menzionata.  
Forse non era stata la mossa migliore quella di informarsi dei suoi programmi per il week end. Che le importava che non ci fosse andato? Doveva forse render conto a lei?  
"Mi hanno chiamato appena prima che partissi. Tu eri irraggiungibile, quindi...".  
"Sono irraggiungibile da un'ora al massimo. E tu te ne sei andato a metà pomeriggio".  
 _Mostriamo pure al mondo di tenere un'agenda dei suoi orari.  
_ "Non so perché sia un dettaglio tanto importante, comunque ero ancora a casa e i tuoi detective hanno chiesto il mio intervento".  
Quanto li aveva pagati perché non ridessero di fronte a un'affermazione del genere?  
"Da quando sei il mio sostituto?".  
"Non lo sono affatto. Do solo una mano quando posso". Era certa di avergli visto spuntare un'aureola sopra la testa. Gliel'avrebbe fatta a pezzi lei con una scure.  
"Ed è stata tua l'idea di mandare Esposito in avanscoperta?", lo accusò.  
"No. Io pensavo che sarebbe stato poco gentile disturbare il tuo appuntamento e ho proposto di risolvere il caso da soli".  
Alzò un sopracciglio. "D'accordo, abbiamo estratto a sorte. Ma ci spiaceva davvero interrompere la tua cena".  
Perché non gli credeva? E come facevano tutti a sapere che aveva un appuntamento? Avrebbe rimandato l'interrogatorio a più tardi.  
Si accorse solo all'ultimo che Jeff era uscito dal locale – del resto non poteva rimanere all'interno solo per non incontrarla e loro avevano occupato tutta la zona adiacente all'ingresso. Sospirò. Le situazioni imbarazzanti non erano ancora finite, per quella serata.  
Tossicchiò. Quel poveretto aveva fatto tutto secondo le regole e adesso avrebbe dovuto affrontare tre uomini che intendevano godersi ogni minuto di quel breve intermezzo.  
"Lui è Jeff", fu costretta a presentarlo, perché riteneva giusto mantenere gli standard minimi della buona educazione. "Lui è un altro mio collega...", indicò Ryan. "E lui è... Castle".  
"Richard Castle? Lo scrittore?".  
Ci mancava solo il fan agguerrito, che sembrava aver appena assistito a un'apparizione. Per quanto fosse stato sempre molto corretto con lei, decisamente non le aveva mai riservato tanto entusiasmo. Il cielo non era abbastanza in alto perché lei ci alzasse gli occhi sopra.  
Castle si gonfiò il petto, come era prevedibile, assunse la sua migliore espressione amichevole e si affrettò a stringere la mano al suo nuovo ammiratore.  
"Ho letto tutti i suoi libri".  
 _Anche io,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Per ironia della sorte, quello sarebbe potuto essere un argomento che li avrebbe salvati dalle frasi stentate, se solo a qualcuno fosse venuto in mente di citarlo. Non riusciva a immaginare niente di meno desiderabile di parlare dei romanzi di Castle durante il primo appuntamento. Sempre che si potesse definire così.  
"Noi dobbiamo andare". Interruppe l'amoroso sentimento recentemente sorto tra loro e prese Castle per il gomito con decisione.  
"Lui lavora con voi?", si stupì Jeff, che non voleva abbandonare l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, ora che l'aveva finalmente incontrato.  
"Sì", ammise a malincuore. "È una specie di consulente", spiegò in modo generico.  
"Sto scrivendo un libro su di lei", annunciò Castle trionfante. "Si tratta di una nuova serie. Beckett è la protagonista. O meglio, una versione più sexy di lei".  
Si meritava di essere preso a borsettate per il resto della serata. Entrambi. Anche Jeff, che non riusciva a contenere la sua eccitazione.  
" _Liberamente ispirato_ ", si affrettò a chiarire. "Non parla veramente di me. Ed è tutta fiction".  
Nessuno dei due parve prenderla sul serio. Non le rimase altro da fare che ficcarne uno nella sua auto e augurare all'altro buona serata, sperando che capisse l'antifona senza costringerla a essere sgradevole.

"Caffè?". Un Castle redarguito, addomesticato, di grande aiuto e decisamente gentile, per non dire qualcosa d'altro, le si avvicinò mentre tornava alla sua scrivania. Era molto tardi, erano da soli al distretto – qualcosa che non succedeva da tanto tempo -, avevano arrestato il colpevole, chiuso il caso e lei si era finalmente cambiata d'abito e iniziava a cedere a una stanchezza progressiva e dilagante.  
"Grazie". Accettò volentieri l'offerta di ristoro.  
"Ehi. Dove è finito il vestito?".  
Gli sorrise, divertendosi con lui. Era troppo di buon umore per avere voglia di rimetterlo al suo posto.  
"E dove sono finiti gli Hamptons?".  
"Siamo troppo devoti al nostro lavoro, Beckett. Niente tempo libero per noi", proclamò ispirato, senza spiegarle che cosa fosse successo.  
Lei sorseggiò il suo caffè perfetto.  
"Da quando, Castle? Non ti occupi mai delle scartoffie".  
"Perché mi piace guardarti farlo".  
Non suonò tanto scherzoso. Si scostò da lui, un gesto automatico che però non la fece sentire più al sicuro. Rimase in silenzio.  
"È simpatico, Jeff. Mi spiace che il vostro appuntamento sia saltato". Era sincero, stranamente.  
"È un tuo fan, più che altro", ammise in tono leggero.  
"Mi è sembrato anche un _tuo_ grande fan". Forse lo disse solo per farla stare meglio. "Vi rivedrete? Avete una cena da recuperare".  
"Non lo so. Non ci ho pensato. Non so se avrà voglia di vedermi di nuovo".  
"Sono sicuro di sì. Io avrei voglia. Non mi farei certo fermare da un appuntamento interrotto".  
Kate finì il suo caffè e gli augurò la buonanotte, prima di andarsene. Già, lui non si sarebbe fatto fermare. Però si era fermato.


	15. Quindici

**Quindici**

"Hai idea di dove possa essere Castle?", le chiese Ryan, fingendo disinvoltura, ma fissandola al di sopra della scrivania con un'espressione di malcelata preoccupazione. Si era avvicinato senza fare rumore e la colse di sorpresa.  
Alzò gli occhi, vagamente confusa. Era stata così assorta nelle pratiche a cui si era dedicata con zelo auto imposto, che aveva dimenticato qualsiasi cosa esulasse dalla noia di un lavoro che andava urgentemente completato entro il giorno dopo.  
Fece in fretta mente locale, registrando i dati che aveva a portata di mano. Castle se ne era andato qualche ora prima, menzionando un appuntamento non meglio specificato su cui lei non aveva indagato oltre.  
Rimaneva sempre l'accenno di qualcosa di non detto tra loro, che a quel punto era diventato una presenza così costante del loro rapporto lavorativo, che le risultava impossibile tornare a un tempo in cui le era sembrato che ciò che c'era tra loro fosse improntato solo a una certa scanzonata allegria. Sempre che un momento del genere fosse mai realmente esistito.

Si limitavano a lavorare insieme – con successo, doveva ammetterlo – e a salutarsi compiti la sera. Non erano stati fatti ulteriori inviti che sarebbero stati inevitabilmente declinati. Non erano mai più usciti insieme come colleghi per bere qualcosa dopo aver risolto un caso, nemmeno in compagnia di altre persone che avrebbero potuto offrire quella sorta di cuscinetto parafulmini oltremodo necessario. Forse non ne avevano avuto voglia o forse era giusto e salutare che la loro relazione si esaurisse nei pressi della sua scrivania.  
Quale fosse il motivo, si trattava di un piacevole _tran tran_ privo di scossoni e di imprevisti che lei aveva iniziato ad apprezzare. Finché qualcosa non veniva a infilarsi a tradimento nelle maglie regolari di un andamento prevedibile, proprio come stava accadendo ora.

Aveva l'istinto abbastanza sviluppato per comprendere al volo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, anche se non sapeva ancora di preciso quali fossero i termini dell'emergenza, ma non c'era nessun dubbio che qualsiasi cellula predisposta a tale compito ingrato stesse avvertendola che Castle si era ficcato nei guai. Lui avrebbe parlato di sesto senso. Avrebbe anzi sostenuto a gran voce che lei lo avesse captato grazie alle onde che lui le aveva inviato telepaticamente, tutto grazie alla loro sintonia, ora più che mai relegata alla dimensione della leggenda. Era ovvio che non fosse così. Si trattava di buonsenso, ecco tutto.  
"Perché dovrei sapere dove si trova Castle? Se ne è andato qualche ora fa. Non sono la sua balia", replicò con irritazione, come se questo fosse sufficiente a scacciare il presentimento che si era ormai impossessato di lei.  
"Ha chiamato sua madre poco fa. Doveva portare fuori a cena lei e Alexis, ma non si è fatto vivo".  
Più per abitudine che per reale necessità diede un'occhiata all'orologio. L'ora di cena era passata da un pezzo. Castle doveva essere assente da diverso tempo, ormai.  
Rimase calma. Era preparata a farlo, in ogni annuncio di catastrofe. Castle era un uomo adulto che poteva andarsene volontariamente dove preferisse, senza che questo dovesse per forza generare un allarme generalizzato.  
"Hanno provato a sentire Tanya? Forse è fuori con lei e c'è stato un equivoco tra loro", domandò più per scrupolo che altro. Castle non era il genere di persona che dimenticasse un appuntamento con madre e figlia per uscire con una donna, nemmeno se presente come Tanya.  
Non le piaceva l'idea di usare la parola _importante_ , anche se era innegabile l'assiduità dei loro incontri e la solidità della loro relazione. Se ne era abituata perfino lei.  
"Tanya è fuori città. E il telefono di Castle è spento, prima che me lo chiedi".  
D'accordo, Castle non si trovava. Era ora di ammetterlo ad alta voce e prendere provvedimenti. Forse lei non era la persona più indicata per gestire la situazione – c'era chi si occupava dei casi di scomparsa, anche se non avevano ancora superato l'intervallo temporale in cui poter dichiarare che si trattava a tutti gli effetti di quello.  
Ma lei non avrebbe affidato quel compito a nessun altro e per nessun motivo. Tanto più che sarebbe stato impossibile spiegare a chicchessia quell'istinto irrazionale che le faceva battere disordinatamente il cuore e che la avvertiva con certezza che a Castle era successo qualcosa di serio.  
"Dove ti sei cacciato, Castle?", mormorò a mezza voce, in piedi davanti alla lavagna a braccia conserte, serrando la mascella per non cedere al nervosismo. Era stremata, e un po' spaventata, pur non volendo ammetterlo a se stessa, perché avrebbe significato cominciare a perdere le speranze, cosa che non poteva permettersi di fare. Martha e Alexis erano corse al distretto e ora erano accudite in un salottino e avevano totale fiducia in lei, che a quel punto non sentiva di meritarla. Si era già ormai a notte fonda, l'ora peggiore per le emozioni delle persone coinvolte e nessuna traccia di Castle.

Il suo telefono era stato disattivato all'uscita del distretto, ed era tutto quello che erano riusciti a ricostruire. Non erano stati registrati incidenti in quella zona della città, né ricoveri ospedalieri, né, con grande sollievo di tutti, erano stati rinvenuti cadaveri che potessero ricondurre a Castle, magari sprovvisto di documenti dopo un'aggressione.  
Finivano spesso in situazioni pericolose, per ironia della sorte. Si era sempre preoccupata di garantire la sua incolumità, compito che si era rivelato spesso superiore alle sue forze, ma non poteva lasciare che un civile senza alcun addestramento corresse dei rischi, sotto la sua responsabilità. Era qualcosa che aumentava esponenzialmente lo stress delle sue giornate sovraccariche di doveri, ma non c'erano altre opzioni valide, nonostante avesse sempre trovato assurdo che qualcuno le imponesse la presenza di un estraneo combinaguai nelle sue indagini. Ma nelle altre circostanze lei era sempre stata con lui. Non aveva mai concepito l'idea che Castle potesse finire nei pasticci in sua assenza, e aveva sempre fiduciosamente pensato di poter intervenire, sempre agendo con prudenza e senza sottovalutare le conseguenze.  
Lei lo avrebbe salvato, sempre.  
Non si era certo aspettata che glielo portassero via appena fuori dal distretto. No, non _a lei._ Alla sua famiglia. Naturalmente chiunque, anche Castle, poteva rimanere vittima di qualsiasi incidente casuale e imprevedibile, ma lei era andata convincendosi che la scomparsa di Castle fosse riconducibile direttamente a uno dei loro casi. Quando l'aveva esposto alla squadra di esperti – erano infine stati avvertiti – non le avevano dato troppa corda, convinti che fosse solo l'ultima di una serie di possibilità statisticamente più probabili.  
In silenzio, senza dare troppo nell'occhio si era defilata per recuperare l'intero faldone del caso attualmente in corso d'indagine, insieme a quelli più recenti.

C'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva. Doveva per forza esserci. Controllò di nuovo il suo telefono, sperando di convincerlo ad animarsi con la forza del pensiero. Nessuna reazione. Tornò a concentrarsi sulla lavagna, per cercare quel minuscolo dettaglio che avrebbe permesso di ricomporre il rebus e avrebbe svelato una pista da seguire a tutti loro, invece che ridurli a un ammasso di energia nervosa pulsante e impotente.

Lo squillo monocorde del telefono, che si elevò spietato nel distretto pressoché immobile la fece sobbalzare, animando istantaneamente la sala. Tutti gli occhi si posarono su di lei, che per una frazione di secondo rimase pietrificata in attesa del trillo successivo, temendo che si trattasse di un falso allarme.  
Quando il suono si fece risentire imperioso, convincendola che ci fosse una chiamata reale a quell'ora della notte, destinata a lei, girò intorno alla scrivania, allontanò la sedia con un gesto brusco e arraffò la cornetta, stringendola convulsamente in mano. Tutti trattennero il fiato, quando rispose con voce decisa, senza manifestare quell'ansia che la stava attanagliando.  
All'inizio non sentì nulla. Si voltò a guardare interrogativamente il gruppo di persone disposte a cerchio intorno a lei. Vide Martha e Alexis accorrere con la speranza dipinta sul volto. Le fecero segno di continuare. Percepì qualche rumore confuso che non riuscì a decifrare e una voce in lontananza che, era convinta, stava pronunciando il suo nome.  
"Castle? Sei tu, Castle?", lo incalzò, senza ricevere nessuna risposta. Era perfettamente al corrente che era necessario qualche secondo in più perché riuscissero a localizzare la chiamata ed era fermamente decisa a non lasciarsi sfuggire la loro unica occasione.  
"Kate...". Era Castle, senza alcun dubbio. Debole e distante. Strinse ancora più forte il ricevitore contro l'orecchio, come se così facendo potesse annullare lo spazio tra loro.  
"Castle? Stai bene? Dove ti trovi?".  
Si fecero vive interferenze assordanti e poi la comunicazione si interruppe, ma non prima che Ryan le facesse segno che erano riusciti a recuperare il segnale.  
Si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia alla scrivania, ansante. L'attesa per avere l'indirizzo del luogo da cui era partita la chiamata era infernale ed eterna, ma contare i secondi non sarebbe servito ad accelerare le cose, così come sollecitarli a fare più in fretta. Stavano facendo il possibile. Nessuno le chiese di descrivere quello che aveva provato quando aveva sentito la voce di Castle, l'esatta sfumatura del colpo al cuore che aveva avvertito implacabile e di questo fu grata.

D'un tratto qualcuno urlò che aveva trovato l'indirizzo. Finalmente c'era qualcosa di concreto su cui concentrarsi, poteva tornare a essere operativa, invece di consumarsi nell'attesa. Recuperò la sua pistola e il giubbotto antiproiettile e si lanciò fuori per prima. Aveva riconosciuto la zona da cui Castle aveva chiamato, era la stessa dove avevano proceduto all'arresto qualche settimana prima, quando erano andati a scovarla al ristorante. Aveva rivisto anche quel caso, solo poco prima, ma non le era sembrato che ci fosse niente di diverso rispetto al solito. Il sospettato era in carcere in attesa del processo. Non era andato storto niente, nessuna anomalia, nessun collegamento, nemmeno remoto, con Castle, nessuna probabilità che il bandolo della matassa risiedesse in un caso piuttosto anonimo, che era stato risolto in maniera standard. Perfino Castle si era lamentato che la vita al distretto era noiosa, in quel periodo. E invece non avrebbero mai dovuto abbassare la guardia.  
Numerose volanti accerchiarono il luogo preciso che era il loro obiettivo. Si trattava di un bar ancora aperto a quell'ora, vicino al quale c'era un vecchio telefono che avrebbe scommesso fosse in disuso da anni, che doveva essere quello che Castle era riuscito a far funzionare, non sapeva come.  
Fermarono il traffico, circondarono la zona, ma di Castle nessuna traccia. Avevano fatto irruzione nel bar, ma il vecchio proprietario, non del tutto presente a se stesso, non riconobbe Castle dalla foto che lei gli mostrò. Avrebbe voluto scuoterlo a testa in giù e gridargli di riprendersi, ma non era il caso di sprecare così le sue energie vitali.  
Controllarono in ogni vicolo, in ogni pertugio, batterono la zona che avevano delimitato, senza che ci fosse il minimo indizio che Castle fosse passato di lì. Era certa che si fosse trattato della sua voce, ma sembrava sempre più probabile che il responsabile avesse voluto tendere una trappola. L'aveva messo in conto, ma aveva sperato, contro ogni previsione, di trovarlo ad aspettarla. Magari sorridente. Sapeva che nella vita reale non poteva succedere niente del genere.

Una generale sensazione di fallimento stava dilagando tra tutti i presenti, rischiando di contagiare l'umore generale. Non dovevano abbattersi, anche se lei per prima faticava a far ripartire l'adrenalina che l'aveva fin lì sorretta, e a ritrovare la speranza e la lucidità necessarie.  
Nel mezzo del frastuono delle sirene, dei mormorii delle conversazioni degli agenti al telefono e dei curiosi che si erano fermati nonostante fosse quasi l'alba, le parve di avvertire qualcosa che di discostava dall'armonia formale del quadro che si trovava davanti. Era una specie di stridio. Poteva avere qualsiasi origine, ma ne fu insospettita perché era ritmico. E il ritmo non era casuale, e questo le suggerì che potesse trattarsi di un messaggio. Si allontanò in direzione della fonte del rumore sospetto, per sottrarsi alla confusione cacofonica e indagare meglio quello strano fenomeno. Proseguì lungo la via principale, ma poi si fermò, tornò indietro e si infilò in vicolo immerso nell'oscurità. Certamente non un posto in cui si sarebbe avventurata da sola, a qualsiasi ora del giorno, ma era certa che fosse la direzione giusta, il frastuono metallico si era fatto più nitido. Tenne saldamente in mano la pistola, muovendosi come era stata addestrata a fare, e che ora le veniva istintivo.

Qualcosa si mosse e lei si allarmò e si immobilizzò, pronta a intervenire. Quando i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio, riuscì a intravedere la figura di un uomo accovacciata e, senza nessuna certezza razionale, seppe che si trattava di Castle.  
Si accovacciò, lanciandosi su di lui. Pronunciò il suo nome con voce stentata, si aggrappò a lui, stringendolo come se fosse l'unico modo utile a tenerlo in vita. Ondate di sollievo la travolsero silenziosamente. Non si era accertata delle sue condizioni, non aveva controllato che fosse ferito, si era lasciata trascinare dall'euforia di averlo ritrovato più o meno sano e salvo.  
Si trattò solo di qualche secondo di puro conforto fisico; ben presto la ferra disciplina che l'aveva plasmata in anni di servizio prese possesso del suo cervello. Fu abbastanza però perché Castle si lamentasse del suo rude approccio, a giudicare dai borbottii soffocati proveniente da sotto il bavaglio.  
"Qualcuno è riuscito a farti fare finalmente silenzio, Castle". Il tono non tradiva nessuna emozione, era tornata completamente padrona di se stessa. Chiamò Esposito e gli comunicò di averlo trovato e, nell'attesa che si precipitassero da loro, fece l'inventario dei danni subiti da Castle, che le stava sorridendo felice di vederla, quasi orgoglioso di essere finito in un'avventura eccitante. L'avrebbe volentieri abbandonato in una gabbia piena di leoni affamati.  
Era legato e il rumore che aveva sentito era il coperchio di latta che Castle aveva usato per inviarle un messaggio in un rudimentale codice _Morse,_ sbattendolo contro qualcosa che non aveva ancora individuato, tenendolo tra le mani e facendo oscillare il corpo. Solo in quel momento si rese conto del fetore che aleggiava nel vicolo, della sporcizia diffusa, i sacchi di rifiuti semiaperti lasciati lì chissà da quanto tempo e il sudiciume del muro contro cui era appoggiato Castle. Arricciò il naso. Il tanfo di urina sedimentato da anni di cattiva gestione era nauseabondo.  
"Sono stato geniale, vero, Beckett? Vi ho sentiti arrivare e sapevo di essere troppo distante perché poteste trovarmi. Allora ho pensato...".  
"Ti rimetto il bavaglio, se non la smetti", lo interruppe, tagliandogli le fascette che lo tenevano prigioniero.  
"Perché sei arrabbiata con me? Sono io la vittima. E l'eroe", si offese.  
Un eroe che non aveva perso nemmeno un briciolo della sua baldanza.  
"Risparmia il fiato per quando dovrai darci delle spiegazioni molto dettagliate sul modo in cui sei riuscito a ficcarti nei guai, come al solito".  
"Ehi. Non è colpa mia", protestò.  
"È sempre colpa tua", replicò impassibile, mentre si accertava che non avesse ferite visibile.  
"Non ho fatto niente di male, questa volta".  
 _Questa volta_ suonava già molto sospetto. "Ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai insegnato, non mi sono impicciato in niente che non mi riguardasse, non ho ficcato il naso, ho solo...".  
"Lo sapevo che avevi fatto qualcosa, Castle, ma ce lo racconterai più tardi". Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.  
"Ce la fai ad alzarti? Ti senti bene?", si informò, addolcendo il tono.  
"Noto una certa preoccupazione per le mie condizioni, Beckett?".  
"Voglio che tu sia in forma, quando riceverai la mia sfuriata".  
Ebbe in risposta una breve risata.  
Non le sembrava malconcio, riusciva a camminare appoggiandosi a lei e aveva solo un po' di fiato corto. Doveva essere debole e a rischio di vertigini. Era meglio metterlo a sedere, ma doveva portarlo via di lì prima che venissero infettati da qualche virus mortale che prolificava indisturbato sul selciato.  
Le chiese di fermarsi. Forse non era in grado di proseguire.  
"Grazie per avermi salvato", mormorò con gratitudine. Finse di essere disgustata dall'olezzo emanato dal suo corpo e si scostò.  
"È mio dovere, Castle. Sei sotto la mia tutela", ribatté con sussiego.  
"So che sei felice che sia vivo. Ho sentito come mi hai stretto, prima. E ti avrei abbracciato anche io, se solo avessi avuto le mani libere, perché un'occasione del genere, Beckett, non mi ricapiterà...".  
"Ti conviene smettere di farneticare, prima che io ceda alla voglia di legarti e imbavagliarti di nuovo".  
"Se è una delle tue fantasie...".  
"Castle! Chiudi quella bocca e non sprecare energie, se non vuoi svenire". Per essere più sicura lo fece sedere su un muretto solo lievemente meno sporco dell'ambiente circostante.  
"Va meglio?", gli chiese premurosa quando lo vide farsi pallido, quasi verdastro. Perché ci stavano mettendo così tanto?  
"Sì", ma la sua voce negava quanto affermato con decisione.  
Gli aggiustò il colletto della camicia. "Non sforzarti. Adesso andiamo in ospedale e valuteranno loro...".  
"Non ho bisogno di andare in ospedale. Voglio tornare a casa, farmi una doccia e andare a dormire", protestò.  
"Potrai fare tutto quello che vorrai, ma prima hai bisogno di essere visitato. Non possiamo sapere se hai subito dei danni più gravi. Non intendo star qui a discuterne con te. Vuoi chiamare Tanya, intanto?".  
La guardò come se non capisse di chi stava parlando. Anche lei, a dire il vero, non aveva rivolto un solo pensiero alla donna, da quando era iniziata la ricerca di Castle. Se qualcuno l'aveva avvisata, doveva essere fuori di sé. Metterla al corrente del ritrovamento sarebbe stato solo un gesto altruistico.  
"Rimani con me in ospedale?" fu l'unica risposta di Castle alla sua domanda.  
"Certo. Non ti lascerei da solo per niente al mondo. So perfettamente che fuggiresti alla prima occasione".  
"Grazie. So che sei molto stanca e...".  
Gli appoggiò lievemente le dita sulla guancia, a significare che non c'era nessun bisogno di ringraziarla. Le sorrise con meno spavalderia. Era molto provato e i segni di quello che aveva passato cominciavano a intravedersi sotto la sua innaturale euforia. Ricambiò il sorriso, cercando di infondergli forza e rilassandosi lei stessa per la prima volta dopo ore.  
Fu in quel momento che arrivarono i rinforzi che la costrinsero a separarsi da Castle.


	16. Sedici

**Sedici**

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di trascorrere la notte a casa tua, Castle", affermò con decisione, fermamente intenzionata a scegliere _qualsiasi_ altra possibilità le si fosse proposta, anche la più folle, anche dormire all'addiaccio insieme a un gregge di pecore.  
 _Tutto,_ ma non il loft di Castle.  
Tra tutte le sciagure bibliche che mano a mano le venivano in mente, recuperate in qualche cassetto ammuffito della memoria, dormire da lui non era nemmeno lontanamente equiparabile all'invasione di cavallette o altre amenità catastrofiche.  
Non poté fare a meno di notare l'impercettibile alzata di sopracciglio con cui Castle, il destinatario della sua invettiva, accolse le sue parole veementi, che era invece sfuggita a chiunque altro presente nella stanza. Nonostante la situazione di emergenza, nonostante un serial killer avesse fatto saltare in aria il suo appartamento soltanto la sera prima, si permetteva di prendersi garbatamente gioco di lei.  
"Non c'è altra soluzione, Beckett", tagliò corto Montgomery, come se _lei_ fosse una bambina indocile. "Sei tu il target del serial killer, e dobbiamo tenerti al sicuro. Il loft di Castle è attualmente l'edificio più controllato della città e in questo momento non ho le risorse per trovarti un'altra sistemazione altrettanto valida", continuò con decisione.  
"Signore, sono sicura che...".  
"Non è un consiglio, Beckett. È un ordine".  
Ammutolì. E non perché non avesse già pronta una sfilza di obiezioni molto ragionevoli atte a far presente che il suo capitano, per quanto degno di ogni rispetto, non aveva di fatto nessuna autorità per imporle di pernottare chissà dove contro la sua volontà, ma perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di creare problemi in una situazione già estremamente difficoltosa.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. La sua unica remora – meglio dire l'ultima di una lunga serie – era quella di non essere del tutto certa che Castle avesse ben chiare nella mente le condizioni di assoluta straordinarietà in cui aveva luogo l'evento, che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto. Non si sarebbe nemmeno verificato, se fosse dipeso da lei - l'intera stanza doveva esserne messa al corrente.  
L'aria compiaciuta e soddisfatta con cui accolse la sua resa sembrava invece indicare che lei fosse finita dritta nella sua trappola. Ma era una riflessione sbagliata per così tanti motivi che se la estirpò dal cervello non appena si affacciò alla sua coscienza. Come tutti gli altri, era preoccupato per la sua incolumità. Forse la sua suscettibilità dipendeva dal sentirsi vulnerabile e senza il controllo della situazione. Che ce l'avesse Castle le sembrava una beffa del destino.  
Castle non si stava comportando male, dovette ammettere a se stessa, più tardi. Aveva cercato di metterla a suo agio fin da quando erano saliti sulla volante, che per una volta non aveva guidato lei. Quella era stato il colpo più duro da accettare, cioè essere costretta a sedersi dietro con Castle, per i soliti e ovvi motivi di sicurezza.  
Castle sembrava aver compreso il suo nervosismo e si era limitato a lasciar cadere qualche commento generico, senza cercare conforto in un umorismo che lei non avrebbe gradito. Si era giusto spinto a chiederle che cosa preferisse per cena e, prima ancora che lei si inalberasse vomitandogli addosso che non si trattava di un invito galante - perché non lo era affatto-, l'aveva fermata sostenendo con molta calma che avrebbero pur dovuto mangiare qualcosa e, dal momento che lei era un'ospite molto gradita, nonostante le circostanze e la mancanza di libero arbitrio impostale, era più che scontato che a sfamarli pensasse lui.  
A meno che lei non volesse nutrirsi pescando a cucchiaiate direttamente da una scatola di fagioli, per sottolineare meglio la sua totale riottosità a condividere il desco con lui. L'immagine derelitta che le presentò e la scelta di un termine tanto arcaico l'avevano fatta scoppiare a ridere, per la prima volta in quella giornata.  
"Grazie", aveva risposto, annuendo e sorridendo. E non lo stava ringraziando solo perché si era calato con naturalezza nei panni del procacciatore di cibo, ma per tentare di risollevarle il morale senza offendersi per la sua evidente mancanza di entusiasmo a stare a casa sua. Lui, in qualche modo, l'aveva capito.  
Si era trasformata in una serata rilassante, nel limite del possibile. Forse era stato merito di quella bottiglia di vino che Castle aveva recuperato per magia, proclamando che non c'era nessun motivo perché la situazione critica in cui erano capitati loro malgrado non potesse diventare qualcosa di piacevole, con tutto l'estremo rispetto che avrebbero dovuto portare per chiunque fosse coinvolto a vario grado in quel caso terribile, loro per primi. Era cosciente che sarebbe stato meglio un atteggiamento mesto e discreto, quasi rinunciatario, ma la vita era una sola, e l'avevano capito proprio nel passato recente.  
A ogni modo, se avessero voluto fare un po' di penitenza, c'erano sempre le scatolette di fagioli.

Aveva indovinato nei suoi gesti l'intenzione sollecita di farle dimenticare i terribili eventi della sera prima e la realtà inesorabile di essere diventata una senzatetto, senza mai nominare quanto accaduto. Avevano chiacchierato. Era strana la capacità camaleontica di Castle di adeguarsi perfettamente alle circostanze – quando ne aveva voglia – e di essere assolutamente insopportabile quando il suo unico intento era quello di tormentarla. Come poteva essere la stessa persona che di solito voleva prendere a calci? Era stranita dai suoi repentini cambiamenti, soprattutto quando le mostravano una versione di Castle premurosa e adulta, che non la induceva a sbuffare, alzare gli occhi al cielo, o desiderare di colpirlo con violenza con qualsiasi oggetto a portata di mano.  
"Penso che andrò a dormire", annunciò con un lieve imbarazzo. "Grazie per la cena. E i vestiti. E l'offerta di ospitalità". Poteva non aver accettato con grande trasporto, ma sarebbe risultata oltremodo sgarbata se non avesse riconosciuto la sua gentilezza, come le buone maniere imponevano.  
"Non vuoi rimanere a finire la lunga lista delle cose per cui vuoi ringraziarmi? Abbiamo tutta la notte".  
Gli lanciò un tovagliolo. Era già abbastanza inquietante realizzare di dover passare quell'enorme quantità di ore notturne separati solo da un piano, senza che lui dovesse per forza sottolinearlo.  
"Lancia un urlo, se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Penso che rimarrò in piedi ancora un po', per controllare la situazione".  
"Ci sono le guardie fuori dalla porta", puntualizzò lei.  
"Lo so. Ma dirlo mi rende incredibilmente affascinante, non credi?".  
No, non lo credeva.  
"Castle, non mi sembra questo il momento...".  
"E, inoltre...", finse di non averla sentita. "Non so come sei abituata tu, ma è davvero troppo presto perché io riesca a prendere sonno".  
Lei non era _abituata_ in nessun modo, ma non aveva granché voglia di trascorrere altre ore in quella strana intimità imposta e, dal momento che aveva ottimi motivi per dichiararsi stanca, preferì togliersi dall'impaccio con una scusa credibile. Dal suo punto di vista.  
"Buonanotte, Castle. È stata una lunga giornata".  
Lo lasciò davanti alle tazzine di caffè, ai calici ancora mezzi pieni e un'aria vagamente sconsolata che la fece sentire scortese. D'accordo, era stato disponibile e di buon cuore a offrirsi di ospitarla, ma questo non significava che dovesse intrattenerlo con conversazioni argute, dibattiti filosofici o politici. Non vedeva l'ora che l'alba venisse a rischiarare la sua mente confusa, rimettendola in pista, consentendole di tornare in azione, che era il campo in cui riusciva meglio.

Naturalmente, non riuscì ad addormentarsi. Era davvero troppo presto e forse la stanchezza aveva raggiunto il livello in cui era impossibile che si rilassasse. La camera degli ospiti di Castle era molto confortevole, ma non abbastanza perché riuscisse a trasformare la tensione, non così latente, in riposo. Indossare la maglietta di Castle non contribuiva alla causa. Percepiva il suo inconfondibile profumo, coperto da quello più persistente della lavanderia.  
Ogni volta che riusciva ad assopirsi veniva investita da immagini violente e sconnesse che la facevano sobbalzare, svegliandola. Non riusciva ad abbassare il livello di guardia e a lasciarsi andare. Non riusciva a sentirsi al sicuro. Non sapeva se dipendeva dal fatto di essere nel mirino di un serial killer, o di dover condividere la casa con Richard Castle.  
"Non essere sciocca", si rimproverò. Era una donna adulta che non provava il minimo interesse per l'uomo che casualmente dormiva al piano di sotto. L'aveva sentito muoversi per il loft, sparecchiare e poi, presumibilmente, ritirarsi nella sua camera da letto, o forse nel suo studio a scrivere. Da allora la casa era immersa in un silenzio che, invece di calmarla, insisteva nell'innervosirla. Doveva alzarsi, fare due passi, concentrarsi su qualcosa di neutro, o forse accendere il televisore, anche se non voleva disturbarlo. Aveva dimenticato di mettere il telefono in carica, un'opzione che la Beckett quotidiana non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione. Non era possibile per lei risultare irreperibile, anche se era stata destituita dal caso, perché coinvolta in prima persona, e quindi nessuno l'avrebbe contattata, almeno fino a domattina.  
Si levò a sedere nel letto, accarezzando distrattamente le lenzuola fresche e morbide che profumavano di bucato. Castle indulgeva in lussi discreti che la trovavano più che d'accordo.

Decise che sarebbe uscita di soppiatto per prepararsi qualcosa di caldo, se fosse riuscita a orientarsi nella cucina di Castle senza inciampare nel mobilio. Aveva un'ottima memoria fotografica e un orientamento geografico imbattibile, non sarebbe stato troppo difficile.  
Scese cautamente le scale a piedi nudi, attenta a cogliere il minimo segnale che lui fosse ancora sveglio. Non che sarebbe stato un dramma se fosse venuto a farle compagnia, solo non voleva essere un peso per lui, più di quanto già non fosse, considerando anche Tanya.  
Lei non rappresentava nessuna minaccia per la sua fidanzata – anche se curiosamente non era stata nominata per l'intera serata – ma di certo non doveva apprezzare che lui dormisse in una casa vuota insieme a un'altra donna, anche se completamente asessuata, per quanto lo riguardava.  
Era come se avesse dato ospitalità a Esposito o Ryan. Quel medesimo grado di cameratismo _fraterno.  
_ Scovò senza intoppi quello che cercava e riuscì a prepararsi una cioccolata. Il caffè era decisamente fuori questione, visto il suo livello di agitazione. Prese la tazza e andò a sedersi sulle scale. Aveva a disposizione sgabelli e divani, per non parlare del letto nella sua stanza, ma, per motivi incomprensibili, starsene accovacciata sui gradini a gambe incrociate la faceva sentire più a suo agio. O forse si trattava del fatto di essere più vicina alla porta – non aveva idea che la notte avrebbe acuito la sensazione di minaccia – e poter quindi controllare meglio la situazione.  
Fece dei lunghi respiri profondi, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di decomprimere i muscoli tesi del collo. La cioccolata la stava aiutando a ritrovare la calma, insieme al silenzio calato come una coltre benevola sulla casa. Non c'era nessun dubbio che Castle amasse così tanto il loft, riusciva a scorgerne per la prima volta il motivo.  
"Mi è sembrato di sentire un rumore". La voce di Castle la colse di sorpresa. Sbarrò gli occhi e strinse la tazza tra le mani, temendo di lasciarsela sfuggire.  
Fece per alzarsi, ma lui la raggiunse prima che potesse tornare di sopra, o mettere una decorosa distanza tra loro.  
"Scusami, non volevo svegliarti. Non riuscivo a dormire...". Si tirò l'enorme maglietta di Castle oltre le ginocchia.  
"Non mi hai svegliato. Nemmeno io riuscivo a prendere sonno. Ed è anche normale, visto che ci hai costretto ad andare a letto appena dopo il tramonto".  
Ridacchiò. Il tramonto era passato da un bel pezzo, quando si era accomiatata.  
"Vuoi della cioccolata? Ne ho fatta anche per te, nel caso...".  
Aveva davvero inconsapevolmente sperato che si facesse vivo? Era per quello che non era tornata nella sua stanza? "Sono un'ospite terribile. Invado i tuoi spazi e occupo la tua cucina, rubandoti cioccolata in polvere". Strinse con più forza le mani intorno alla tazza ancora calda, preferendo riempire il vuoto con qualche sciocchezza, per non dover registrare la vicinanza fisica di Castle e prendere provvedimenti.  
"Te l'avrei preparata io, se me lo avessi chiesto".  
"Ti aspettavi che entrassi nella tua camera a chiedertelo?".  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risata sexy. O forse lei era disorientata e registrava gli stimoli nelle caselle sbagliate.  
"No, ma sarebbe stata una gradita sorpresa".  
 _Ehi. Ehi. Ehi_. In quale momento la conversazione era degenerata, andando a schiantarsi giù nell'abisso? L'ultima cosa che voleva era che, nelle attuali circostanze, l'abisso si voltasse a guardarla.  
"Castle...". Si morse la lingua per non essere stata abbastanza sferzante. Voltarsi verso di lui per lanciargli un'occhiata di rimprovero era stata una cattiva idea. La peggiore. Perché lui non aveva colto l'avvertimento a non battere determinati sentieri che erano tutti espressi in bella vista nei suoi occhi.  
Il suo inconscio rilasciò un allarme molto forte in ogni sua cellula, che però non venne colto dalla sua mente razionale, che venne meno al compito per la quale era stata creata.

Era solo pietrificata per via del repentino dileguarsi dei principi ferrei alla base del loro rapporto – il fatto di condividere l'idea di considerarsi reciprocamente asessuati, soprattutto adesso, soprattutto dopo quanto successo settimane prima. Non se l'era aspettato e non riusciva ancora a farsene una ragione. Di solito bastava il minimo accenno e Castle veniva rimesso al suo posto. Anzi, non si poteva nemmeno dire che la situazione divenisse mai tanto seria da richiedere un intervento deciso. Castle scherzava, giusto? Castle aveva _sempre_ e _solo_ scherzato. Non aveva mai dovuto davvero difendersi da lui. Anzi, anche in quell'occasione, era stata lei a prendere avventatamente l'iniziativa, non lui...  
Beh, questa volta avrebbe potuto almeno giustificarsi dicendosi che lei non era colpevole di nulla.  
Era rimasta immobile, mentre con sommo stupore e gli occhi incollati a quelli di lui, che si erano trasformati in liquido blu e la stavano ipnotizzando, l'aveva visto sporgersi verso di lei e baciarla. Come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e lei consenziente. Non che sapesse di preciso come porsi rispetto al dilemma che Castle aveva posto alla sua _etica_ , dal momento che la sua percezione della realtà si riduceva al suo cuore che batteva furioso assordandola e la sua totale resa incondizionata.  
C'era stato un leggero brivido di _déjà vu_ misto a sensazioni nuove e travolgenti, quando aveva sentito le sue labbra che sfioravano delicatamente le proprie. Nella paralisi temporanea e fulminea che l'aveva imprigionata non era riuscita a fare niente per fermarlo. Nemmeno risvegliare il cervello neutralizzato dalla combinazione di stupore e molte altre sensazioni a cui non voleva dare un nome, ma che di certo non si erano fatte vive da molto tempo nella sua vita. Se mai lo avevano fatto.  
Venne raccolta dalle sua mani, che si infilarono tra i suoi capelli e intorno ai fianchi e che le impedirono di scivolare via, mentre il bacio diventava più profondo, annullando completamente la sua forza di volontà già precaria.


	17. Diciassette

**Diciassette**

"Castle, fermati".  
Riuscì solo a bofonchiarlo, dalla posizione svantaggiata in cui era finita, sempre con la tazza tra le mani che minacciava di finire a pezzi sul pavimento, quando riuscì a convincere un numero adeguato di impulsi sensoriali a fare quello che era necessario. Ineluttabile, quasi. Non era stato facile, aveva richiesto molto coraggio e una decisa mediazione con le sue emozioni in rivolta che tutto avevano voglia di fare, tranne che di fermarsi.  
Ma non poteva essere complice di un misfatto, per quanto potesse essere piacevole e perfino desiderabile. Aveva ancora dei principi a cui si era sempre attenuta con un certo successo, prima che Castle irrompesse nella sua vita, con tutte le conseguenze che non avevano tardato a manifestarsi.  
"Solo se c'è un valido motivo", rispose lui continuando generosamente a fare quello che lei non avrebbe mai voluto interrompere.  
Si impose con decisione. Piazzò un mano sul suo petto e lo allontanò da sé, senza incontrare in realtà molta resistenza. Non aveva voglia di scaraventarlo dall'altra parte della stanza con le maniere forti.  
Ne approfittò per riprendere fiato, controllo dei nervi, per passarsi una mano tra i capelli e appoggiare con delicatezza la tazza sui gradini.  
"C'è un motivo molto più che valido, e lo sai meglio di me", si intestardì.  
Castle finse di rifletterci seriamente. "Non mi viene in mente niente", ribadì con fare innocente, voltandosi a guardarla come lei era certa di non essere mai stata guardata.  
In che pasticcio si erano cacciati? E, soprattutto, come ne sarebbero usciti? Una volta poteva essere considerata una follia, ma due? Perché non se ne andava in giro munita di chiodi per tenerlo lontano?  
"Non è divertente, Castle. Sai meglio di me che nella tua vita c'è un'altra persona e che quello che è appena successo è completamente, _completamente_ , sbagliato".  
Era inutile anche rimarcarlo. Era talmente ovvio.  
"Interessante", proseguì pensieroso. "Stai dicendo se non ci fosse questa persona, non sarebbe un errore? Cioè... è qualcosa a te andrebbe bene?".  
Che fosse strambo non era una novità, ma che finisse a ragionare per cavilli in una situazione del genere era troppo perfino per lui.  
"Non vedo il senso del tuo ragionamento per assurdo, Castle. Le persone esistono, non sono solo termini di un discorso ipotetico".  
Continuò a fissarla, senza risponderle, aprendosi solo alla fine in un ampio sorriso. Non le stava piacendo non sapere che cosa stesse tramando.  
"Ero convinto che ci fossi arrivata, Beckett. Sei un detective. Vuoi dire che ho creato il delitto perfetto?".

Di che cosa diamine andava blaterando? Se non si fosse deciso a parlare l'avrebbe compiuto lei il delitto perfetto, compreso di seppellimento dove nessuno l'avrebbe mai più ritrovato.  
"Castle, vuoi condividere con il resto del mondo?". Era spazientita, ma sapeva di doversi trattenere, perché lui si stava godendo la sua frustrazione.  
"Non c'è nessuna persona", rivelò finalmente, accarezzandole piano la schiena, come se fosse normale che loro si toccassero. Non seppe decidere su due piedi quale delle due cose l'avesse presa maggiormente alla sprovvista. La rivelazione o il tocco affettuoso.  
"Tu e Tanya vi siete lasciati?". Non era inverosimile e non era una spiegazione tanto illogica. Forse avrebbe finalmente pronunciato quel nome per l'ultima volta.  
"Io e Tanya...", esordì con riluttanza.  
 _Io e Tanya_ era l'accostamento verbale più infelice del mondo, secondo il suo parere oggettivo. Soprattutto sulle sue labbra. Le dava quasi un malessere fisico.  
"Non siamo mai stati quello che credi".  
 _Che. Cosa?!  
_ Balzò in piedi, troppo agitata per stargli accanto. E così avrebbe risolto il problema della mano carezzevole che si era spostata lungo un fianco, distraendola.  
"Di che cosa stai parlando, Castle? Ti è dato di volta il cervello? Tu e Tanya uscite insieme da settimane. State _sempre_ insieme. Che cosa significa che non siete mai stati quello che credo io?! Non si tratta della mia opinione. Ma di fatti. Reali.". Non sapeva di preciso perché fosse tanto turbata e pronta tirargli una sedia di ferro in testa, se solo ne avesse avuta una disposizione. Né riusciva a fermare quel flusso di parole che gli stava vomitando addosso senza quasi fermarsi a respirare.  
"Voglio dire che...". Lo odiava quando si faceva tanto esitante.  
"Che ci hai fatto credere di avere una relazione che hai ostentato per settimane e di cui non hai smesso un minuto di parlare?", concluse per lui, furibonda. Che razza di problemi aveva la gente? Era l'unica sana di mente del circondario?  
Si zittì e recuperò una parvenza di calma.  
"Alzati, Castle", gli ordinò secca. "Andiamo di là". Gli fece cenno con la testa l'esatta direzione dove sarebbe stato meglio per lui recarsi senza discussione.  
Castle seguì la direzione del suo sguardo, e tornò a volgersi a lei.  
"Perché vuoi portarmi nella mia camera da letto?". Lo stupore sembrava genuino, ma come poteva ormai fidarsi di quella faccia di bronzo?  
"Non voglio portarti nel tuo letto!".  
 _Signore, salvami._ Con un lapsus di quel genere Freud le avrebbe offerto asilo politico.  
Sorrise, il maledetto.  
"Intendo dire...", disse soppesando le parole, prima che il suo inconscio la tradisse di nuovo, "Che voglio continuare questa interessante conversazione nel tuo studio. Non voglio che i poliziotti qui fuori sentano i nostri discorsi. Non sopporterei la vergogna".  
"D'accordo". La precedette. "Tu non vieni?", le domandò quando si accorse che non lo stava seguendo.  
"Vado a recuperare la mia pistola. Potrebbe servirmi".  
La soddisfò lo sguardo di allarme che gli velò gli occhi.  
"Non stai... Uno sparo farebbe più rumore della nostra conversazione, di cui ti sei appena preoccupata, non credi?".  
Lo fissò truce, muta, finché non scomparve dalla sua vista. Aveva solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per riprendersi – come se fosse possibile - e capire, innanzitutto, perché la notizia l'avesse sconvolta tanto. Fece qualche respiro profondo, raddrizzò l'orlo della maglietta e, quando le parve di aver recuperato un certa padronanza di sé, lo raggiunse.  
Castle aveva recuperato un paio di bicchieri e una bottiglia di vino.  
"Non servirà cercare di farmi ubriacare", lo avvertì.  
"Voglio trascorrere gli ultimi minuti prima della mia dipartita brindando".  
Era una battuta? Perché lei non aveva nessuna voglia di ridere.  
Si sedette su una poltrona accanto alla scrivania. Lui prese posto davanti a lei.  
"Non voglio spararti, Castle. Voglio solo una spiegazione. Logica. Stringata, se possibile. Perché ci hai ingannato?".  
"Perché mi hai organizzato un appuntamento con un'altra donna?".  
Si tradì, esprimendo senza filtri il suo stupore nel sentirlo rispondere proprio con una domanda tanto specifica.  
"Come fai a saperlo?". Era importante?  
"Beckett, non sono ottuso. Non ho bisogno che Lanie mi organizzi uscite con le sue amiche, né c'è mai stato quel tipo di confidenza tra noi. E la proposta è arrivata, casualmente, proprio quando noi...".  
Sperò con tutte le sue forze che non finisse la frase. "Quando ci siamo baciati". La sottigliezza non era contemplata.  
"Quindi l'hai sempre saputo?". Meglio non registrare la vergogna che la stava seppellendo.  
"L'ho capito quando hai insistito a tutti i costi perché la incontrassi. Non è da te, Beckett". Non raccolse la provocazione. Lei poi non era stata tanto insistente, gli aveva solo dato un consiglio.  
"Ma poi siete usciti insieme. Non puoi negarlo. Sarà durata meno del previsto, ma... Tanya è venuta con te sulla scena del crimine, Castle. Esisteva. Ti toccava come... come qualcuno che ha il diritto di farlo".  
Trovare delle parole meno generiche non era tra i compiti che le venivano meglio al momento.  
"Ed eravate a cena a festeggiare il vostro _mesiversario_ e lei ti ha aspettato fuori dall'appartamento. È perfino tornata a casa con la tua auto". Se avesse continuato a parlare solo lei, non avrebbe mai ricevuto delle spiegazioni. Doveva fare silenzio, ma le veniva molto difficile.  
"Io non festeggio _mesiversari._ Avresti dovuto saperlo". Questa almeno era un'ottima notizia. "Sono uscito con lei solo una volta, perché l'avevo promesso a Lanie. Siamo stati bene, ma io non avevo intenzione di proseguire, per i motivi che, _uhm_ , sappiamo e lei aveva altri interessi".  
"Altri interessi rispetto a Richard Castle in persona?", lo interruppe dubbiosa. Voleva suonare come una frase di scherno, per solleticare l'orgoglio ferito, ma le venne fuori patetica esattamente per come l'aveva formulata.  
Castle sorrise. Perché riusciva sempre a svicolare con eleganza?  
"La sera in cui mi inviato quel messaggio per avvisarmi del ritrovamento del cadavere ho pensato di chiederle un piccolo favore. Avevo lasciato intendere che ci frequentassimo e avevo bisogno di dimostrarlo, almeno una volta".  
Si prese il volto tra le mani. Castle scambiò il suo movimento per una minaccia e si ritrasse. "Non voglio colpirti. Cioè, sì, lo desidero, ma non voglio passare il tempo a dare spiegazioni in ospedale".  
Percepì il suo rilassamento.  
"Castle, forse tu non ti rendi conto di quanto sia assurdo quello che mi stai raccontando. Chiedere a una donna di fingere di essere la tua compagna? Per quale motivo? È infantile, meschino...".  
Si sporse verso di lei appoggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia.  
"Ho solo pensato che, dal momento che eri arrivata al punto di chiedere a Lanie una cosa tanto estrema, forse ti saresti sentita più al sicuro a sapermi impegnato con qualcun'altra. Ho creduto che la mia presenza, dopo quello che è successo tra noi, ti mettesse a disagio. Ho visto come ti sei comportata il giorno dopo il nostro bacio. Saltavi per aria non appena ti rivolgevo la parola. E mi evitavi. Sei perfino corsa da Lanie senza nessuna necessità. So che è stato un gesto stupido, ma pensavo che così facendo non mi avresti più percepito come un pericolo".  
Di male in peggio. Ogni parola di quel lungo discorso le penetrò nella carne con la cocente consapevolezza che lui aveva capito tutto. E lei, come al solito, niente. Si sentì sciocca, vulnerabile e un po' stizzita. Alla fine si era preso gioco di lei.  
"Come fai a sapere che non dovevo andare da Lanie, quel giorno? Non le avrai chiesto...". Vide la luce. Lo sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo che non era lei a vedere complotti ovunque, ma quei due tramavano alle sue spalle. Lo sguardo colpevole di Castle era la risposta. Non le serviva la conferma.  
"Lanie ti ha aiutato nel tuo piccolo piano meschino", lo accusò.  
"Non avrei potuto conoscere tanto bene i tuoi spostamenti, altrimenti".  
"Non avreste potuto ingannarmi tanto bene, vorrai dire", lo rimbeccò. "Quindi..." rielaborò in maniera più razionale tutti i ricordi, i dettagli e i minuscoli indizi che adesso si incastravano perfettamente. "Quindi è questo il motivo per cui sei comparso quel mattino nel locale dove avremmo dovuto _rilassarci._ Avete avuto il coraggio di far passare me per visionaria", si inalberò. "Deduco che non ci fosse nessun week end programmato negli Hamptons. Ed ecco perché ti sei precipitato a interrompere il mio appuntamento".  
"Quello è stato un colpo di fortuna. Localizzare il sospettato proprio quella sera è servito allo scopo. Certo, in ogni caso stavo comunque già architettando un modo per tirarti fuori da quella serata noiosa".  
"Non era noiosa!", protestò.  
"Ma se continuavi a guardare il tuo telefono in attesa di ispirazione! Perfino da fuori si percepiva il tuo disinteresse".  
"Mi hai spiato, Castle? Questo è molto basso anche per te".  
"Non ti ho spiato. Avevamo un ottimo motivo per essere lì e ho solo atteso Esposito che ti facesse uscire, mentre lasciavo vagare lo sguardo".  
"Hai anche allagato il mio appartamento?".  
"No", protestò vivamente. "Un altro colpo di fortuna. O, meglio, un segno dell'Universo che il mio piano aveva una benedizione divina".  
Si alzò. La vicinanza era diventata intollerabile. Doveva solo processare il più in fretta possibile le ultime informazioni.  
Se lo trovò alle spalle. "È stato divertente vederti tanto gelosa".  
"Non ero gelosa". Non si volse nemmeno. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo davanti a sé. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione.  
"Ogni volta che veniva pronunciato il suo nome ti irrigidivi", continuò.  
Sorrise, anche se non avrebbe voluto. Come riusciva a farglielo fare? Era un segno di debolezza, mentre lei aveva bisogno di tutta la sua forza.  
"Hai cercato di farmi ingelosire perché io mi pentissi di non essere uscita con te dopo il nostro...". Non avrebbe detto la parola _bacio.  
_ "Ti sei pentita, Kate?".  
Aveva moltissime altre rimostranze, vari coltelli da infilargli nel corpo – o forse solo minacciarlo di farlo – ma quel tono la fece fremere impercettibilmente.  
"È stato molto ignobile, Castle. Umiliante per tutti, e indegno di te come persona, ma... ammetto di aver cominciato io. Sono io la prima ad aver tentato di raggirarti. Immagino di non potermi lamentare della tua condotta. Siamo due persone spregevoli. Entrambi. L'hai costretta a venire a vedere un cadavere, Castle. Ti rendi conto?". Ridacchiò. Era arrivata a quel punto in cui tutto le sembrava un enorme, completo, ilare disastro.  
Le infilò una mano tra i capelli, appoggiandole il palmo della mano sulla guancia. Non si ribellò, non ne aveva la risolutezza, la forza, né i motivi. La stima che aveva di sé non poteva essere ulteriormente compromessa.  
"Eri meravigliosa tanto infuriata e in procinto di lanciarmi dalla finestra".  
"L'avrei fatto volentieri. E lo farei anche adesso".  
Delineò con il pollice la linea delle sue labbra. Qualcuno che controllava la sua forza di volontà doveva aver abdicato al suo compito.  
"Mi dispiace. Non volevo ingannarti. Vorrei non averlo fatto".  
Rise più forte. "Non è vero, Castle. Ti sei goduto ogni minuto del tuo complotto".  
Rise con lei. "Sì, è vero. È stato divertente vederti cercare di costringermi ad andarmene, allarmata all'idea di rovinare i miei appuntamenti".  
Lasciò che si avvicinasse. A quel punto i loro corpi quasi si sfioravano. "Ehi! Ero davvero angosciata all'idea di essere sempre la guastafeste. Sei stato meschino. Se avessi saputo che non c'era nessuna...".  
"Che cosa avresti fatto?". Sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle. Non conosceva la risposta e non era importa sapere che cosa avrebbe fatto allora, ma che cosa stava per fare adesso.  
Incollò gli occhi ai suoi e lasciò che le braccia si alzassero per cingergli il collo e che le sue labbra incontrassero di nuovo le sue, come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere.


	18. Diciotto

**Diciotto**

Si svegliò, inevitabilmente. All'inizio fece fatica a capire dove si trovasse, ma le lenzuola di cotone raffinato e il calore di un corpo tutto tranne che sconosciuto, abbandonato accanto al suo, le fecero immediatamente capire che quello che era successo non aveva fatto parte di universi alternativi.  
Tutta la casa era immersa nel silenzio. Riusciva a percepire con straniante nitidezza i battiti del proprio cuore. Non riusciva a decidere se Castle fosse sveglio e, più di tutto, non le era ancora del tutto chiaro perché si trovasse nella posizione – che ancora faticava a definire con un termine adeguato – di potersene accertare.  
Con grande delicatezza si sollevò, per non infastidirlo. Non riusciva a trovarsi a suo agio a fissare il soffitto dalla stessa latitudine di Castle. Il letto era comodo, però. Arrossì. Non aveva voluto sottintendere niente di malizioso e questo la convinse di dover prestare molta attenzione, una volta che avesse espresso certi concetti complessi ad alta voce.

Si coprì con il lenzuolo, portandosi le gambe al petto. Non aveva nessuna idea di che ore fossero e se l'alba fosse più o meno vicina. Cercò di valutare se fosse meglio per tutti sgattaiolare nella sua stanza – quella che Castle le aveva messo a disposizione –, o rimanere ad affrontarlo. Poteva incrociarlo casualmente in cucina, più tardi, e fingere che si fosse trattato di un sogno. No. Non l'avrebbe bevuta. La stanza riportava chiaramente i segni del suo passaggio, per non parlare del letto sfatto.  
Doveva smettere di concentrarsi su quel dannato letto.  
Mentre era ancora decisa tra lo scomparire magicamente o affrontare con maturità e dignità il suo destino, si accorse di un movimento sospetto accanto a lei.  
Voltò di scatto la testa, ma si trovò di fronte un uomo adorabilmente addormentato con sguardo angelico stampato sul viso.  
"Castle, lo so che sei sveglio. Non sei molto bravo a mentire".  
Fu ricompensata da due occhi sbarrati che si aprirono di colpo, ma subito si richiusero. Sorrise. Gli toccò lievemente una spalla, ma il gesto si dimostrò avventato perché la morbidezza sotto ai polpastrelli le riportò alla memoria schegge impazzite di immagini che avrebbe preferito rimanessero per sempre sepolte nel suo inconscio.  
Si ritrasse, avvolgendosi meglio nell'unica cosa che aveva a portata di mano.  
"Se apro gli occhi, tu non ci sarai più". Non doveva intenerirsi. Come si faceva?  
"Non posso andare da nessuna parte, Castle. Non ho una casa e l'FBI mi ha imposto di stare qui".  
Finalmente sollevò le palpebre che avevano tremato nello sforzo di rimanere sigillate.  
"Vuoi dirmi che dovrò essere per sempre grato ai nostri avversari?".  
"Da quando sono i nostri avversari? Pensavo che l'agente Shaw e i suoi giocattoli dell'FBI ti piacessero".  
"Mi piaci tu".  
Non era pronta alla reazione scomposta del suo cuore. Era troppo presto per certi discorsi e, per la prima volta, la situazione le parve inverosimile. Eppure non aveva davvero nessun altro posto dove andare.  
Si irrigidì e si fece più lontana. Cercava di salvare l'ultimo brandello di dignità.  
Castle parve capire perfettamente il suo stato d'animo, perché rimase immobile, come se ci fosse stato un fossato a dividerli.  
"Ti preparo la colazione?", si offrì dopo qualche momento di perfetto silenzio in cui il suo disagio si era un po' affievolito.  
Questo avrebbe significato vederlo abbandonare il sacro rifugio delle coperte, di cui sarebbe stata inevitabilmente testimone – indossava qualcosa?- ma almeno le avrebbe garantito qualche minuto di solitudine. Annuì. Castle doveva pensare che si fosse trasformata in uno stoccafisso muto, o che l'alba la cogliesse sempre priva di energie e di pessimo umore.

Mentre era lontano – lo sentiva muoversi in cucina – raccolse i suoi miseri averi, indossò gli unici abiti che possedeva e fece una veloce capatina in bagno, per rendersi conto di come doveva apparire. E avere qualche istante di totale privacy. C'era sempre l'opzione della camera degli ospiti, ma ormai era tardi. E, onestamente, era così confusa e senza risorse che non riusciva più nemmeno a valutarne i benefici.  
Tornò a infilarsi sotto i molti strati di coperte, appena in tempo prima che Castle varcasse la soglia e tornasse da lei con in mano un vassoio e un sorriso pieno di calore.  
"Come hai fatto a preparare tutta questa roba? Mi aspettavo solo un caffè".  
"Ehi. Sottovaluti le mie magie. E non mi sarei mai presentato solo con un caffè".  
Erano terribili. Senza alcun dubbio. Goffi, fiacchi e decisamente poco credibili alle sue stesse orecchie. Sarebbe stato divertente poterlo dire ad alta voce.  
Le venne da ridere. Si affrettò a prendere la tazza e a nasconderci dentro gli occhi, ma non le fu possibile. In un accesso di ilarità fu costretta a rimettere velocemente il caffè sul vassoio, prima di sprofondare sui cuscini in preda ai singhiozzi. Rise così tanto da avere le lacrime. Forse era isteria.  
"Siamo tremendi, Castle", riuscì a dire molto tempo dopo. "Che razza di copione ci hanno dato?".  
"È un sollievo sentirtelo dire. Pensavo di dover andare avanti così per tutto il giorno e sono già esausto dopo un paio di scambi".  
Kate si asciugò gli occhi, sprimacciò i cuscini e incrociò le gambe.  
"Buongiorno", sussurrò Castle sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
Allarme. Perché era diventato tanto premuroso? Forse era meglio l'imbarazzo di prima.  
Finì il caffè. Non fu facile, sotto quegli occhi carezzevoli.  
"Castle...". Non si era preparata niente da dire, ma sapeva che qualcuno doveva parlare, e preferiva essere lei a farlo.  
"Lo so. Non è successo niente, tu eri ubriaca, traumatizzata, senza una casa o un rifugio dove proteggerti...". Stava prendendo le sue solite strade auliche. "E io mi sono approfittato di te. È colpa mia".  
Questo non se lo era aspettato.  
"Beh, tecnicamente non ero ubriaca", obiettò.  
"Vero. L'ho detto solo per aggiungere un po' di colore narrativo".  
"E non ti sei approfittato di me". Per quanto potesse costarle, doveva ammetterlo, in primo luogo con se stessa. Lui apprezzò. "Quindi la _colpa_ , come l'hai chiamata tu, è di entrambi". A lei non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di usare quel termine.  
"Ma? C'è sempre un _ma_ , soprattutto dopo un preambolo così lungo".  
"Nessun _ma_. Dobbiamo tornare al lavoro".  
"È l'alba. E ci hanno tolto dal caso".  
Vero. "Questo non ci ha mai fermati. Ma intendevo che... noi lavoriamo insieme. E questo non può...". Perché non la interrompeva, salvandola?  
"Capisco". Il tono rassegnato e sconfitto la colse di sorpresa. E lo sguardo basso. Era diventato una statua indecifrabile e ciò significava che il peso della conversazione rimaneva sulle sue spalle, cosa a cui non avrebbe mai creduto possibile se glielo avessero giurato, solo qualche giorno prima.  
"Pensavo che anche tu... che ti andasse bene. Non è quello che di solito... ?".  
Perché non veniva un'entità sovrannaturale a rapirla? Strinse le dita sull'orlo del tessuto. Non riusciva a pensare a nessun'altra situazione in cui fosse stata altrettanto imbarazzata o a un passo dal fallimento.  
"No. Cioè sì, qualche volta. Spesso. In ogni caso, non con te".  
"Perché no?". Si morse forte la lingua. Perché le davano ancora la libertà di parola?  
"Beckett, ti hanno allevato i lupi? Anzi no, i lupi sono più perspicaci". Forse per rendere più efficace il discorso, scostò il lenzuolo e fece scivolare una mano sul ginocchio, risalendo di qualche centimetro sulla coscia. Così non sarebbe più riuscita a ragionare del tutto.  
"Ok, ma...". Aveva avuto ragione. Non era in grado di connettere. Non era colpa sua, era l'intera situazione a essere paradossale. Bloccò la mano che la distraeva, anche se non riuscì a fargliela togliere. Recuperò un po' di freddezza, anche se non era facile, date le circostanze.  
"Kate...". Tolse di mezzo il vassoio e si fece più vicino. Lei non aveva nessuna via di fuga.  
"Perché non proviamo a vedere... uhm come va?".  
"Vuoi che ci frequentiamo?". Non aveva mai ascoltato niente di più insensato.  
"Ti sembra tanto assurdo?".  
"Certo che sì. Tu sei... _tu_ ".  
"Lo prenderò come un complimento".  
"No, non sto scherzando, Castle. Noi non possiamo frequentarci. Lavoriamo insieme, rovineremmo tutto, tu non potrai più venire al distretto e ci pentiremo, ogni giorno della nostra vita. Può funzionare solo se siamo d'accordo che quello che successo è stato temporaneo. Magari inevitabile, da un certo punto di vista, ma è finito. Esaurito. Da dimenticare. Qualsiasi altra ipotesi è pura follia".  
"Perché non potrei più venire al distretto? Sono già abituato a desiderarti e non poterti avere, e le mie doti investigative non ne hanno mai risentito. Che cosa cambierebbe?".  
Lusinghiero, ma non era il momento giusto per un colpo tanto basso.  
"Sai cosa voglio dire".  
"No, non lo so. E magari non rovineremmo niente, o forse sì, ma non possiamo deciderlo ora. E onestamente, mi sembrerebbe uno spreco. Non lo credi anche tu?".  
Fece scivolare la maglietta, liberando una spalla, su cui si piegò, per baciarla. Faticò a mantenere il controllo. Fu costretta ad affondare nei cuscini, per sottrarsi alle sue labbra e a ulteriori assalti.  
"Niente di serio, però".  
"Quindi possiamo vedere altra gente? Vuoi che esca di nuovo per finta con qualcuno? Mi annoio solo a pensarci. Non è stato facile tenere in piedi quella messinscena".  
Ridacchiò. Castle ne approfittò per darle qualche bacio alla base del collo.  
Cercò di tirarsi su e di rimettere a posto la maglietta.  
"Non penso potrei sopportare altre Tanya. Niente di serio, allora, ma senza vedere altre persone".  
"D'accordo. Altre richieste? Il tempo delle regole sta per concludersi". Ormai era praticamente sopra di lei, non era facile ragionare.  
"Non devi essere gentile".  
Si sollevò di scatto, appoggiandosi su un gomito.  
"Sono le tue fantasie proibite, Beckett? Perché sarò lieto...".  
"No. _Assolutamente_ , no. Intendo dire che usciamo e basta. Senza... il resto".  
"E per il resto non intendi...". Le lanciò un'occhiata eloquente.  
"No, quello è compreso, ma non è... noi non... non c'è niente tra noi".  
"Naturalmente. Niente _gentilezze_ ".  
"Hai disegnato un cuore nel caffè!".  
"Era una licenza poetica. Ma d'ora in avanti disegnerò solo porcospini".  
Rise forte, anche se Lanie l'avrebbe sentita, a quel punto.  
La baciò sulle labbra. Si chiese come avesse fatto per tutte quelle settimane a non sentirne la mancanza. O forse l'aveva sentita. "Se hai finito, vorrei riprendere da dove siamo stati interrotti e avere il _mattino dopo_ che ci spetta di diritto".  
Si sdraiò accanto a lei e la prese tra le braccia, infilandole le labbra tra i capelli. Avrebbe preferito non sentire tanto sollievo, beatitudine e un curioso senso di aspettativa, ma non poteva più soffocare le sue emozioni. La strinse in maniera troppo _gentile_ , ma non se ne lamentò. Allungò le gambe e le intrecciò alle sue.  
"Buongiorno, Beckett".  
"Buongiorno, Castle".  
C'era ancora qualche ora prima che fossero costretti a lasciare il loro riparo, e cominciava ad avere una chiara idea di come le avrebbero trascorse.  
"Che ne diresti di andare negli Hamptons per un paio di giorni? La casa tutta per noi e nessuna cortesia . Gentilezza, anzi. Puoi lanciarmi anche dei piatti in testa, se ti fa piacere".  
"Un vero weekend? Non come l'ultima volta?".  
"Un reale, autentico, weekend negli Hamptons in stile Castle. Questo non comprende vestiti, però".  
"I miei sono tutti bruciati".  
"Non tentarmi così, Beckett".  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere tanto insopportabile?  
"Magari possiamo andarci per il nostro _mesiversario_ ", la prese in giro. Ne aveva abbastanza. Era il momento di fargli chiudere quella bocca. Senza nessuna gentilezza.


End file.
